LOVE WAITS
by AcheleMarielFaberry
Summary: Después que Quinn le confesara a Rachel su infidelidad, todo cambio en sus vidas. Rachel vive en Londres y Quinn sigue en New York. Después de un año Rachel regresará a New York, pero Quinn no se dará por vencida aún estando en Los Ángeles ¿podrá Quinn conseguir que Rachel vuelva a su lado? ¿Rachel podrá perdonarla?
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENAS NOCHES, LES TRAIGO LA 2A PARTE DE ''LOVE HURTS'' ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**_

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Después que Rachel se había ido a Londres para trabajar en una obra por un año, Quinn tuvo que resignarse a darle su tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le había hecho.

Quinn seguía en su trabajo más ocupada que nunca, tratando de no pensar en cierta morena pero era imposible, siempre algo la hacía recordar. Aunque estaba cumpliendo con lo que le había pedido Rachel, no la buscó ni la llamó, pero siempre se mantenía informada de ella gracias a Britt.

Santana y Quinn habían tenido una pequeña pelea porque la latina decía que gracias a que tuvo que mantener el secreto de Quinn había perdido la confianza de Rachel, con quien había creado una buena amistad y que le había agarrado un gran cariño.

Brittany y Santana se habían ido de luna de miel a Hawaii, donde pasaron casi un mes y después fueron a Londres, ya que Britt le había insistido tanto a Santana para ir a ver la obra de Rachel.

Cuando llegaron Britt le avisó a Rachel para que pudieran verse y tomar algún café o desayunar juntas en algún restaurante.

Llegaron al lugar citado y ya estaba una morena esperándolas en una mesa al fondo.

 **BP: ¡Hola Rach! –** dijo saludando.

 **RB: ¡Hola Britt! Tanto tiempo sin vernos –** saludó parándose de su asiento y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Britt.

 **SL: Ho…hola Rach… Rachel –** dijo con nervios.

 **RB: Hola Santana –** se acercó y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Pasaron el tiempo platicando acerca de cómo les había ido en este tiempo que no se habían visto. Aunque Santana casi no participaba, solo se mantenía escuchando la plática que mantenían Britt y Rach, ya que no sabía muy bien sí Rachel estaba enojada con ella aún.

Cuando Britt dijo que tenía que ir al baño, se mantuvo un silencio que Rachel decidió cortar.

 **RB: Santana ¿cómo estás? –** alzó su mirada hacia ella.

 **SL: bien, gracias ¿y tú qué tal? –** dijo sorprendida.

 **RB: igual bien, un poco ocupada con los ensayos de la obra –** quería recuperar esa confianza que tenían anteriormente.

 **SL: me da gusto que te vaya bien en Londres y que puedas seguir con tus sueños… -** bajó la mirada por un momento y después volvió a ver a Rachel **– Rachel, quería pedirte perdón por lo de Quinn, yo la verdad no quería ocultarte nada pero…**

 **RB: no sigas San, no era tu culpa, eso ya está en el pasado y te entiendo, era algo que no te correspondía decirme, aparte Qu… ella es tu mejor amiga, es como tu hermana, tenías que apoyarla de alguna manera.**

 **SL: solo quiero que quede claro que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te lo ocultara por mucho tiempo, pero espero que comprendas que todos cometemos errores y…**

 **RB: lo sé, pero por favor no me pidas que la perdone, porque aún no logro asimilarlo, estoy tratando de comenzar una nueva vida –** dijo en un tono bajo a punto de llorar.

 **SL: no lo decía por ella, lo decía porque me equivoque y espero que puedas perdonarme y que la amistad y confianza que teníamos pueda irse recuperando.**

 **RB: ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero está bien, acepto que podamos recuperar nuestra amistad –** dijo sonriéndole **– y… ¿cómo está ella?**

 **SL: bien supongo, aunque después de lo sucedido me enojé con ella, pero arreglamos eso. Ahorita solo sigue trabajando en la misma empresa, supe que le ofrecieron un nuevo proyecto aquí en Londres pero lo rechazó y al parecer quiere mudarse a Los Ángeles porque quiere tomar clases de cinematografía y empezar un nuevo proyecto.**

 **RB: me alegro por ella, que siga su vida sin ningún problema –** agachó su cabeza.

 **SL: hey Rach, creo que no es conveniente hablar de ella después de eso.**

 **RB: lo sé, pero me es imposible olvidarla, sé que le dije que la odiaba pero no puedo, solamente duele lo que hizo pero nunca voy a poder odiarla, tal vez sé que ella seguirá sin ningún problema y encuentre a alguien más.**

 **SL: solo te diré que le está costando seguir sin ti, se mantiene ocupada solo para no caer, dice que trata de trabajar todo el tiempo posible pero que igual le es imposible sacarte de su mente, tal vez este tiempo que estarás aquí sirva para darse ese espacio y aclarar muchas cosas, no te voy a pedir que regreses con ella, porque esa decisión la tomarás tu pero si te pido que en algún momento hablen decentemente porque no aclararon nada, hasta que tu estés lista, sé que tomarás la decisión de hablar con ella.**

 **RB: pero si cuando yo lo esté, ¿ella lo estará?**

 **SL: ella siempre estará lista para ti, solo es cuestión que tu decidas cuándo.**

…

Las 3 pasaron la tarde juntas, poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

A pesar que Rachel estaba poniendo atención por ratos a lo que decían sus amigas, su mente estaba en cierta rubia.

Sabía que aunque le doliera que la hubiese engañado de esa forma, dolía más el amarla tanto y no poder olvidarla de un día a otro. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y tal vez cuando regresara a New York podrían hablar como personas decentes. Por eso había decidido irse a Londres a trabajar, pero sabía que tal vez cuando volviera, Quinn ya no estaría.

…

Santana y Britt fueron a ver la obra en la que la protagonista era Rachel, se sintieron orgullosas de ella. Sabían que la carrera de Rachel apenas comenzaba y que le iban a llegar más proyectos.

Cuando terminó, se dirigieron al camerino de la morena.

 **SL: Rachel, lo hiciste muy bien –** dijo entrando al camerino.

 **RB: gracias Santana.**

 **BP: si Rach, lo hiciste excelente –** dijo abrazándola **– ojala esto lo viera Quinn –** se hizo un incómodo silencio.

 **SL: pues nosotras tenemos que irnos al hotel –** dijo para romper ese silencio incómodo para Rachel.

 **RB: si quieren puedo llevarlas, solo esperen a que me cambie y nos vamos.**

 **BP: no hace falta Rachel.**

 **RB: claro que si Britt, aparte así nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos mañana, sé que están de luna de miel pero las extraño tanto que quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.**

 **SL: si Britt, deja que nos lleve, nos ahorraremos el taxi –** dijo divertidamente.

…

En ese momento en New York, una rubia estaba trabajando. Estaba llena de trabajo, no paraba ni un instante, y no es porque en esos momentos hubiera muchos proyectos en los cuales trabajar, pero ella buscaba la forma de mantenerse ocupada.

También estaba viendo la posibilidad de irse a Los Ángeles a tomar clases de cinematografía y poder empezar un proyecto que llevaba en mente.

Después de lo sucedido en ese año con Rachel, ella se había dedicado a leer y escribir. Se estaba empeñando a poder escribir más cosas de lo que pasaba en su vida.

…

Aunque Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en distintos continentes, distintos países y distintas ciudades, con una diferencia de horario de 5 horas, en Londres y New York ya era de noche, la luna resplandecía fuera de cada departamento, las dos recargadas en sus balcones mirando hacia la luna pensando en solo una persona.

 **RB: Quinn.**

 **QF: Rachel.**

Susurraron.

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS._**

 ** _CON ESTA 2A PARTE IRÉ UN POCO MÁS LENTO, YA QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD AVECES SUELE ABSORBER MI TIEMPO._**

 ** _NOS LEEMOS._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUENAS NOCHES, ESPERO ESTÉN BIEN. PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO, PERO ES QUE ES ALGO PESADO LO DE LA UNI, PERO ESPERO SUBIR UN POCO MÁS SEGUIDO.**_

 _ **AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**_

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Estaba acabando la primavera en New York, Santana y Britt habían regresado de su luna de miel. Habían pasado unos días increíbles a lado de Rachel, fueron a verla de nuevo a la obra como tres veces más.

…

Quinn estaba en la casa de las López-Pierce, ya que se había ofrecido para ir a recogerlas al aeropuerto.

 **QF: y bien, ¿cómo les fue en su luna de miel? –** preguntaba una Quinn curiosa por saber cómo se la habían pasado sus dos mejores amigas **– ¿hicieron algo interesante en Hawaii en este mes y medio?**

 **BP: si Quinnie, tuvimos sexo todos los días y…**

 **QF: Britt no necesito saber eso, quería saber qué otras cosas interesantes realizaron en su estancia en Hawaii aparte de tener sexo, algo que la verdad no me interesa –** decía con algo de asco, obvio jugando pero con un toque de verdad.

 **SL: pues en ese transcurso estuvo excelente, hay unas playas increíbles y sí quieres que te diga cómo son las mujeres de allá, se ven exquisitas por sí quieres ir algún día de vacaciones y tener noches de pasión con alguna de ellas –** dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 **QF: gracias Santana, pero creo que no es necesario, ya sabes, ahorita no estoy para ese tipo de cosas, algo de solo algún revolcón y ya, aparte ya sabes a lo que me refiero –** bajó la mirada.

 **SL: lo siento Quinn, no lo dije con esas intenciones, ya sabes, solo quería hacerte reír un poco y…**

 **QF: no te preocupes, lo entiendo –** alzó la mirada **– aparte quiero saber más de su luna de miel, ¿cómo está la comida de allá? O cosas así, por sí alguna vez quiero ir a disfrutar la comida y paisajes de allá ¿qué hicieron en ese mes y medio en Hawaii?**

 **BP: de hecho solo fue solo como un mes que estuvimos en Hawaii, Quinnie, las otras dos semanas la pasamos en Londres y… -** Santana le había lanzado una mirada diciendo que mejor guardara silencio.

 **QF: ustedes… ustedes ¿fueron a Londres? –** carraspeo **– quiero decir, y ¿cómo les fue? –** estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía sí habían visto a Rachel.

 **BP: fue increíble, y más cuando vimos a Rach en su obra, la verdad es que vale la pena y… -** se acercó a Quinn **\- ¿qué tienes Quinnie? ¿por qué lloras? –** preguntó preocupada.

 **QF: por nada Britt, no te preocupes, solo cosas del trabajo, mucha presión –** intentó calmar a Britt.

 **SL: cariño –** se acercó a Britt **– por qué no mejor vas a comprar cosas para hacer de comer en lo que me quedo para arreglar nuestras cosas en la habitación con Quinn.**

 **BP: está bien mi vida, las dejo, regreso en un rato –** agarró sus cosas y las llaves del coche y salió.

 **SL: Quinn, siento no haberte dicho que Britt quería ir a Londres a visitar a Rachel pero no creí necesario que…**

 **QF: no te preocupes San, lo entiendo, aparte no tienes la obligación de decirme a dónde irás con tu esposa –** se quedaron por unos segundos calladas hasta que… **\- y ¿cómo está ella?**

 **SL: no es necesario que hablemos de esto, no quiero que te pongas mal por ella.**

 **QF: sabes que realmente estoy mal por no saber nada de ella, no me vendría nada mal algo de información con relación a ella, aparte creo que merezco esto que estoy viviendo.**

 **SL: creo que tienes razón, lo mereces –** Quinn le dio una mirada de pocos amigos **– no te lo tomes a mal rubia, solo lo digo como tu amiga que soy, sabes que la enana es la que más sufrió, o bueno la que más está sufriendo aunque se entretiene con la obra y eso le ayuda.**

 **QF: si, ya sé, pero en fin, me lo busqué sola y ahora sufro las consecuencias pero dime ¿cómo está? ¿ le está yendo bien en la obra?**

 **SL: pues te soy sincera, hable un poco con ella y me perdonó por habérselo ocultado como su amiga que soy pero en un tiempo que estuvimos a solas hablamos de ti y pues ella está mal.**

 _Inicio de flashback_

Santana y Rachel estaban en el departamento de ésta última. Santana había decidido ir a visitarla y platicar un rato con ella.

 **RB: pasa Santana, siéntate estás en tu casa.**

 **SL: gracias Rachel –** dijo sentándose en el sofá **– quería venir a saludarte y platicar un rato contigo.**

 **RB: gracias Santana, no era necesario y bien de qué quieres hablar, soy toda oídos.**

 **SL: tal vez no es el momento, pero quiero saber ¿cómo estás? Ya sabes, por lo que pasó.**

 **RB: no te voy a mentir San, pero no puedo olvidarla, todas las noches la extraño como no tienes idea pero también le tengo un enojo por lo que hizo, es algo inexplicable para mí, créeme que podía aceptar cualquier otra cosa pero un engaño nunca, aún me cuesta aceptarlo –** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **SL: lo sé Rach –** dijo tomando su mano **– sé que es difícil y más viniendo de esa idiota sin cerebro por no haber podido pensar antes de cometer ese error, pero… ¿aún no la has perdonado?**

 **RB: claro que en este tiempo que hemos estado separadas a una distancia enorme, ya la perdoné pero como te dije, aún no puedo aceptarlo y olvidarlo. Necesito todavía más tiempo para poder hablar con ella, por eso decidí aceptar venir a Londres, necesito mi tiempo y espacio para pensar muchas cosas.**

 **SL: lo sé pequeña, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo –** dijo abrazándola **– por favor, este momento no se lo cuentes a nadie.**

 **RB: Santana López, no cambias –** dijo riendo **– te extraño mucho.**

 **SL: yo también enana, yo también.**

 _Fin del flashback_

 **QF: entiendo, tiene razón en todo, aparte creo que las dos necesitamos ese tiempo y espacio, ya que yo también necesito pensar muchas cosas.**

 **SL: ¿qué cosas Fabray?**

 **QF: tengo que pensar en cómo reconquistarla y hacerle ver que tal vez me equivoqué pero que no volverá a suceder, que realmente es el amor de mi vida y que me moriría sí lo nuestro realmente acaba –** dijo llorando.

 **SL: tranquila Quinn –** se acercó para abrazarla **– verás que la enana y tu tendrán una segunda oportunidad pero ya no sigas cometiendo errores como siempre lo haces, trata que ese pequeño cerebro si es que tienes, razone bien las cosas, todo es cuestión de tiempo y el destino sabrá qué hacer.**

 **QF: si, claro, el destino –** susurró.

* * *

 _ **BUENO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOVE HURTS.**_

 _ **POR CIERTO, QUISIERA RECOMENDAR QUE LEAN UN LIBRO QUE SE LLAMA LA CANCIÓN NÚMERO 7 DE LA AUTORA LENA BLAU, ESPERO LO LEAN Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE, YA QUE QUISIERA ADAPTARLA A UNA HISTORIA FABERRY.**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA BUENAS MADRUGADAS. PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN POR SUS COMENTARIOS. YO TAMBIÉN LOS EXTRAÑO LEER.**

 **SÉ QUE NO ACTUALIZO SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, PERO COMO YA ESTOY A MENOS DE 8 MESES PARA GRADUARME DE INGENIERÍA HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON TAREAS, EXAMENES Y PROYECTO, ESPERO PUEDAN ENTENDER.**

 **PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO TENGA TERMINADO CADA CAPÍTULO LO SUBIRÉ ENSEGUIDA. ESPERO QUE ME LLEGUE MÁS INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **TAMBIÉN ESPERO PODER ADAPTAR PRONTO UN LIBRO LLAMADO ''LA CANCIÓN NÚMERO 7'' A UNA HISTORIA FABERRY (NO CREAN QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO).**

 **SIN MÁS, ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Estaba comenzando el mes de septiembre en Londres y Rachel estaba teniendo éxito en la obra, todos en esa ciudad la conocían y siempre que la veían en la calle le pedían autógrafo y foto como recuerdo.

En el mundo del teatro ya sabían que a Rachel le gustaban las mujeres, pero no sabían toda su historia. También sabían que tenía dos papás y que eran de San Francisco pero se habían mudado a Lima.

Eran pocas las veces que ella salía a fiestas, solo aceptaba las invitaciones de sus amigos de la obra a salir a tomar algún café o ir a comer. Ella prefería quedarse en su departamento a descansar ya que los ensayos eran muy pesados y más si ella era la protagonista.

Ese viernes sus amigos la habían convencido para salir en la noche para ir a tomar un poco, ya que le decían que debía aprovechar de estar allí y divertirse porque aún era joven. También le decían que tenía que buscar a alguien como pareja, que en todo ese tiempo que había estado y lo que le faltaba no debería estar sola. Solo ellos sabían lo que había pasado con Quinn.

…

Esa noche Rachel se había puesto unos jeans negros con una blusa de tirantes roja y unas zapatillas negras. También llevaba puesta una chamarra negra.

Sus amigos habían pasado por ella para después dirigirse a un canta-bar. Estando ahí dentro, fueron con el barman para pedir sus bebidas.

Pasaba el tiempo y sus amigos estaban ligando con unas chavas que andaban por ahí y otro de sus amigos que era gay estaba con un chavo platicando y bailando muy pegados.

Rachel se encontraba en la barra aun bebiendo de su copa y pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas se encontraba Quinn. Dejó de estar en su mundo hasta que llegó a la barra una mujer un poco más alta que ella, de cabello castaño y su piel era un poco más clara que la de ella. La mujer iba vestida casual, con unos jeans negros, blusa blanca y una chamarra roja, iba con unas sandalias rojas y llevaba el cabello recogido.

Le causó un poco de curiosidad aquella chica y prefirió hablarle.

 **RB: hola me llamo Rachel Berry –** saludó cortésmente.

La chica volteó a verla y Rachel se percató que sus ojos eran de un café más claros que los de ella y se hipnotizó al verla.

 **SH: hola Rachel, mi nombre es Suzie Howard –** sonrió.

Rachel al ver su sonrisa quedó encantada y pensó que no solo sus ojos eran fascinantes sino también su sonrisa. Era increíble cómo tanta belleza podría estar en una sola chica.

 **SH: oh espera ¿eres Rachel Berry la protagonista de la obra reciente? –** preguntó sorprendida.

 **RB: si, la misma de la obra –** le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

 **SH: es que han estado hablando mucho de ti en toda la ciudad, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para poder ir a verla pero espero pronto tener el gusto de verte en la obra. –** dijo sinceramente **– Solo te reconocí porque he visto posters y a decir verdad… eres más her… hermosa en persona –** dijo un poco nerviosa.

Al decir esto Suzie, Rachel agarró un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

 **RB: gracias por el cumplido –** bajó la mirada.

 **SH: solo he dicho la verdad.**

 **RB: si quieres dime cuando tengas tiempo para ir y yo misma te regalo el boleto para que puedas asistir –** comentó ilusionada por lo que fuera a decir la chica.

 **SH: no gracias, será mejor que lo compre yo misma, no quiero aprovecharme de eso aparte es tu trabajo y tu esfuerzo no es gratis.**

 **RB: no es problema para mi regalarte un boleto, aparte te seré sincera me has llamado la atención y para que eso suceda es una en un millón –** dijo a modo de broma.

 **SH: gracias, pero insisto no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de eso.**

 **RB: es más yo invito la siguiente ronda –** le guiñó el ojo.

Después de eso, pasaron tomando un poco y hablando más. Rachel se enteró que la chica tenía 23 años y que estaba por terminar sus prácticas en un hospital ya que iba a graduarse de médico neurocirujano. También sabía que vivía casi cerca de donde se encontraba su departamento y que los fines de semana le gustaba salir a caminar para despejar su mente.

Al poco rato intercambiaron de números telefónicos y prometieron volver a salir después cuando las dos tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para poder pasar más tiempo juntas.

A Suzie también le gustaban las chicas y eso fue lo que a Rachel le dio el paso para seguir charlando con ella y conocerla un poco más. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando sus amigos pasaron a dejar a Rachel a su departamento, ella se adentró y se recostó un rato en el sofá de su sala. La verdad es que le gustó la chica y se sentía como en las nubes. Sabía que a pesar que no había olvidado a Quinn tenía que darse una oportunidad en el amor, y que más bien que con Suzie.

Rachel se percató que cuando estuvo con Suzie, dejó de pensar en Quinn, ya que en todo momento no podía quitarse a esa rubia de ojos avellana de la mente y del corazón.

Y aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil de quitar de su vida a Quinn, no quería no darse la oportunidad de empezar una nueva relación. Tal vez Suzie podría ser la indicada, tal vez no, pero si no lo intentaba nunca iba a saber que podría pasar.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **QUIERO PEDIRLE A TODOS APOYO PARA MIS HERMANOS MEXICANOS QUE ESTÁN PASANDO POR UN TRÁGICO MOMENTO CON LO DEL HURACÁN PATRICIA EN LOS ESTADOS DE NAYARIT, COLIMA Y JALISCO. ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN Y QUE NO AFECTE TANTO SUS VIVIENDAS.**

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO.**

 **P.D. SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS, UN POCO LARGO PARA COMPENSARLES EL TIEMPO QUE NO HABÍA PUBLICADO.**

 **yenny . brito . 56** **: PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER. LO DE POR QUÉ QUINN ENGAÑÓ A RACHEL ESTÁ EN LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA ''LOVE HURTS'', NO SÉ SI LA HAYAS LEÍDO COMPLETA. ES DÍFICIL DE EXPLICAR EL PORQUE. BUENO, A VECES CUANDO ESTAMOS ENOJADOS COMETEMOS LOCURAS, DE LAS CUALES NOS ARREPENTIMOS CON EL TIEMPO. SÉ QUE EL ENGAÑO ES MUY DURO Y DIFÍCIL DE PERDONAR Y APARTE NO ES UNA SALIDA CORRECTA Y HACERLO CUANDO SE ESTÁ ENOJADO NO LO JUSTIFICA. CREO QUE CUALQUIERA PODRÍA CAER EN ESO AUNQUE DIGAMOS QUE NUNCA LO HARÍAMOS. NO SÉ SI PUEDAS ENTENDER MI PUNTO. ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA PARA VER EN QUÉ TERMINA. SALUDOS. ;)**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Rachel y Suzie habían estado saliendo para conocerse más, aunque a Suzie se le complicaba más tener tiempo pero siempre que lo tenía libre la pasaba con Rachel. Así habían pasado un mes, teniendo citas, yendo al cine, restaurantes, salir a caminar.

A Rachel le quedaba poco para que terminara la obra ya que concluiría a finales de noviembre.

Las dos decidieron ya no andar con más rodeos y ser una pareja. Se contaron muchas cosas, Suzie sabía lo que había pasado con Rachel y Quinn, aunque no sabía cómo era físicamente porque no le había mostrado ninguna fotografía de ella.

Después de casi otro mes, Rachel había tomado la decisión de seguir viviendo en Londres después que terminara la obra, ya que iba a esperar a Suzie a que terminara su carrera y así las dos ir a vivir a New York.

Rachel estaba a una semana de que acabara la obra pero no sabía lo que le iba a esperar después de eso.

…

Quinn por su parte, estaba teniendo mucho trabajo. Tenía que viajar a lugares para obtener fotografías para una revista. Aunque le gustaba tomar fotografías a paisajes y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza, terminaba cansada al final del día.

En estos meses que había pasado, ya no supo nada más de Rachel. No les quería preguntar nada a Santana ni a Brittany aunque sabía que ellas se mantenían comunicadas con ella. Y también se había mantenido alejada de las noticias de Londres.

No se daba tiempo de salir y conocer a otra chica, porque no podía olvidar a Rachel y se había prometido que después de cierto tiempo iba a reconquistarla y ganarse la confianza de su morena.

Aunque salía con sus dos amigas, solo era un rato y después se regresaba a su departamento a descansar.

…

Después de cierto tiempo, a Quinn le dijeron que tenía que ir a Londres, ya que querían que tomara fotografías de los paisajes de esa ciudad.

Al principio ella iba a rechazar ese trabajo, pero se puso a pensar que podía ser el comienzo de poder reconquistar a Rachel, no iba a darse por vencida con ella.

…

En el departamento del matrimonio Lopez-Pierce, Quinn les estaba comentando que tenía que viajar a Londres por cosas del trabajo.

 **QF: chicas, tengo que ir a Londres por motivos del trabajo y no puedo rechazarlo porque podrían correrme y necesito dinero para poder irme a Los Angeles. –** comentaba tranquilamente.

 **SL: que bien Quinn, pero sabes que allá está Rachel y puedes topártela en cualquier momento. –** decía una preocupada Santana.

 **QF: lo sé, pero solo estaré por allá una semana, no tienes de que preocuparte San, aparte estaré ocupada, no creo que pueda encontrármela.**

 **BP: Quinny, solo te recuerdo que su obra terminará en la semana que tu estarás allá, por si quieres ir a verla actuar, es realmente sorprendente su actuación. –** decía Brittany y Santana le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria solo por el hecho de lo que había comentado.

 **QF: gracias Britt. Bueno chicas –** se paraba de su asiento **– tengo que irme, mañana sale mi vuelo y tengo que ir a arreglar todavía unas cosas.**

Se despidió de sus amigas y cuando abrazó a Britt.

 **QF: gracias por el dato Britt –** susurró a su oído.

Después que Quinn se fue, Santana le reclamo a Britt.

 **SL: ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Quinn? –** soltaba un poco enojada.

 **BP: Santy, tenía que decírselo, tal vez podría ser una oportunidad de que regresen.**

 **SL: cielo, eso no puede pasar, aparte Rachel está comenzando una nueva vida y una nueva relación por si no te acuerdas.**

 **BP: lo sé, pero quiero que ellas estén juntas. –** decía tristemente.

 **SL: yo igual desearía que ellas dos volvieran, primero porque Quinn ha estado muy mal desde esa vez, pero si ella se da cuenta de la relación que tiene la enana se pondrá peor. –** decía abrazando a Britt.

 **BP: pues espero que eso no suceda.**

 **SL: yo también cielo, porque no quiero imaginar lo que se viene.**

…

Quinn había llegado a Londres el domingo y estaba en el hotel que había apartado para hospedarse.

La noche anterior había comprado su boleto en línea para ir a ver la obra de Rachel el jueves, ya que tenía que terminar lo más antes posible las fotografías que le habían pedido en el trabajo porque se regresaba el sábado por la tarde y el viernes era la última función pero se imaginó que tal vez sus padres vendrían para verla y ella iba a estar ocupada con ellos y no quería estropear eso.

Al principio solo había pensado en ir a ver la obra y no buscarla, pero como pensó que era la penúltima función, no quería pasar su oportunidad de saludarla y platicar con ella.

…

Se le había pasado los días rápido, ya tenía sus fotografías terminadas y el jueves lo tenía libre para pasear otro poco e ir a ver la obra en la noche.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que ponerse para ir a verla. Al final se decidió por un vestido rojo, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y un poco escotado. Se colocó su abrigo y tomó camino hacia el teatro.

…

A Quinn le pareció excelente, y más por la actuación de Rachel, estaba orgullosa por lo que estaba logrando, al fin sus sueños se cumplían y todo por el talento que tenía.

Después que terminó la obra, decidió irla a esperar afuera y con un ramo de rosas que contenía una nota, pero vio que alguien más estaba ahí y mejor quiso esperar a unos metros de la salida.

…

Suzie se encontraba esperando a Rachel afuera, ya que no le gustaba entrar a los camerinos. Prefería que tuviera su tiempo para arreglarse y platicar con sus compañeros antes de salir.

…

Quinn se percató que salían todos menos Rachel, pero después de 5 minutos, vio como ella salía, pero lo que no se esperaba era que la chica que también estaba esperando afuera recibiera a Rachel con un abrazo y un beso en la boca.

Eso la destrozó por completo, sintió como resbalaban lágrimas por sus mejillas, soltó el ramo de rosas y se marchó del lugar.

Por su mente nunca pasó que Rachel la olvidara y menos que estuviera con otra chica.

…

Después del beso, Rachel sintió que alguien más estaba ahí, así que volteó a donde antes estaba una Quinn parada esperándola, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un ramo de rosas en el suelo y una chica de cabello rubio que se alejaba.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo y quería que esa chica fuera Quinn.

 **SH: Rach, vámonos que hay que celebrar juntas antes que tus papás lleguen mañana para la última función.**

 **RB: claro, solo espera cariño. –** dijo yendo hacia las rosas que estaban tiradas.

Cuando las levantó, se dio cuenta de una nota que contenían y comenzó a leerla.

'' _Querida Rachel:_

 _Espero te gusten estas rosas. Estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado. Sé que merezco este dolor que estoy pasando, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que no me cansaré de hacerlo, estoy dispuesta a reconquistarte y que vuelvas a creer en mí._

 _No creo en el destino, pero podemos crear un destino juntas… de nuevo._

 _Te amo._

 _Q.F. ''_

 **RB: no puede ser –** susurró sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 **ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN UNA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA ''90 DÍAS'' DE SirshaRomanoff. LES DEJO EL LINK (ESTÁ CON ESPACIOS PORQUE LA PÁGINA NO DEJA COLOCAR LINKS).**

 **www . fanfiction s / 11446743 / 1 / 90 - Días**

 **Y TAMBIÉN ''CORAZONES DE CARTÓN'' DE LunaticAgron.**

 **www . fanfiction s / 11470305 / 1 / Corazones - De - Cartón**

 **BUENAS HISTORIAS.**

 **SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	5. AVISO

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, SOLO QUERÍA COMENTARLES QUE ESTOY COMENZANDO A SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ''LA CANCIÓN NÚMERO 7 (ADAPTACIÓN FABERRY)''**

 **LES DEJARÉ EL LINK PARA QUE COMIENCEN A LEER.**

www . fanfiction s / 11579869 / 1 / La - canción - número - 7 - Adaptación - Faberry

 **POR SU ATENCIÓN, GRACIAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS. PERDÓN POR HABER DEJADO PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO ESTA HISTORIA. SINCERAMENTE NO HABÍA TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PERO LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **ENTIENDO A LOS QUE YA NO QUISIERAN SEGUIRLA. SOLO ESPERO A LOS QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Después que Rachel había encontrado la nota de Quinn, la guardó y se fue con Suzie al bar donde se habían conocido. Iban a ir a celebrar y aprovechar el tiempo solas, ya que al otro día llegaban sus papás.

En cambio una Quinn se encontraba llorando en la habitación del hotel, sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Aunque sabía que ella había tenido la culpa en su relación, nunca pensó que Rachel podría encontrar a alguien más en su vida.

…

Después de haber llorado, Quinn decidió salir a un bar a distraerse un rato e ir a tomar unas copas para poder olvidar un poco el mal rato que había pasado.

…

Rachel estaba con Suzie, después de haber tomado un poco estaba pensando si contarle acerca de lo que le había dejado Quinn pero prefirió no decírselo por el momento ya que quería que ella no se preocupara.

 **SH: cielo ¿en qué piensas? –** preguntó al ver muy pensativa a Rachel **– veo que estás algo distraída esta noche –** le acarició la mano.

 **RB: en nada corazón, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa porque mañana culmina la obra y mis papás estarán presentes –** contestó para que Suzie se quedara tranquila.

 **SH: tranquila, todo saldrá bien pero ¿segura que solo es por eso? –** dijo preocupada **– Rach, tal vez no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero sé cuando algo más te preocupa, sabes que cualquier cosa que esté pasando puedes confiármelo sin importar nada, lo único que quiero es que estés bien –** le dio un beso en los labios que empezó como un simple rose y termino siendo un poco más profundo.

En ese momento iba entrando una Quinn un poco más tranquila, buscando donde sentarse, cuando de repente esa tranquilidad que había llegado se esfumó de repente cuando vio a Rachel con la misma chica besándose nuevamente.

Quería que Rachel no la viera pero prefirió sentarse en la barra un poco cerca de ellas. No quería causar problemas pero no pudo evitarlo, sus celos y enojo estaban muy por encima. Solo lo hizo para que Rachel pudiera notar su presencia y ver sí iba a pasar desapercibida de ella.

Al momento en que la morena se separó de su novia, notó una cabellera rubia y no pudo evitar ver si se trataba de Quinn, y efectivamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se aclararon las dudas de Rachel. En ese momento no pudo evitarlo y ya se sentía incomoda porque allí se encontraba su novia y exnovia y no sabía qué podría pasar, pero recordó que Suzie no sabía cómo era Quinn, aunque se equivocaba porque su novia una vez sin querer había visto una foto de ellas dos y supuso que era la persona que le había hecho daño a su novia.

Quinn pidió una copa de tequila y de momentos miraba de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaban las dos mujeres.

En un momento, cuando Suzie descubrió hacia dónde estaba viendo Rachel decidió voltear y se encontró a Quinn bebiendo de su copa. No quería preocuparse pero no pudo evitarlo y decidió ir al lugar de la rubia.

 **SH: hola, disculpa ¿eres Quinn? –** preguntó.

 **QF: hola, si claro…**

 **SH: Suzie… Suzie Howard, novia de Rachel Berry.**

 **QF: mucho gusto –** estiro su mano **– Quinn Fabray… exnovia de Rachel Berry.**

En ese momento Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Prefirió intervenir.

 **RB: Quinn ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no te ibas a acercar a mí, que ibas a dejarme hacer mi vida ya que tu decidiste que nuestra relación se fuera por un tubo sin importarte lo que yo iba a sentir –** estaba enojada.

 **QF: Rachel, sé que cometí un error –** dijo levantándose de su asiento **– pero no me daré por vencida, te quiero y quiero recuperarte…**

 **RB: no puedo creer que estés diciendo tonterías, tengo novia como ya te diste cuenta y tú y yo ya es pasado, por favor respeta mi vida, no me busques porque no queda nada que hacer, por favor si me quieres como dices, hazlo por mí –** estaba dolida por decirle eso.

 **QF: bien Rach, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré… solo por el momento, no pienso perderte para siempre, quiero que te des cuenta que mi vida no es la misma sin ti y sé que en el fondo quieres que estemos juntas –** dirigió su mirada hacia Suzie **– perdón por lo que te voy a decir Suzie, pero ella me ama y lo sé, lo veo en su mirada, si logras que ella ya no sienta nada por mí, ahí será cuando me dé por vencida y tu hayas ganado esta batalla, ya no haré nada para que puedan ser felices –** estrechó su mano nuevamente **– así que espero que puedas lograrlo porque te aseguro que aun daré batalla por el amor de ella.**

Y así sin más, Quinn pagó y decidió retirarse del lugar con lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas. El solo pensar que tal vez Rachel podría dejarla de amar le dolía demasiado. Sabía que lejos de ella no podía hacer nada y más si después tenía que irse a Los Ángeles cuando ella regresara a New York.

* * *

 **ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, ASÍ PODRÉ SABER SI VA POR BUEN CAMINO O LE HAGO CAMBIOS A LO QUE TENGO PENSADO EN ESCRIBIR.**

 **NOS LEEMOS.**

 **P.D. QUE PASEN UNA LINDA NOCHE BUENA Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS. FELIZ AÑO 2016, LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE AÑO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS Y POR SUS REVIEWS.**

 **BUENO, PUES LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE AUN LA SIGUEN, Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA ME HE DADO UNA IDEA DE CÓMO SEGUIRLA.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Después de lo sucedido con Quinn, Suzie y Rachel se retiraron y fueron directamente al departamento de esta última.

Cuando llegaron Suzie decidió hablar con Rachel acerca de lo que había dicho Quinn en el bar.

 **SH: Rachel, sé que ha sido algo raro lo que pasó esta noche, pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo –** comentó sentándose en el sofá mediano **\- ¿aun amas a Quinn o tienes sentimientos? ¿debo preocuparme por eso?**

 **RB: cariño –** se sentó en el sofá individual mirando a Suzie de frente **– es algo complicado lo que me pasó cuando vi a Quinn pero entiende, con ella estuve cinco años y la amaba… -** bajó la mirada.

 **SH: ¿pero? Porque siempre hay un pero.**

 **RB: creo que aún siento algo por ella –** se levantó y se sentó a lado de Suzie **– pero estoy segura que esos sentimientos se irán porque tú me ayudarás a olvidarla por completo –** sostuvo sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

 **SH: es lo que me da miedo, que no sea suficiente para ti y aún la ames porque sé que la amas –** resbalaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas **– como dijo Quinn, en tu mirada se nota aparte que estuviste distraída y estoy segura que fue por ella –** desvió su mirada.

 **RB: no digas eso, sé que esto pasará y estaremos bien, ni ella ni nadie va a hacer que no seamos felices –** limpió sus lágrimas y sostuvo su cara para que la mirara **– aleja esos pensamientos cariño, por favor –** dejó un beso en sus labios.

…

Al otro día, Quinn no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió recorrer un poco más de Londres. Cuando iba pasando por el teatro, pasó a preguntar sí aún quedaban boletos para la última función de la obra donde estaba Rachel. Decidió comprarlo ya que aunque ella hubiera querido ver la primera no se iba a perder la última.

…

Rachel había ido a recoger a sus papás al aeropuerto sola y los iba a llevar al hotel donde se iban a quedar ya que no quisieron molestarla para quedarse en su departamento.

Después de instalarse en el cuarto, iban a ir a un restaurant para conocer a la nueva novia de su hija.

Cuando ellos se enteraron de lo que había hecho Quinn, se enojaron, sobre todo Hiram que quería darle su merecido personalmente pero Leroy lo convenció de que era un problema de ellas y que no tenían que meterse en los problemas personales de su hija, después Leroy decidió dejar aparte eso porque a pesar de todo Quinn era una buena chica.

Ellos veían de repente a Quinn, pero Hiram nunca le hablaba, solo Leroy. A pesar que entablaban platica, ella nunca le preguntaba por Rachel, solo hablaban de cómo estaban los dos y del trabajo de la rubia.

Después que los señores Berry llegaron a Londres, fueron a comer con Rachel y Suzie, posteriormente decidieron pasear un rato. Después de un rato que estuvieron caminando, Leroy visualizó a una rubia que se le hizo conocida.

 **LB: hija, ¿es Quinn la que está por allá? –** preguntó a Rachel señalando al otro lado de la calle.

Rachel volteó para ver si se trataba de la rubia, y efectivamente era Quinn la que se encontraba al otro lado.

 **RB: si papi –** respondió cansada de haberla visto **– sinceramente no sé qué hace por aquí.**

 **LB: bueno, yo diría que quiere recuperarte y está siguiéndote –** dijo en forma de broma a su hija y guiñándole el ojo.

 **HB: qué tonterías dices Leroy –** respondió un poco enojado hacia su marido **– ella no merece regresar con mi hija después de lo que hizo.**

 **LB: tonterías, iré a saludarla –** emprendió camino hacia la rubia.

Realmente, Leroy a pesar de lo que había sucedido, sabía que Quinn era la única que hacía feliz a su hija y aunque cuando hablaban por teléfono con Rachel, ella no hacía ninguna referencia de la rubia ni preguntaba por ella, sabía que estaba intrigada porque quería saber de Quinn.

Leroy corroboró que su hija no estaba completamente feliz ese mismo día que llegaron y la vieron con su nueva pareja, no tenía esa misma chispa a cuando estaba con Quinn. Él tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Quinn después de todo lo sucedido una vez que fue a visitarla a su nuevo departamento y aclararon muchas cosas, más tarde Leroy vio el cambio que había hecho Quinn cuando Rachel decidió irse.

 **LB: hola Quinn –** dijo sorprendiendo a una rubia un poco distraída.

 **QF: hola señor Berry, que gusto encontrarlo por aquí –** dijo estrechándole la mano.

 **LB: el gusto es mío Quinn, pero por favor llámame Leroy –** dijo abrazando a una Quinn sorprendida.

 **QF: me imagino que vino a ver la última función de Rachel en el teatro.**

 **LB: claro, no iba a perderme algo importante para ella pero veo que tú no andas tan perdida con esa información –** comentó divertido.

 **QF: si, bueno es que… -** estaba un poco nerviosa **– vine por cosas del trabajo y quise aprovechar a ver la obra y…**

 **LB: Quinn, sé que no solo quisiste ver la obra, aceptaste esa oferta solo para verla –** dijo tranquilo.

 **QF: es cierto, todo lo estoy haciendo por ella lo único que me preocupa es que pueda dificultarse más de lo que ya está para poder reconquistarla –** comentó un poco triste **– aun no le he dicho a nadie pero después que comience el año iré a Los Ángeles por un trabajo y más adelante tomar clases de cinematografía y llevar a cabo un proyecto.**

 **LB: estoy seguro que Rachel y tu estarán juntas pero ten paciencia, sé que mi hija puede ser algo difícil al principio pero ella te ama y te dará una oportunidad más –** dijo consolándola **– no te voy a mentir, Suzie me cae bien pero sé que ella no provoca lo que tu provocas en Rachel y aparte tu rubia, eres increíble, y por lo que puedo deducir es que Suzie y Rachel no podrán llevar el mismo ritmo por sus trabajos, en cualquier momento Suzie podría cansarse de eso y dejarla.**

 **QF: puede que tengas razón Leroy, pero creo que Suzie nunca haría lo que yo le hice a Rachel, que fue engañarla en el primer instante que me desesperé por lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas y es algo de lo que realmente estoy muy arrepentida.**

 **LB: Quinn, ya no te mortifiques por eso, ya quedó en el pasado, ahora vive el presente y reconquista a mi hija –** comentó casi despidiéndose **– hazlo rubia encantadora, que si yo fuera heterosexual y un poco más joven, créeme que tu serías mi chica ideal pero como ninguna de las dos cosas es verdad, me conformo con tenerte a lado de mi hija –** dijo guiñándole el ojo **– solo ten paciencia que todo estará a favor de las dos –** abrazó a Quinn **– me despido porque esa chica que te vuelve loca y que es mi hija y ese señor que me vuelve loco y que es mi esposo están esperándome y ya están desesperados.**

Leroy se fue alejando de donde estaba Quinn, llegando a lado de Rachel, Hiram y Suzie.

Quinn se quedó aun parada viendo hacia donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, reflexionando lo que le había comentado Leroy. Sabía que reconquistar a Rachel sería una tarea difícil pero no imposible, y como Leroy le dijo que tuviera paciencia, es lo que iba a hacer. Después siguió caminando, conociendo más las calles de Londres y haciendo tiempo para poder ir a ver la última actuación de Rachel en esa obra.

…

 **RB: es increíble –** le decía a Leroy **– no puede ser que nos tengas aquí esperándote cuando tu hablabas pacientemente con Quinn, que sinceramente no sé por qué a pesar de lo que hizo aun cruzas palabras con ella –** comentaba enojada.

 **HB: estoy de acuerdo con nuestra hija, Leroy –** también lo regañaba **– de hecho ella ni siquiera debería de estar en el mismo lugar que mi pequeña –** Leroy solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

 **LB: le diré una cosa –** se defendía **– lo que haya pasado entre Rachel y Quinn no es nuestro asunto…**

 **RB: pero papi, me engañó, es razón suficiente para ya no hablarle –** interrumpía molesta.

 **LB: Rachel, déjame terminar de hablar, es de mala educación interrumpir –** regañaba a Rachel **– como decía, no es nuestro asunto, es algo que ustedes dos deben arreglar, aparte Quinn es una buena chica hija, sé que no debería de meterme pero te aconsejaré algo, dale una oportunidad de hablar contigo y aclarar muchas dudas que tengas –** le aconsejaba dulcemente **– aparte creo que si tu estuvieras en el lugar de Quinn quisieras que te dieran una oportunidad de explicarte.**

 **RB: no, sí yo estuviera en el lugar de Quinn, nunca engañaría a mi pareja por más molesta que hubiese estado –** dijo enojada **– aparte ella y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, yo estoy bien con Suzie –** abrazó a esta última.

Así siguieron caminando y platicando de otras cosas, mientras que Leroy prefirió ya no sacar de nuevo el tema, lo único que pensaba era que en cuanto volviera Rachel a New York hablaría con ella tranquilamente.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN. BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **SÉ QUE HAY UNOS QUE QUIEREN QUE RACHEL NO PERDONE A QUINN PORQUE LO QUE HIZO NO TIENE JUSTIFICACIÓN, PORQUE NO ES UN ERROR Y OTRAS COSAS, Y OTROS SI QUIEREN QUE REGRESEN PERO QUE QUINN PUEDA TENER OTRA PAREJA DESPUÉS DE TANTO INSISTIR PARA QUE RACHEL PUEDA DARSE CUENTA DEL AMOR POR ELLA Y LE DÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

 **SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTAN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y GRACIAS POR LAS IDEAS QUE DAN. LA VERDAD ES QUE GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS, CON BASE A ESO ME HAN SURGIDO OTRAS IDEAS PARA PODER ENTRELAZARLAS.**

 **PERDÓN SI NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, PERO SOLO PIDO QUE ME DEN TIEMPO, YA QUE HAY VECES QUE SE TIENEN TANTAS IDEAS QUE NECESITAS RE-ACOMODARLAS PARA PODER PLASMARLAS EN PAPEL, EN ESTE CASO EN UN DOCUMENTO DIGITAL.**

 **BUENO, SOLO ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ENTENDERME, SÉ QUE ES DESESPERANTE QUE UNA HISTORIA PUEDA QUEDAR A MEDIAS, PERO HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESO NO PASE.**

 **NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Había terminado noviembre y Quinn ya se encontraba en New York. Después de que hubiera terminado Rachel la obra, ella ya no quiso buscar a su morena para no causar problemas y que mejor disfrutara la estancia de sus padres.

…

Después de llegar de Londres, Quinn se dirigió a casa de Santana y Brittany. Quería platicar con su mejor amiga acerca de cómo había pasado esos días y aparte necesitaba los diferentes puntos de vista para la reconquista de Rachel.

 **SL: entonces piensas reconquistar a la enana –** estaba pensativa **– pero cuando comience el año estarás en Los Ángeles y probablemente ella regrese aquí.**

 **QF: ¿cuál es tu punto Santana? –** preguntó con curiosidad.

 **SL: Quinn, solo quiero que seas realista. –** hizo una pausa **– Ella tiene pareja, estará ocupada al igual que tú, estarán lejos, vamos Quinn solo no quiero que sigas sufriendo. –** Santana quería que su amiga entrara en razón.

 **QF: ok, te entiendo pero si sigo así, sin hacer algo por recuperarla, me sentiré peor, reprochándome siempre con un ''si hubiera hecho esto o aquello'' –** trataba que Santana la entendiera **– solo quiero intentar, sé que no será fácil pero conozco a Rachel, aun me ama y no solo lo puedo ver sino también puedo sentirlo, algo en mí dice que no me dé por vencida y es lo que no haré, seguiré luchando por su amor.**

Santana estaba pensando bien lo que le había dicho su amiga, la verdad es que quería que su amiga siguiera con su vida pero sabía que cuando su amiga se proponía algo, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

 **SL: está bien rubia, te apoyaré, solo porque sé que si estaría en tu situación harías lo mismo.**

Quinn se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Santana para abrazarla.

 **QF: gracias latina, por eso te quiero. –** comentó abrazándola.

 **SL: rubia hueca aléjate de mí, sabes que lo sentimental no va conmigo –** dijo con un toque de diversión.

Después Brittany había llegado con la comida para que Quinn les siguiera contando de cuáles eran sus planes de reconquista. Así pasaron casi toda la tarde, y luego pasaron a otros temas.

 **BP: por cierto, hoy acabo de recibir un mensaje de Rach avisando que estaría aquí antes de navidad, ya que pasaría esas fechas con sus papás.**

Quinn ya se imaginaba que Rachel iba a llegar en esas fechas, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Ya estaba preparando su primer ataque de reconquista, quería comentárselo a Leroy para que pudiera darle un poco de ayuda pero pensó que era mala idea involucrar a alguien que era punto débil para Rachel, así que lo único que le quedaba era solo buscar ayuda en Santana y un poco en Brittany.

…

Mientras tanto, en Londres donde aún se encontraba Rachel, estaba junto con Suzie arreglando sus cosas para trasladarse a New York.

Rachel le había pedido a sus papás que le buscaran un departamento para poder vivir junto con Suzie, ya que en donde antes vivía con Quinn había sido vendido por la rubia porque así le había avisado Leroy tiempo después que Rachel se había ido a vivir a Londres.

Cuando llegara a New York junto con Suzie iban a vivir juntas porque así lo habían decidido. A su novia le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el hospital _New York-Presbyterian_ ya que ella había sido una de las mejores en sus prácticas.

Suzie le había comentado a Rachel que era mejor que vivieran por separado, pero la morena la convenció de que podían llevar las cosas viviendo juntas sin ningún problema.

…

Un día antes que Rachel y Suzie emprendieran su vuelo hacia la gran manzana, la morena estaba hablando con su amigo Jesse St. James.

Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veía, trataban de mantenerse comunicados gran parte del tiempo.

Él sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Quinn. Está demás decir que si quería matar a la rubia por haberle hecho eso a su estrella. A pesar del coraje que aún le tenía a Quinn, quería hablar con ella cuando se encontrara en New York. Por el momento Jesse estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles, ya que él optó por Hollywood en vez de Broadway.

Jesse había actuado en películas independientes, aun no quería buscar tanta fama, ya que sí lo haría, sería cuando su mejor amiga morena decidiera elegir actuar en alguna película y dejar por un rato el teatro.

 **JSt: hola mi estrella favorita –** saludó en el teléfono **\- ¿cómo estás?**

 **RB: hola Jesse, bien aunque un poco nerviosa –** aún seguía alistando sus maletas **– mañana regreso a New York con Suzie.**

 **JSt: ¿Suzie? –** hizo una pausa **\- ¡oh! ¡Suzie tu novia! –** dijo con ironía.

 **RB: si Jesse, mi novia –** rodó los ojos **– ¡ya lo sabes! –** le regañó.

 **JSt: si, lo sé Rach, pero al parecer siempre que la mencionas, nunca dices mi novia, siempre la llamas por su nombre y cuando me comentaste que salías con alguien, dijiste Suzie es mi pareja –** dijo esto último imitando su voz **– al parecer casi no te gusta pronunciar esa palabra… novia.**

Era cierto, a Suzie generalmente cuando la presentaba solo decía que eran pareja y la única vez que dijo que era su novia fue cuando vio a Quinn en el bar aquella noche.

 **RB: bueno, eso no importa Jesse, no quiero que entremos en una discusión solo por eso –** trató de tranquilizar el asunto.

 **JSt: pero sabes que lo que digo es cierto –** hizo una pausa **– pero está bien, tienes razón, no vamos a armar un lío por eso –** trataba de escuchar lo que hacía Rachel al otro lado del teléfono **– entonces estás nerviosa –** bromeó.

 **RB: si Jesse, estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué pasará cuando esté en New York.**

 **JSt: pues no debes preocuparte de nada porque lo único que pasará es que yo llego en dos días para pasar mis vacaciones junto a mi mejor amiga –** decía sonriendo.

 **RB: ¿también estarás en New York? –** preguntaba atónita **\- ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada Jesse? –** le reclamaba a su amigo **\- ¡serán geniales esos días! –** gritaba emocionada.

 **JSt: si Rach, ya verás que nos la pasaremos increíble –** también estaba emocionado por ver a su mejor amiga.

 **RB: ¿y ya tienes dónde quedarte?**

 **JSt: me quedaré en casa de tus papás.**

 **RB: bien, entonces te veré allá.**

 **JSt: claro estrellita, nos vemos, cuídate.**

Después que Rachel terminó de hablar con Jesse, siguió acomodando su ropa en las maletas.

Un día antes sus muebles y otras cosas las había mandado a New York para que cuando llegarán pudieran arreglar el departamento. Igual unas cosas de Suzie las mandaron.

…

Quinn por otra parte, estaba en su oficina terminando de realizar unos trabajos y arreglando unos papeles para los últimos detalles para irse a Los Ángeles antes de salir de vacaciones.

Aunque últimamente tenía mucho trabajo, lo que hacía era adelantar en su oficina para que cuando llegara a su departamento, pudiera seguir con la misión rescate de ''reconquistar al amor de mi vida''. A Santana no le parecía muy bien el nombre que su amiga le había puesto a su ''misión rescate'' como lo llamaba Quinn, pero la latina no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso y lo único que le quedaba era hacerle bromas a la rubia por eso.

Las tres sabían que al día siguiente Rachel iba a llegar, ya que le había avisado a Britt y ésta como siempre se le había escabullido esa información delante de Quinn y Santana.

…

Al otro día en Londres una morena junto a su pareja ya estaban listas en el aeropuerto para poder abordar cuando fuera anunciado su vuelo.

Pasaron como 10 minutos cuando escucharon:

'' _Vuelo 512 con destino a la ciudad de New York pasen a abordar por la puerta 10''_

Rachel aún se sentía nerviosa, solo de pensar que estando en la gran manzana en cualquier momento podría toparse con una rubia con unos ojos hermosos color avellana y que no podía sacarse de la mente desde el último encuentro que habían tenido y desde que la vio por última vez en el cierre de la obra sentada hasta atrás.

 _ **RB: no puedo seguir con esto. Quinn sal de mi mente y mi alma ya porque no sé si pueda superarte así. –**_ pensó.

Y allí iba Rachel, rumbo a su ciudad, rumbo a una vida diferente de nuevo, y tal vez esa vida podría cambiar nuevamente gracias a una rubia que la estaba esperando con ansías para poner en marcha su misión rescate.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY QUERIDOS LECTORES, BONITA NOCHE.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO COMO VA LA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD ME ESTÁ COSTANDO UN POCO ACLARAR LAS IDEAS PERO POCO A POCO SE VAN DESARROLLANDO.**

 **EN SERIO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉ YENDO BIEN ÉSTO.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

El día que Rachel iba a llegar a New York, Leroy aprovechó a pasar al departamento de Quinn para platicar con ella antes que llegara su hija, aparte porque Hiram había viajado a Lima para arreglar unos asuntos.

 **QF: hola señor Berry, pase. –** saludó dándole paso hacia su departamento **– tome asiento –** dijo tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que Leroy **– ¿a qué debo su visita?**

 **LB: hola Quinn, gracias. –** hizo una pausa **– primero que nada, ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted, prefiero que me tutees, así no me siento tan viejo –** bromeó **– y segundo quería pasar antes que llegue el vuelo donde viene Rachel.**

 **QF: y ¿a qué hora llega?**

 **LB: debe estar aterrizando como a las 15 horas. –** dijo pensativo **– y bien ¿dónde pasarás estás fechas?**

 **QF: las pasaré aquí, en una semana llegarán mis papás para pasar dos semanas en la gran manzana.**

A pesar que al principio, cuando Quinn comenzó a salir con Rachel, Leroy fue un poco más duro con la rubia con respecto a su hija, Hiram lo había tomado sin ningún problema y había congeniado más con Quinn. Con el paso del tiempo, Leroy y Quinn fueron conviviendo más, por ese motivo es que éste después de todo lo sucedido, no perdía comunicación con la rubia.

 **QF: y ¿cómo les va con Charls?**

Charls era el perrito que hace 4 años Quinn le había regalado a Rachel en su cumpleaños. Después que esta última tuviera que irse a Londres, y que la rubia vendiera el departamento donde vivían, decidió que era mejor que su amigo se quedara con los papás de la morena, ya que ellos decidieron quedarse por un tiempo viviendo en New York aunque aún tenían la casa en Lima. De vez en cuando se quedaban en esa ciudad a visitar a los papás de Quinn porque a pesar de todo no perdían ese vínculo de amigos.

 **LB: muy bien, aunque al parecer no solo extraña a mi hija, sino también a su otra madre –** inquirió **\- ¿por qué no lo has ido a visitar?**

 **QF: sinceramente no quiero causar problemas con Hiram, estoy totalmente segura que me odia. –** dijo apenada.

 **LB: no te preocupes rubia, no te odia, solo si te presentas lo único que haría es matarte –** estaba bromeando.

 **QF: lo bueno es que no me odia –** comentó riendo.

Así pasaron entre plática y plática, antes que Leroy tuviera que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a su hija.

 **LB: espero pronto puedas ir a visitar a Charls, sabes que eres bienvenida y no te preocupes por el tonto de mi marido, poco a poco se le está pasando el enojo.**

 **QF: gracias Leroy, espero visitarlos antes de navidad.**

Y así Leroy se retiró para ir por su hija al aeropuerto.

…

Rachel y Suzie ya habían llegado y se encontraban con Leroy. Éste las había acompañado al nuevo departamento que junto con su marido habían elegido para su hija.

Después de haber dejado las cosas, salieron a comer y posteriormente dar un paseo, pero Leroy las tuvo que dejar cuando salieron de comer.

…

La pareja iba caminando por las calles de New York agarradas de la mano, disfrutando de su alrededor. Rachel iba un poco distraída, viendo a todas partes por si se encontraba a Quinn en el camino.

En todo el viaje, no paraba de pensar en esa rubia que anteriormente la traía locamente enamorada, pero ahora lo que sentía hacia ella era decepción. Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía no iban a irse fácilmente pero todos los días trataba de sacarlos completamente.

Suzie había sido de gran ayuda en su estancia en Londres, le había acogido un gran cariño, pero no era amor. No le había mentido, si la quería y lo que esperaba era que pudiera enamorarse de ella como lo había estado de Quinn. Agradecía que la comprendiera en todo este tiempo, siempre que recordaba algo acerca del pasado, ella estaba para consolarla, decía que a pesar de lo que pasara, lo único que quería era que siguiera confiando en ella.

Estuvieron paseando por _Central Park_ y después de 20 minutos decidieron sentarse a disfrutar del paisaje que les ofrecía.

 **RB: cariño –** tomó su mano **– sé que no ha sido fácil el llegar a un lugar nuevo para ti donde tienes que comenzar otra vida, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ayudarte, somos una pareja y sé lo que se siente adaptarte a otra ciudad –** agarró su cara y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

 **SH: gracias hermosa –** dijo sobre sus labios.

…

Quinn y sus amigas Santana y Britt habían decidido salir ese día a pasear un poco, ya que tenían tiempo que no solían hacerlo, ya sea porque Quinn estaba ocupada con mucho trabajo en la empresa o si Santana estaba tratando de abrir una escuela de actuación para pequeños y Britt daba clases de baile en otra escuela pero en cuanto su esposa inaugurara su propia escuela, la ayudaría a dar clases.

Estaban tranquilamente caminando por _Central Park,_ cuando, para sorpresa de Quinn, a lo lejos visualizó a Rachel, y lo peor es que estaba besando a Suzie. Santana se percató de Quinn, y al instante llevó su vista hacia la dirección que tomaba la mirada de la rubia. Britt no dudó y realizó la misma acción.

Aunque a Quinn le dolía ver esa imagen, se recompuso rápidamente y prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia, eso no estropearía los planes que tenía en mente. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, o eso se vendría abajo y simplemente se odiaría por ser cobarde.

…

Cuando llegaron al departamento, lo primero que hicieron fue acomodar algunas cosas en la sala y después el cuarto que iban a compartir.

Esa noche, aunque estaban cansadas, eso no era motivo para las dos para no tener relaciones en ese instante, al contrario, Rachel era quien daba ese paso para no quedarse con las ganas y no lo dudó ni un segundo. Lo único que quería era tener sexo, quería a su novia en la cama y que ésta le diera unos cuantos orgasmos.

A pesar que solo llevaban 2 meses como pareja, ya habían intimado. Rachel había sido la que había hecho eso posible, ya que en un momento que estaban en su departamento tomando un poco, la morena se le había insinuado a Suzie y como no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, tuvieron relaciones.

Después siguieron intimando pero ya no a causa del alcohol, pero siempre que iban a tener relaciones, todo iba muy rápido, como si algo desesperara a Rachel en el momento. Por más que la morena se lo negará a ella misma, sabía que eso pasaba porque aún tenía un poco de enojo hacia Quinn, y cuando eso pasaba, era inevitable no imaginársela con otra mujer cuando aún eran novias.

Posteriormente, cuando ya habían caído rendidas en la cama, Rachel todavía estaba despierta pensando en cómo dirigir su vida. En ese momento miraba a una Suzie durmiendo muy tranquilamente, le gustaba como esa chica le hacía sentir que todo podía estar bien, sin problemas. Estaba decidida a poder enamorarse de esa castaña con ojos hermosos, ¿cómo lo haría? no sabía pero tenía que hacerlo.

Iba a empezar a olvidar completamente a Quinn, definitivamente lo haría, pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡HOLA!**

 **PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN SUBIR NUEVO CAPÍTULO, PERO AHORA ESTARÉ MÁS OCUPADA POR CUESTIONES QUE ESTARÉ EMPEZANDO MI TESIS, PERO HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA TENER TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SUBIRLOS.**

 **Dj J-16: PERDÓN PORQUE SI HAN SIDO CAPÍTULOS CORTOS, PERO A VECES PREFIERO SUBIRLOS ASÍ PARA QUE NO PASEN MUCHOS DÍAS SIN ACTUALIZAR, Y CON RESPECTO A UN FLASHBACK, ESTA HISTORIA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LOVE HURTS PERO TRATÉ DE RESUMIR LO QUE HABÍA HECHO QUINN.**

 **PATI: TRATARÉ DE NO HACER TAN LARGO EL DRAMA, PORQUE TIENES RAZÓN HAY PERSONAS QUE SE ABURREN DE ESO Y YA NO SIGUEN LA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Días después que Leroy había visitado a Quinn de sorpresa, ésta se encontraba nerviosa, ya que había decidido ir a la casa de los señores Berry, como le había sugerido Leroy en ir a visitar a Charls, el perro Beagle que le había regalado a Rachel en su cumpleaños. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba, ya que él le hacía recordar a su morena.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, Quinn estaba indecisa en si quedarse y tocar el timbre o irse y no volver. Pero antes de decidir de alguna de sus opciones, la puerta se abrió y allí se encontraba Jesse St. James, el mejor amigo de Rachel Berry. Cuando la rubia lo vio, se quedó totalmente congelada, nunca pensó en que él fuera a estar frente a ella. Sabía que lo más probable era que la odiara por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Jesse vio a Quinn afuera de la casa de los Berry, también quedó sorprendido, era a la última que podría esperar a ver allí. Tal vez en un momento él quería matar a esa rubia por haber dañado a su estrella, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hablar con Quinn y que no fuera educado con ella.

 **JSt: hola Quinn –** saludó cortésmente **– los señores Berry no están –** informó **– pero…**

 **QF: no te preocupes Jesse, puedo venir otro día –** interrumpió la rubia **– mucho gusto en verte, hasta luego –** iba a marcharse, cuando Jesse habló.

 **JSt: Quinn, espera –** estaba pensando si sería bueno hablar en ese momento con ella **– pasa por favor –** dijo amablemente **– necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas.**

La rubia no creía que Jesse fuera a pedirle eso, en ese momento. La verdad es que tenía miedo a que pudiera decirle tantas cosas horribles, que a decir verdad, pensaba que si las merecía. Pero para su sorpresa no fue tal y como lo pensó, así que aceptó la invitación y se adentró a la casa.

Cuando estaban en la sala, salió un Charls muy contento de volver a ver a su otra madre, a pesar de que había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, aun se acordaba de ella.

Quinn se alegró de verlo y comenzó a acariciarlo y mimarlo. Extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba esos momentos en que era domingo y la pasaba con Rachel y Charls en el departamento viendo alguna película. Realmente Charls se la pasaba echado en su cama jugando con alguna pelota o juguete que la rubia le compraba.

Jesse veía cómo la rubia tenía una mirada de tristeza, se veía diferente a la última vez que él las había visitado. Aunque al principio, cuando la morena le había contado que se había encontrado a Quinn en Londres y que había sido dura con ella al momento de enfrentarla, él pensó que la rubia se lo merecía, pero ahora que estaba con ella en la sala y mirándola, algo le hizo entrar en razón y que se le estrujara el corazón.

 **JSt: Quinn perdón por interrumpir tu momento con Charls, pero necesito hablar contigo acerca de Rachel –** dijo sentándose a lado de la rubia.

Quinn posó su mirada en aquel chico, y vio compasión en la mirada de Jesse. Compuso su postura y quedaron de frente para hablar.

 **QF: bien Jesse, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? –** preguntó aun sabiendo qué tema quería abordar aquel chico.

 **JSt: sabes de qué quiero hablar –** silencio **– de Rachel –** finalizó.

Realmente Quinn estaba pensando en las palabras que iba a decir, no sabía cómo empezar aquella plática acerca de lo que quería saber St. James.

 **QF: bien, creo que ya sabes lo que sucedió –** comentó cabizbaja **– y no dudo que quieras matarme después de eso.**

 **JSt: al principio quería hacerlo –** comentó algo enojado **– porque heriste a mi estrella y sabes lo que ella significa para mí –** Quinn alzó la mirada.

 **QF: lo sé, por eso no creía conveniente hablarte, sabía que tanto Rachel, como sus papás y tu estarían enojados conmigo, aunque Rach aún lo sigue –** desvió su mirada.

 **JSt: Quinn, solo quiero que me expliques qué pasó realmente, sé que no deberías decírmelo a mí, pero le pregunté a Rachel si había hablado contigo al respecto y me dijo que no y que no sabía si algún día iba a poder hacerlo, así que estoy dispuesto a que tú me expliques.**

 **QF: sé que Rach no está dispuesta a hablar conmigo, porque me lo ha dejado claro, pero cuando amas realmente a alguien no te das por vencido –** volvía a fijar su mirada en Jesse **– lo que hice fue un error totalmente, sabes que yo sería incapaz de querer hacerle daño a Rachel, pero ese día discutimos y pasó tan rápido –** Jesse escuchaba atento a lo que Quinn relataba **– comencé a tomar un poco y estaba una chica que trabajaba en la misma empresa donde aún trabajo, así que comenzamos a platicar y yo seguía tomando, al principio pensé que ella solo quería crear una buena amistad pero después de unas copas de más, ella simplemente coqueteaba conmigo y no perdía tiempo de rozar mí piel –** se detuvo por un momento **– tal vez pienses que por qué no la detuve en ese momento pero la verdad es que estaba tan ebria que ya no podía controlarme, aún sentía ese estrés y cuando vi al otro día, estaba en un lugar donde no era mi cuarto y no estaba Rachel, si no otra persona. –** terminó de contar, esperando qué opinaba Jesse.

Él, simplemente se quedó analizando todo lo que le había contado la rubia que tenía enfrente. Tal vez Quinn no tenía la culpa, pero él se había enterado que no había sido la única vez que había tenido sexo con esa misma chica, así que decidió preguntar.

 **JSt: entiendo que esa vez estabas ebria, y esa chica se haya aprovechado de eso, pero ¿y las otras veces? –** preguntó seriamente **– porque esa no fue la única vez que estuviste con esa chica.**

 **QF: tienes razón, esa no fue la única vez, las otras veces fueron en mi oficina y la última fue en una cena, pero créeme que estoy completamente arrepentida de eso y sí pudiera regresar el tiempo, cambiaría eso. –** dijo arrepentida.

 **JSt: pero Quinn, no puedes hacerlo, lo hecho, hecho está y lo único que te queda es resignarte a perderla o difícilmente recuperarla.**

 **QF: créeme, que estoy dispuesta a recuperarla, ya me resignaré cuando realmente vea que no hay ninguna oportunidad, pero no quiero perder al amor de mi vida.**

 **JSt: entonces tienes mucho trabajo Fabray –** comentó divertido.

Quinn estaba algo extrañada con Jesse, porque no pensó que con él pudiera hablar tranquilamente, así como la había hecho con Leroy.

 **QF: Jesse, ¿por qué me tratas amablemente después de lo que le hice a Rachel?**

 **JSt: sé que te parece extraño, pero lo hago primeramente porque sé que no eres una mala persona, y segundo porque sé lo que se siente cometer un error y que esa persona no pueda perdonarte –** agachó la mirada.

 **QF: tú… ¿tú igual engañaste a tu pareja? –** preguntó sorprendida.

 **JSt: no exactamente como tú, pero si oculté algo por un tiempo y cuando se lo comenté, simplemente me dijo que por qué se lo había ocultado tanto tiempo –** alzó la mirada **– así que Quinn, creo que lo que le dolió más a Rachel fue que se lo ocultaste por mucho tiempo, y ella pensaba que era ELLA –** recalcó **– quien estaba haciendo algo mal y que por eso su relación estaba siendo diferente y no de una manera positiva, sino al contrario, así que creo que puedes tener una oportunidad con esa morena ya que no creo que pueda llegar a estar mucho tiempo con su pareja. –** comentó dándole esperanzas a Quinn.

Así siguieron platicando, de lo que había pasado después de la graduación de Jesse, ya que él se había graduado junto con Rachel, pero él tomó la decisión de irse a Los Ángeles. Quinn le comentó que en las primeras semanas del siguiente año iba a irse a donde él se encontraba actualmente radicando, ya que quería aprender de cinematografía.

Estaban platicando tan plácidamente, que no se percataron que habían llegado Hiram y Leroy. Ese día había llegado Hiram de Lima.

Cuando Hiram vio a la rubia, su enojo no pasó desapercibido. Así que Quinn tuvo que pararse de su asiento.

 **QF: perdón –** decía apenadamente **– vine a ver a Charls y sin darme cuenta me quedé platicando con Jesse.**

Lo decía más por la reacción de Hiram.

 **LB: no te preocupes Quinn, ya sabes que eres bienvenida y… -** Hiram no lo dejó terminar.

 **HB: aquí no eres bienvenida Quinn –** dijo enojado **– así que será mejor que te vayas.**

Leroy estaba cansado de que su esposo aun le tuviera rencor a Quinn.

 **LB: Hiram, será mejor que dejes de actuar así, no trates mal a Quinn, que ella no te ha hecho nada.**

 **HB: a mí no, pero a nuestra hija si, así que no sé porque la defiendes, pero será mejor que ni se le ocurra venir de nuevo porque no será bien recibida de mí parte. –** decía dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Leroy se acercaba a saludar a Quinn.

 **LB: perdón por la alteración de Hiram, pero aún sigue dolido porque él te consideraba como a una hija y cuando se enteró del asunto, se decepcionó y es una persona que sí la decepcionas, realmente le duele y le cuesta trabajo, pero no te preocupes –** colocaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia **– hablaré con él –** le daba una cálida sonrisa.

 **QF: Leroy, no te preocupes, perdóname a mí por no avisarte y haber presenciado esta escena. –** decía apenada **– realmente me gustaría aclarar las cosas con él y con Rachel, pero al parecer se parecen mucho en carácter –** comentaba jugando.

 **LB: tranquila, que trataré de convencerlo para que puedas hablar con él pero de Rachel no creo que pueda hacer mucho, ya sabes, a veces es realmente terca –** bromeaba.

 **QF: no convenzas a Rachel, no quiero involucrarte y que salgan peleados porque me quieras ayudar, así que a ella déjamelo a mí –** comentaba con una sonrisa.

Después Quinn se despidió de Jesse y Leroy, y antes de irse estaba jugando con Charls.

…

Por otra parte, Rachel estaba en su departamento, arreglando unas cosas que faltaban por acomodar. Después que había llegado de Londres, la contactaron para poder realizar una obra nueva, aunque nunca supo cómo habían conseguido su dirección. Los ensayos comenzarían a principio del siguiente año, por eso estaba disfrutando de sus días de vacaciones, aunque Suzie ya estaba trabajando y estaba todo el día en el hospital.

Después que habían llegado de Londres y al otro día había llegado su amigo Jesse, se pasó el fin de semana con su amigo y Suzie. Pero era miércoles y los últimos días no había ido a visitar a sus padres ni a su amigo, así que decidió ir a visitarlos.

Cuando llegó, vio que una rubia iba saliendo de la casa de sus papás y despidiéndose de Jesse y Leroy y que después jugaba con su perro, Charls. Sabía perfectamente quién era ella.

No podía estar pasando, cuando por un momento ya no pensaba en Quinn, tenía que encontrársela. No es que ya no sintiera nada por ella o que la odiara, simplemente le fastidiaba intentar olvidarla y que no le saliera bien.

Rachel se mantenía en su auto, esperando que ella no la viera, pero era inevitable que no reconociera su auto. Quinn sabía que allí estaba la morena ocultándose de ella pero prefirió no acercarse. Tenía un asunto pendiente para que al día siguiente pudiera darle una sorpresa a Rachel.

…

Cuando la morena por fin había salido de su auto, entró a la casa de sus padres, y les reclamó a Jesse y su papi Leroy que por qué habían dejado entrar a Quinn y que viera a Charls.

 **LB: te recuerdo, que Quinn te regaló a Charls, así que tiene todo el derecho de verlo –** comentaba para que dejará de actuar como tonta con respecto a la rubia.

 **JSt: aparte yo quería platicar con ella –** decía Jesse con calma **– no creo que haya algo malo con eso Rach.**

 **RB: no me digas así –** gritaba **– has traicionado nuestra amistad –** comentaba con dramatismo.

Hiram tampoco se iba a quedar callado con respecto al tema.

 **HB: solo les pido que no la vuelvan a dejar pasar, también es mi casa –** puntualizaba **– no les digo que no tengan contacto con ella, solo no quiero verla aquí.**

 **LB: Hiram, necesito hablar contigo –** caminaba rumbo a su cuarto. Hiram lo seguía cansado.

 **HB: bien, ya estamos a solas –** se sentaba en la orilla de la cama **\- ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?**

 **LB: sé que estás dolido con Quinn por lo que hizo, pero debes darle una oportunidad de explicarte –** comentaba dulcemente.

 **HB: no tengo nada que hablar con ella, simplemente lo que hizo no tiene perdón y ha herido a mí hija… a nuestra hija, también deberías estar dolido con Quinn –** echaba en cara.

 **LB: yo estaba dolido con ella, pero después me di cuenta que no la habíamos dejado que nos explicara qué había pasado, así que decidí hablar con ella una vez que fui a su trabajo y realmente está arrepentida.**

Hiram estaba pensando las cosas. No quería que Rachel pensará que la estaba traicionando pero también él sabía que su hija amaba tanto a esa rubia, que cometió un error, pero somos humanos, no podemos ser perfectos y tal vez su hija debería de darle otra oportunidad.

 **HB: creo que tienes razón –** dijo por lo bajo **– debería hablar con Quinn –** miró a los ojos a su esposo **– todos cometemos errores y merecemos una oportunidad de explicarnos, aunque es algo que Rachel debería de hacer –** dijo más calmado.

 **LB: exacto, pero Quinn me pidió que no nos involucremos en eso, que no insistamos a nuestra hija a que hable con ella. Solo te diré que Quinn hará lo imposible para recuperar a nuestra estrellita –** se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

…

En la sala estaban Rachel y Jesse. La morena aún estaba enojada con su amigo pero Jesse no iba a dejarse manipular por su amiga.

 **JSt: Rachel, sé que no quieres hablar con Quinn pero eso no involucra que tus papás o yo no lo hagamos –** decía con firmeza **– soy tu amigo y lo sabes pero no puedes decirme con quien hablar o no.**

 **RB: pero deberías apoyarme a mí no a ella, yo soy tu mejor amiga y no ella Jesse –** le recalcaba con tristeza.

 **JSt: te apoyo, pero no quieras manipularme así Rachel, creo que estás algo grande como para querer hacer ese tipo de cosas –** decía enojado.

Cuando su amigo se iba a retirar, Rachel le habló.

 **RB: Jesse, espera, perdóname, tienes razón, es algo que no debo de hacer –** decía abrazándolo **– solo que aún me cuesta trabajo olvidarla y no quiero lastimar a Suzie –** estaba llorando.

 **JSt: lo sé pequeña… no te diré que vuelvas con Quinn, pero solo habla con ella al respecto de lo que pasó porque aún no le has dado la oportunidad de explicarte –** se separó para mirarla a los ojos **– solo piensa lo que te digo Rach.**

…

Quinn había ido a ver a su prima Kitty, quería pedirle un favor para poder realizar lo que tenía pensado hacer al otro día.

Kitty cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, regañó a Quinn y prefirió ponerse en contacto con la morena. Sabía que era asunto de ellas dos, así que la amistad que tenía con Rachel no tenía por qué verse afectada.

…

Ya iba a anochecer, estaba haciendo bastante frío, así que Quinn decidió ir al departamento de Rachel y dejar una nota con el recepcionista de aquel edificio.

¿Cómo Quinn sabía dónde vivía Rachel? Fácil, el día que la morena llegó, fue a dejar a Leroy al aeropuerto, así que decidió esperar a que se dirigieran al departamento para así seguir al taxi al que se habían subido.

Cuando realmente amas a alguien, llegas a hacer muchas locuras, pero quien puede decir que eso no puede traer cosas buenas.

Quinn sabía que si no se arriesgaba, entonces si la perdería, y eso no estaba en los planes de la rubia. Por eso Quinn estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer al siguiente día.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO QUERIDOS LECTORES.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA BUENAS TARDES, VENGO A DEJARLES OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

 **seth rollins: TRATARÉ DE NO ALARGAR EL DRAMA Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO :)**

 **TRATARÉ DE ALARGAR LOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE NO SEAN TAN CORTOS Y NO SE ABURRAN.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Después de haber estado un rato conviviendo con sus papás y su mejor amigo Rachel estaba llegando al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, y al llegar el recepcionista de allí le dio una nota que le habían dejado.

La morena pensó que tal vez podría ser una nota que algún fan algo obsesionado u obsesionada pudo haber dejado. Así que decidió esperar a llegar a su departamento para leerla.

…

Quinn ya se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer al otro día. Esperaba que conforme a lo que estaba teniendo preparado para Rach, ésta pudiera darle una oportunidad y sin importar que pudieran estar lejos, la rubia haría lo que fuera para poder visitar a su morena.

…

Cuando Rachel llegó a su cuarto y se había colocado ropa cómoda, recordó la nota que le habían hecho llegar. Se dirigió a la sala para acomodarse en el sofá y descansar un poco. Posteriormente, buscó la nota que estaba en un sobre que había dejado en su bolso, y comenzó a leerla.

 _Hola Rach._

 _Sé que aun estás enojada conmigo y que probablemente no quieras hablar aún, pero solo quiero que mañana puedas escuchar la radio en la estación Wilde 105.2 a las 19 horas, solo te pido eso por favor._

 _Te amo_

 _Q.F_

Después que termino de leer, sintió que había algo más en el sobre y encontró una fotografía que le había mandado Quinn, donde estaban en un parque en un día de picnic, y Rachel observó que esa fotografía era del día que ellas habían tenido su primera cita y se habían hecho novias. Recordaba ese día como el día más especial en la vida de las dos, ese día la rubia la hizo sentir especial.

Rachel al ver la imagen de las dos juntas sentadas cerca de un árbol, la morena recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y ambas sonreían, se veían tan felices, y Rachel recordó que ese día sentía como si el mundo no girara y todo su alrededor se hubiera detenido, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Quinn.

También recordó las palabras que Quinn le dijo cuando le había preguntado por qué había elegido ese lugar:

 _Porque es especial para mí, y quería tener a la persona especial en mí lugar especial para que el momento fuera especial y surja algo especial_

Ese día habían confesado todo lo que sentían hacia la otra y Rachel sabía que era el amor de su vida siempre que la miraba a esos ojos color avellana que la mataban desde la primera vez que los había visto. Y en ese momento le llegó otro recuerdo, de cuando le preguntó acerca del destino y Quinn le contestó:

 _No creo en el destino, pero podemos crear un destino juntas._

Cuando Rachel estaba sosteniendo la foto, sintió que en la parte de atrás había algo escrito y la volteó y se dio cuenta que esas últimas palabras estaban escritas al reverso de la fotografía. A la morena se le salían las lágrimas al haber recordado todo eso.

Pero justo en ese preciso momento iba entrando Suzie al departamento, así que Rachel guardó las cosas en su bolso, se secó las lágrimas y fue directo a la cocina.

 **SH: hola cariño, iré a cambiarme –** decía dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

 **RB: hola cielo –** saludaba **– estoy en la cocina –** gritaba para que la escuchara **– prepararé la cena.**

…

Al otro día, Quinn ya estaba en la radio de su prima Kitty, faltaban 30 minutos para que saliera al aire el programa de ésta última. Quinn ya estaba preparando todo para cuando llegara la hora.

…

Por otra parte, Rachel se encontraba en su departamento en la sala cuando llegó Suzie de trabajar.

 **SH: hola pequeña –** iba hacia la morena para saludarla **\- ¿qué tal tu día? –** le daba un beso en los labios.

Rachel se sorprendió que hubiera llegado temprano la castaña.

 **RB: ho… hola cariño –** se encontraba un poco nerviosa **– has llegado temprano –** miraba hacia su reloj de pared. Eran las 18:50, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que la morena colocara la estación de la radio.

 **SH: si, es que hoy estuvo tranquilo el día y me dejaron salir antes –** comentaba la castaña.

Rachel se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto. Suzie quedó algo extrañada por el comportamiento de la morena, pero lo dejó pasar y mejor encendió la televisión para ver que podía mirar.

En el cuarto, la morena solo se colocó unos _jeans_ negros, una blusa blanca de mangas largas, sus botas y agarró su abrigo negro.

Cuando salió a la sala le dijo a Suzie que tenía que salir.

 **RB: cariño, saldré a comprar unas cosas –** se dirigía hacia su pareja **– regreso en un rato –** dejaba un beso en sus labios.

Rachel salió de su departamento y ya en la planta baja del edificio saludó al recepcionista y se dirigió a su auto.

En ese momento que se adentraba al auto, lo primero que hizo fue prender la radio y colocar la estación que le había dicho la rubia.

…

En la radio estaba comenzando el programa, y Quinn se sentaba a un lado de su prima Kitty, quien era la encargada de dirigir dicho programa.

 **KW: buenas tardes New York, hoy en el programa tendremos a una chica que quiere hacer algo especial –** decía mirando hacia Quinn **– es algo necia, pero como seguía insistiendo la dejé para que pudiera llevar acabo esa sorpresa –** Quinn solo sonreía pero se notaban sus nervios **– así que los dejo a cargo de Quinn Fabray. –** terminaba de decir Kitty.

El micrófono de Kitty ya había salido del aire y el único que estaba encendido era el de Quinn.

 **QF: hola buenas tardes –** se aclaraba la garganta **– bueno, como decía mi prima Kitty, tengo algo especial que hacer –** silencio mientras pensaba qué decir **– hay una persona que es muy especial para mí –** miraba hacia un papel que tenía en las manos **– le hice daño pero estoy segura que la amo y que no puedo vivir sin ella** – arrugaba dicho papel que contenía lo que iba a decir y lo tiraba a la basura **– tenía escrito todo lo que iba a decir pero quiero que mejor las palabras salgan improvisadas –** se aclaraba la garganta de nuevo **– no sé si en este preciso momento me esté escuchando, pero por si lo estás, quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea con tal de recuperarte, mi vida desde que nos separamos, ha sido tan monótona y solitaria que llega a doler, extraño esos momentos juntas, cuando nos quedábamos los domingos viendo películas sin importar que ya la hubiéramos visto por enésima vez… y sí, me refiero a** _ **Funny Girl**_ **–** se le escapaba una risita **– no me importaba verla de nuevo por ti, porque sabía que eras feliz y me encantaba verte y escucharte cuando salían los musicales, y me detenía a pensar que no me gustaría cambiar ese momento especial pero por desgracia las cosas cambiaron y he tenido un vacío enorme al no tenerte, por eso es que hoy quisiera que escucharas esta canción –** agarraba la guitarra que tenía a lado y comenzaba a hacer sonar los primeros acordes.

 _ **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it's the only thing that I know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We made these memories for ourselves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where our eyes are never closing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our hearts were never broken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And time's forever frozen, still**_

 _ **So you can keep me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Holding me close until our eyes meet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**_

En ese momento Rachel se encontraba estacionada algo lejos del edificio donde vivía, escuchando todo lo que decía Quinn, y cuando la rubia comenzó a cantar, Rachel sacó la fotografía que le había mandado.

 _ **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it's the only thing that I know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it's the only thing to take with us when we die**_

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We made these memories for ourselves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where our eyes are never closing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our hearts were never broken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And time's forever frozen, still**_

 _ **So you can keep me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Holding me close until our eyes meet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You won't ever be alone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And if you hurt me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's okay baby, there'll be worse things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I won't ever let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me to come home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me to come home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me to come home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me to come home**_

Quinn se mantenía tocando la guitarra y cantando con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría no iba a poder cantar y se quebraría en ese momento.

 _ **You can keep me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside the necklace you bought when you were sixteen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Keep it deep within your soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And if you hurt me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's okay baby, there'll be worse things**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **When I'm going, I will remember how you kissed me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me to come home**_

Terminaban de sonar los acordes y Quinn dejaba a un lado la guitarra. Espero unos segundos para poder hablar.

 **QF: esta canción es** _ **Photograph**_ **de Ed Sheeran y es dedicada a ti, mi más hermoso destino –** decía con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas **– solo te digo que no me daré por vencida por que te amo Rachel Berry. –** finalizaba reincorporándose de su lugar.

 **KW: y bueno, espero les haya gustado –** decía ya con su micrófono encendido **– los dejamos con estas canciones, regresamos en unos instantes.**

…

Rachel aún se encontraba en el auto, con la fotografía entre sus manos. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, tenía pareja y no quería lastimarla, aún sentía dolor por lo sucedido con la rubia que hace unos instantes había dicho unas palabras muy hermosas y cantando una hermosa canción de su artista favorito que le habían llegado al corazón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su traición.

Así que echo la fotografía a su bolso, arrancó el auto y se dirigió a otro lugar para ir a comprar la cena y regresar a casa con su pareja.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BUENAS NOCHES, DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

 **HE LEÍDO SUS REVIEWS, Y SINCERAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO SUS OPINIONES CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA. HAY PERSONAS QUE DICEN QUE QUINN NO DEBERÍA TENER EL PERDÓN DE RACHEL Y QUE NO LA AMA POR LO QUE HIZO, TAMBIÉN DICEN QUE QUINN QUEDA COMO ARRASTRADA Y QUE MEJOR CONSIGA OTRA PAREJA Y LA MAYORÍA QUIERE QUE RACHEL PERDONE A LA RUBIA.**

 **SOLO QUIERO DAR MI OPINIÓN TAMBIÉN, PARA MI NO ES FÁCIL SEGUIR REDACTANDO CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TENGO DISPONIBLE Y DARME IDEAS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PERO AUN ASÍ LO HAGO, SÉ QUE NO A TODOS LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO EL RUMBO QUE ESTÁ TOMANDO Y RESPETO SUS OPINIONES, PERO SINCERAMENTE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO DIFERENTE A OTROS FICS, ENTIENDO EL PUNTO QUE LA INFIDELIDAD NO ES UN TEMA SENCILLO, AL CONTRARIO, ES DIFÍCIL Y CADA QUIEN TIENE SU PUNTO DE VISTA.**

 **PERO BUENO, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE A LOS QUE QUIERAN SEGUIR LEYENDO SEGUIRÁN SIENDO BIENVENIDOS Y A LOS QUE YA NO QUIEREN SEGUIR LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA ES AGRADECER HASTA DONDE SE QUIERAN QUEDAR.**

 **PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, TRATARÉ DE SUBIR CADA QUE PUEDA OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SEPAN ENTENDER Y AGUANTAR OTRO POCO MÁS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE.**

 **AHORA SI DEJO QUE SIGAN CON EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 _ **2017**_

Después que Quinn había salido de la radio, se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Rachel y dejó otro sobre con el recepcionista. Posteriormente, salió de allí, y como ya había anochecido, se quedó oculta en otro lugar para esperar a ver cuando la morena regresara.

Cuando se percató que Rachel había estacionado su auto, vio que ésta estaba apagando la radio y antes de bajar, agarró su bolso y tomó algo de allí, al principio no se había dado cuenta de qué era, pero se dio cuenta que era la foto que le había mandado. La morena se quedó unos segundos mirando la fotografía y después la volvió a colocar en el bolso y salió del auto.

Quinn quería ir hacia ella y preguntarle si había escuchado lo que le había dedicado hace un momento, pero decidió que no era buena idea y se marchó de allí.

…

Cuando Rachel iba a subir hacia su departamento, el recepcionista le dio otro sobre. Ella sabía que era de la rubia, y cuando le pregunto al recepcionista y le comentó que era la misma persona que el día anterior, confirmó su sospecha. Lo que no se esperaba era que tenía pocos minutos que esa persona se había ido.

Rachel subió por el elevador y se adentró al departamento. Allí estaba Suzie viendo la televisión aun. La morena fue a la cocina a preparar la cena que había comprado y se dirigió a la sala junto con la castaña para pasar un rato viendo películas juntas.

En ese momento, a Rachel le llegó las palabras que la rubia había dicho, y pensó que esos momentos con Quinn eran únicos, ya que con la castaña no veía _Funny Girl_ mas que una vez, y Suzie se había quedado dormida. Mentiría que cuando eso pasó no le molestó, al contrario, la había hecho enojar y desde ahí decidieron ver películas que no tuvieran musicales.

Después que terminaron de cenar y ver una película, Suzie se iba al cuarto a descansar.

 **SH: Rach, iré a descansar –** decía levantándose de su asiento **– ¿no vienes?**

 **RB: me quedaré otro rato –** contestaba la morena.

 **SH: ok cariño, que pases buena noche –** se despedía de ella con un beso.

Rachel al ver que Suzie ya estaba en el cuarto, espero otro rato para poder abrir el sobre y ver que contenía.

Había otra nota y esta vez había una fotografía donde se encontraban en la casa de Quinn celebrando su primer mes, ese día la rubia había hecho de comer comida vegetariana. Tenía algo escrito en la parte posterior.

 _ **Recuerdo que ese día estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que iba a cocinar comida vegetariana y cuando llegaste y probaste lo que había hecho, me dijiste que era lo mejor que habías probado.**_

Había otra fotografía, esa era de su segundo mes. Habían ido al concierto de Coldplay, una de las bandas favoritas de Rachel. La morena estaba abrazada de Quinn y atrás se veía al grupo cantando. Volteó la fotografía.

 _ **Este día fue increíble, cantabas como loca todas las canciones de ellos, y me di cuenta que realmente eres el amor de mi vida.**_

Cuando la morena sacó lo último que contenía el sobre, vio que era una carta.

 _ **Hola estrella que alumbra mi vida:**_

 _ **Espero hayas oído la radio, la verdad es que me encuentro nerviosa y solo falta una hora para salir al aire, pero si no lo hago, me lamentare para toda mi vida.**_

 _ **Todo lo que escuchaste es verdad, y la canción es lo que siento. Toda nuestra historia la tengo plasmada en fotografías donde las mantenemos para nosotras mismas. Espero las conserves una por una y puedas recordar todos esos momentos felices, los cuales nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo.**_

 _ **Tal vez aun no sea tarde para que pueda empezar a recuperarte, porque así como el amor lástima, también puede reparar nuestra alma. Mi corazón dice que aún me amas, y lo puedo sentir, pero también puedo sentir tu dolor cuando te veo.**_

 _ **Aguantaré lo que sea por ti, no importa que tu indiferencia duela pero por ti seguiré luchando.**_

 _ **Nuestro primer beso no fue en una calle a lado de un poste, pero si recordaré siempre ese árbol que se encuentra en un parque en Lima donde comenzó nuestra historia y que espero pueda reanudarse.**_

 _ **También te dejo un collar con una estrella para que te acompañe a donde sea que vayas, porque yo ya tengo la mía, y esa estrella eres tú.**_

 _ **Espero seguir sorprendiéndote con lo demás que tengo preparado y puedas sentir que estoy muy arrepentida y que te sigo amando.**_

 _ **Te ama Q.F.**_

Después de terminar de leer la carta y ver las fotografías que le hacían recordar esos momentos, sentía que nunca iba a odiar a esa rubia hueca, como la llamaba Santana, porque a pesar de haberla lastimado, los mejores momentos los había pasado con su rubia.

Por un momento se quedó dormida en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Suzie se levantó por la madrugada y vio que Rachel se había quedado en el sofá, así que fue hacia ella y comenzó a hablar por lo bajo para que despertara.

 **SH: Rach, despierta, vamos a que descanses a la cama.**

Pero se percató que tenía unos papeles y quiso agarrarlos y guardarlos pero en ese momento Rachel ya se estaba moviendo en su lugar y abriendo los ojos lentamente.

 **RB: perdón, me quedé dormida –** vio que aún tenía la carta y las fotografías de Quinn **– pero… ahorita voy cariño –** decía un poco nerviosa y guardando las cosas en su bolso.

Posteriormente, Rachel se adentró a su habitación a descansar.

…

Al día siguiente, la pareja salió a pasear y después visitar a los Berry, ya que la castaña tenía descanso.

Llegaron a la casa de los papás de Rachel y pasaron un buen rato juntos, aunque Hiram y Leroy se percataron que su hija no se veía feliz, solo disimulaba, como buena actriz que es.

…

Quinn, por otra parte, estaba en su departamento arreglando el otro cuarto donde se quedarían sus padres porque llegarían al otro día para poder pasar las fiestas decembrinas en New York junto a ella.

…

Más tarde Rachel y Suzie se habían retirado de la casa de los Berry, pero como esa tarde le avisaron a la castaña que tenía que hacer guardia en la noche, lo único que se dispusieron a hacer fue ir a caminar por _Central Park._

Cuando la pareja pasaba el tiempo juntas en esa primera semana que habían estado, lo único que hacían era ver películas o salir a caminar. Rachel no decía nada al respecto, pero esas actividades que se estaban haciendo constantes le aburrían, pero sabía que Suzie no tenía un trabajo donde pudiera tener mucho tiempo. Prefirió seguir así, porque si no podrían entrar en alguna discusión y lo que menos quería la morena era hacer sentir mal a su pareja.

…

Iba a anochecer, cuando tocaron a la puerta de Quinn. La rubia algo extrañada, fue a abrir y para su sorpresa, era Hiram quien se encontraba allí.

La rubia lo hizo pasar para que tomara asiento. Quinn se sentó enfrente de él para poder hablar.

 **HB: perdón por venir a esta hora Quinn, pero necesito hablar contigo. –** Quinn se veía algo asustada **– sé que lo que pasó con mi hija no lo debería tomar como algo personal, pero espero que entiendas que me duele verla sufrir, por lo mismo quiero que tú misma me cuentes la historia, ya que a Rach no puedo preguntarle porque no te ha dado el tiempo para que le expliques.**

Quinn le contó todo a Hiram, como se lo había contado a Leroy y a Jesse.

 **QF: la verdad no era mi intención, pero espero sepas perdonar mi error Hiram, sabes que a ti y a Leroy les tengo un gran cariño y no quiero que me odies por eso.**

 **HB: como te dije al principio Quinn, no me lo debo tomar personal porque ese asunto lo deben de solucionar tú y mi hija, así que no te preocupes, que no te odio. –** se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a lado de Quinn **– Pero si quieres recuperar a mi hija, no te des por vencida –** depositaba su mano en la espalda de la rubia **– por cierto, escuche ayer la radio, y fue hermoso lo que hiciste, espero Rach lo haya escuchado y pueda recapacitar para que hablen.**

 **QF: es lo mismo que espero Hiram, pero créeme que no me daré por vencida con mi estrella.**

Y así esa confianza que tenían ellos, se recuperó. Quinn quedó aliviada porque ahora solamente le faltaba una persona para poder estar feliz completamente.

…

En el aeropuerto ya se encontraba Quinn esperando a sus padres. La última vez que los había visto, fue en la boda de sus dos mejores amigas y también ese día ellos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. Lo único que hicieron fue consolar a su hija, aunque después que la rubia se regresó a New York, cuando hablaron por teléfono le regañaron por su falta de consciencia.

Cuando Quinn vio a sus padres, se acercó a saludarlos y ayudarlos con el equipaje.

 **QF: hola mamá –** le dejaba un beso en la mejilla **– hola papá –** hizo la misma acción.

 **JF: hola Quinnie –** decía alegremente **– estás hermosa como siempre –** se abrazaba al brazo de su hija.

 **RF: ¿cómo has estado? –** preguntaba Russell un poco preocupado por su hija.

 **QF: bien, ya saben, con trabajo y arreglando los papeles para irme a Los Ángeles.**

 **JF: ¿y has visto a Rachel? –** como siempre su mamá no podía quedarse con la duda.

 **RF: Judy, por favor, deja a Quinn –** rodaba los ojos.

 **QF: no te preocupes papá –** decía tiernamente **– y sí, he visto a Rachel, pero mejor les cuento en el camino.**

Quinn les contó todo lo sucedido desde que había estado en Londres.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia ayudó a sus papás a acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de invitados. Pasaron la tarde juntos, paseando por las calles de New York, y a petición de Judy, fueron a centros comerciales a ver que podían comprar.

…

Después de la llegada de los Fabray, Quinn, Judy y Russell fueron a visitar a Hiram y Leroy. Por suerte, no se encontraba Rachel ni Suzie, solo Jesse. Los Fabray se quedaron a comer con los Berry y tuvieron una agradable convivencia.

Ya cuando estaban de nuevo en la sala, Hiram se dirigió a ellos.

 **HB: ¿por qué no vienen a celebrar estas fechas aquí?**

Quinn se quedó sorprendida.

 **JF: claro, sería un placer pasar estas fechas con ustedes, como una familia –** se adelantó a decir.

 **RF: Judy –** le regaño por lo bajo.

 **JF: ¿qué?, aunque nuestras hijas ya no estén juntas, aún somos como una familia –** comentaba tranquilamente.

 **RF: perdón, pero creo que no sería conveniente, aparte no queremos incomodar a Rachel y su… pareja –** decía esto último como un susurro.

 **LB: créeme, no incomodarán a nadie, aparte entre más gente, mejor.**

Finalmente los Fabray decidieron aceptar la invitación que les ofrecieron los Berry.

Quinn pensaba que en mal momento, Santana y Brittany habían decidido pasar esas fechas en Lima y regresar antes que la rubia se fuera a Los Ángeles.

…

Hiram y Leroy decidieron no decirle a Rachel que habían invitado a los Fabray, porque probablemente la morena pondría una excusa para no ir o enojarse con ellos por esa decisión sin consultárselo.

…

Llego el día que Quinn, Judy y Russell iban a ir a cenar con los Berry para pasar la navidad con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Quinn se dio cuenta que allí se encontraba el auto de Rachel. La rubia se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la morena.

…

Rachel portaba un vestido largo dorado con escote y brillantes y su cabello lo tenía suelto y bien peinado, zapatillas del mismo color. Ella se encontraba en la sala con Suzie y Jesse, Hiram también en la sala esperando a que sus invitados especiales llegaran, mientras que Leroy estaba en la cocina ultimando detalles para la cena.

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, Rachel se extrañó, Hiram rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta.

La morena se encontraba inmersa platicando con St. James y Howard y al mismo tiempo estaba acariciando a Charls, no se percató de quienes estaban a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, hasta que escuchó la voz de Russell Fabray, Rachel posó su mirada hacia la entrada y vio que allí estaban los Fabray. No pudo evitar mirar a Quinn, quien tenía puesto un vestido blanco algo largo, sin escote y zapatillas blancas, igual su cabello suelto.

 **RF: buenas noches –** saludaba el mayor de los Fabray.

Leroy llegaba a la sala a saludar, Russell saludó a cada uno al igual que Judy y Quinn, pero cuando a la rubia le tocó saludar a la morena, ésta última solo le brindo una sonrisa cálida. Después Charls se encontraba con la rubia, recibiendo el cariño por parte de ella.

Rachel pensó que no era momento de crear un drama con sus padres por haber invitado a los Fabray, y más por Quinn, ya que con sus ex-suegros aún tenía contacto porque a pesar de lo sucedido, la morena les tenía una gran estima y cariño, aunque Quinn no sabía de la constante comunicación que tenían sus padres, más Judy, con la morena.

…

Todo pasó tranquilamente, cenaron juntos, después cuando pasaron a la sala, los señores Berry y los Fabray mantenían una agradable plática, Quinn y Jesse conversaban acerca de lugares agradables en Los Ángeles y por último la pareja hablaban de realizar un viaje, probablemente a Canadá, pero al parecer Suzie no iba a poder por su trabajo. Mientras estas dos platicaban, la morena cada vez que podía lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia donde se encontraba Quinn con su amigo.

Después Leroy tuvo la idea de pasar al piano a tocar algunas canciones. Quien comenzó fue Hiram junto con Rachel, lo típico que cantaron fueron villancicos, posteriormente, Jesse tocó alguna que otra canción de algún musical, y Rachel se le unió. La última en pasar fue Quinn, a petición de sus padres, los señores Berry y Jesse. La rubia no tuvo otra opción más que pasar, y le vino a la mente una para dedicársela a la morena sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, aunque allí se encontrara la pareja de Rachel, eso no le impedía no realizar dicho acto.

Quinn comenzó lentamente.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _There's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

Todos estaban atentos a la rubia hasta Charls, quien estaba echado atento a la canción. Rachel al comenzar esa canción, no pudo evitar mirar a Quinn embelesadamente y Suzie solo miraba de reojo a la morena.

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

' _Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

Aunque Quinn estaba centrada tocando el piano y cantando, volteaba a ver a Rachel.

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot_

 _to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got yes,_

 _we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend_

 _at least we did intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend_

 _without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

 _And who I am_

Aunque Suzie sabía que esa canción se la estaban dedicando a su novia, no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar a Rachel y darle un beso en los labios. A Quinn casi se le cierra la garganta por las ganas que tenía de llorar, pero aunque se le resbalaron unas lágrimas, siguió cantando.

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

 _Still looking up._

 _I won't give up on us_

 _God knows I'm tough enough_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

Cuando Quinn terminó de tocar, se reincorporó del asiento, dio las gracias y se retiró al baño. Jesse la siguió, y la retuvo.

 **JSt: Quinn, espera –** dijo tomándola del brazo **– sé que es difícil para ti verla con alguien más y que quien la bese no seas tú, pero no te des por vencida –** consolaba a una rubia que no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar.

…

Suzie salía al patio trasero, a pesar del frío que se sentía y Rachel iba detrás de ella.

 **RB: cariño, por favor no estés enojada –** decía llegando a ella.

 **SH: Rachel, como no quieres que me enoje, si ella la cantó para ti sin respetar que yo me encontraba presente –** contestaba enojada sin mirar a los ojos de la morena.

 **RB: entiendo, pero no te enojes, ya no hay nada entre las dos –** agarraba la mano de la castaña.

 **SH: ¿estás segura? –** preguntaba esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

 **RB: segura –** respondía sin ella misma saber si era cierto o no.

Después de hablar por lo sucedido hace un momento, se adentraron a la casa para seguir conviviendo.

Aunque seguían platicando entre todos, excepto Quinn con Rachel y Suzie, la rubia decidió marcharse con sus padres porque ya era algo tarde y porque ya no quería seguir viendo como la pareja se regalaba cariño.

A pesar de todo esa noche terminó bien en la casa de los Berry.

…

Rachel ya no le reclamó a sus padres de la invitación que le habían hecho a los Fabray, ya que era la casa de ellos y ella no tenía por qué decirles a quienes invitar o no.

Hiram le comentó a su hija que en la cena de año nuevo, iban a llegar de nuevo los Fabray, así que ella decidió llevarse a Charls a vivir a su departamento, aunque primero lo había platicado con Suzie y ella aceptó a pesar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, porque, primero sabía que se lo había regalado Quinn y segundo porque no era tan amigable con los animales.

…

Quinn a lo largo de los días, ella pasaba después que anochecía, al edificio donde vivía Rachel a dejarle sobres con notas y fotografías de lo que habían vivido a principio de su relación. Cada vez que las dejaba, esperaba a que la morena llegara y ver que si recibía el sobre y cuando corroboraba que ya estaba en las manos de su estrella, se retiraba, siempre teniendo la sensación de querer hablar con ella pero prefería verla de lejos, y así quedar tranquila porque su morena se encontraba bien.

* * *

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN.**

 **BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER, TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, NO IMPORTA QUE SEAN POSITIVOS O NEGATIVOS, AÚN ASÍ GRACIAS.**

 **AHORA SI DEJO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Habían recibido muy bien el año, la cena la hicieron amena, platicaron y convivieron más entre copa y copa. Afortunadamente nadie salió ebrio.

Quinn antes de irse, tomó desprevenida a Rachel y le entregó un sobre, el cual contenía una fotografía y esta vez incluía un disco y no una nota. La morena sorprendida, sostuvo el sobre y cuando se retiró la rubia, lo guardó en su bolso.

Los Fabray tuvieron que irse al otro día de la cena, ya que Russell tenía asuntos pendientes que atender, y entre más pronto, mejor.

…

A Rachel todavía le quedaba una semana de descanso, antes de entrar de lleno a los ensayos con la nueva obra, entonces decidió abrir el sobre y ver lo que contenía. Cuando sacó el disco, decidió escucharlo y se dio cuenta que la rubia le estaba dedicando unas palabras.

 _Antes que me vaya a Los Ángeles, quería dejarte esto y quería que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte._

 _Perdóname por haber cometido ese grandísimo error, sé que no es algo fácil de perdonar y olvidar. He cambiado, créeme que lo he hecho, fue muy difícil para mí cuando te fuiste a Londres y más cuando te vi con tu pareja._

 _Admito que me dan celos, porque ella puede abrazarte, besarte, protegerte, no te pido que la dejes, solo te pido que podamos hablar, que puedas ver que soy una persona diferente, alguien en quien puedes confiar._

La morena escuchó que Quinn comenzó a tocar suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

 _Yes, I do, I believe_ _  
_ _That one day I will be where I was_ _  
_ _Right there, right next to you_ _  
_ _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ _  
_ _The moon, the stars are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin,_ _  
_ _Where do I begin?_ _  
_ _No words can explain the way I'm missing you_ _  
_ _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_ _  
_ _These tears, they tell their own story_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_ _  
_ _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ _  
_ _And make sure you're alright?_ _  
_ _I'll take care of you,_ _  
_ _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _I'm reaching out to you_ _  
_ _Can you hear my call?_ _  
_ _This hurt that I've been through_ _  
_ _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_ _  
_ _But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ _  
_ _And make sure you're alright?_ _  
_ _I'll take care of you_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ _  
_ _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ _._

Cuando Quinn terminó de cantar, prosiguió hablando.

 _Es así como me siento, pero sé que me lo merezco por hacerte daño, y espero algún día volver estar a tu lado, porque realmente te extraño._

Después de haber escuchado, Rachel guardo las cosas con lo demás que anteriormente Quinn le había enviado, no lo hacía porque no le interesaba pero por el momento no quería que Suzie pudiera verlo y aparte para no dejarlo al alcance de Charls.

Aún no tenía claro sí podía hablar con la rubia después de todo, aunque sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidirse porque en menos de 5 cinco días, para ser exactos, Quinn se iba a ir a Los Ángeles en 4 días.

…

Se acercaba el día para que Quinn se fuera a Los Ángeles, y aún no había hablado con Rachel y se estaba resignando a que pudiera haber alguna posibilidad de no hacerlo antes de marcharse, solo le quedaban 4 días.

Quinn seguía empacando, y guardando cosas que iba a dejar en su departamento. No iba a venderlo porque pensaba regresar, aunque fuera de vacaciones, por eso les iba a dejar encargado a Santana y Brittany su departamento.

…

Dos días antes que Quinn tuviera que marcharse, recibió una llamada.

 _ **¿?: Buenas tardes señorita Fabray.**_

 _ **QF: Buenas tardes señor Miller ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?**_

 _ **SrM: Hablé a donde trabajabas y me comentaron que en dos días te irás a Los Ángeles, así que solo quería agradecerte por haber traído un video de las dos obras donde participó la señorita Berry, este lunes comenzaremos con los ensayos y estoy seguro que ha sido una gran elección, espero que antes que termine la obra pueda venir a verla, de todos modos yo hablaré con la señorita Berry para que la anime a venir.**_

 _ **QF: Gracias señor Miller, pero no tiene nada que agradecer, la verdad es que la gente merece ver la gran actuación de Rachel… y solo un favor, no le comente nada a ella de los videos ni que me conoce.**_

 _ **SrM: No sé por qué me pide eso, pero está bien, será un secreto señorita Fabray. Espero le vaya bien y como le había comentado, pueda venir a ver la obra.**_

 _ **QF: Muchas gracias señor Miller, hasta luego.**_

 _ **SrM: Hasta luego.**_

Si, Quinn se había enterado de una gran obra que iba a ser puesta en escena, todo porque en la empresa de la revista donde trabajaba, siempre se enteraban de las obras en Broadway y las películas en Hollywood, y como sabía que su jefe era amigo del director, le preguntó dónde podía localizarlo y cuando le dieron los datos, no lo dudó y fue a entregar esos videos al director para que pudiera ver el gran talento de Rachel.

…

A Rachel le había hablado el director de la obra para ponerse de acuerdo de algunas cosas para los ensayos. Esa vez su pareja la iba a acompañar para después poder salir de compras.

Cuando llegaron a ver al director, Rachel se dirigía a los sanitarios y Suzie iba hacia la oficina del señor Miller, pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablando. La verdad es que no podía creer de lo que hacía Quinn por Rachel. Cuando se percató que la llamada había terminado, vio que Rachel regresaba, y lo que decidió fue que era mejor no comentarle lo que había escuchado.

…

Quinn se encontraba en su departamento, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, allí se encontraba Suzie.

 **QF: Hola Suzie, pasa. –** decía haciendo pasar a la castaña **– Puedes sentarte sí gustas.**

 **SH: Hola, Quinn, gracias pero solo vengo a decirte algo rápido. –** se acercaba a la rubia **– Ya no intentes volver con Rachel, sé que tu dejaste los videos con el señor Miller –** le decía a una Quinn sorprendida.

La rubia aún estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Suzie.

 **SH: ¿No tienes nada qué decir al respecto?**

 **QF: ¿Rachel lo sabe?**

 **SH: ¿Crees que le diría? –** preguntaba enojada **– No, no lo sabe y no le diré nada. Así que por favor, deja de insistir en que hable contigo y deja de hacer cosas por ella. Por favor respeta la relación que tenemos –** decía dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **QF: Dejaré de insistir, pero no dejaré de hacer cosas por ella –** volteaba hacia la puerta **– y si quieres que tu relación con ella siga, enamórala y no la dejes ir, sí es que tienes miedo a perderla.**

Después Suzie se retiró.

La castaña iba hacia su trabajo, pensando en lo que había dicho Quinn. La verdad es que si tenía miedo de perder a Rachel, no podía hacer nada con respecto a los sentimientos que la morena aún tenía hacia Quinn, por eso es que fue a encarar a la rubia, porque sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida.

…

Era el día que Quinn tenía que irse, así que Santana y Britt pasaron por ella para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Mientras que Santana iba manejando, iba hablando con Quinn.

 **SL: ¿Y bien rubia? ¿qué piensas hacer con Rachel estando allá?**

 **QF: No lo sé, San. Pensé que tal vez antes de irme podría hablar con ella, pero al parecer aún no quiere, así que no la presionaré. Esperaré y sí cuando ella quiera hablar, no me importará estar lejos, tomaré el primer vuelo para estar donde ella esté. –** Santana rodaba los ojos.

 **BP: Que romántico Quinnie. –** decía una Britt a su amiga.

 **SL: En serio, Quinn, me da diabetes siempre que hablas así. –** como siempre Santana haciéndole burla a su amiga.

 **QF: San, tu deberías de entenderme. Estás casada con Britt quien ha sido el amor de tu vida y no dudo que no hayas hecho cosas por ella. –** comentaba bromeándole a su amiga.

 **BP: Es cierto, Santy me enamoraba haciendo muchas cosas por mí. –** recordaba **– Una vez que estaba triste, llegó a mi casa y después se vistió de pato –** reían ambas rubias.

 **SL: Por favor, Britt, no le cuentes a esta rubia hueca nuestros momentos –** se sonrojaba la latina.

 **BP: Pero amor, quiero que Quinnie vea que tú también eres romántica y que aún me sigues enamorando, pero obvio no le diré los demás.**

 **QF: ¡Wow! En serio, nunca pensé que serías capaz de eso San –** aún se reía de su amiga.

 **SL: Bueno, volviendo al tema, Fabray. Espero que la enana pueda darte una última oportunidad, porque si no la aprovechas, ahora si no podrás hacer nada después. –** aconsejaba la latina.

 **QF: Lo sé, pero créeme que sí llega haber otra oportunidad para mí, no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, ahora no tengo miedo y haría cualquier cosa por ella porque amo todo de ella, amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, todo –** decía una Quinn muy enamorada.

 **SL: Pues eso espero rubia, porque aunque no lo creas y nunca se lo digas –** advirtió mirándola rápido **– pero creo que Rachel merece ser feliz. No sé si su pareja sea la adecuada y no te voy a mentir, pero también dudo de ti –** bromeaba a la rubia **– pero he visto muchas cosas en ti, que tal vez antes no te habías dado cuenta tú misma, pero confío en que cambiarías para bien, aparte que siempre me ayudaste con mi Britt –** miraba por el retrovisor a su esposa **– así que ve a Los Ángeles, que estoy segura que Rachel aunque no lo creas, quiere ver que hagas tus sueños realidad y te aseguro que tendrás la oportunidad de tener de nuevo a tu morena. –** animaba la latina.

 **QF: Gracias Santana. –** miraba hacia el camino.

…

Llegaron al aeropuerto, fueron a documentar el equipaje, después estaban en la sala donde Quinn tenía que abordar y esperaron para que anunciaran su vuelo. Cuando ya lo estaban anunciando, se despidió de sus amigas.

 **QF: Gracias San –** decía abrazando a su amiga **– te extrañaré pero prometo hablar contigo todos los días. –** decía alejándose de la latina.

 **SL: Eso espero Fabgay, porque también te extrañaré –** volvía a abrazar a la rubia.

 **QF: Adiós Britt-Britt –** abrazaba a su amiga rubia **– sigue cuidando de esa latina, que está enormemente enamorada de ti –** le empezaban a resbalar lágrimas.

 **BP: Adiós Quinnie –** decía triste **– y no te preocupes que no solo cuidaré de Santy, sino también cuidaré de Rach para que no estés preocupada por ella.**

Quinn tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta donde tenía que abordar. Le dolía irse lejos de sus amigas, eran unas hermanas para ella y se había acostumbrado a tenerlas siempre cerca, pero tenía que cumplir sus metas. También le dolía no poder estar cerca de Rachel, aunque no le hablara, pero sabía que estando en la misma ciudad podía apoyarla de alguna manera, siempre que ella lo necesitara.

…

La rubia ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles, vivía cerca del departamento de Jesse. Ella también había optado por seguir en un departamento, no quería una casa extravagante, solo lo necesario para mantenerse habitando esa ciudad.

Le estaba yendo bien con las clases de cinematografía, el tener una carrera profesional en fotografía le ayudó, ya que no se le complicaba nada aprender este arte.

En sus tiempos libres, salía a caminar y tomaba fotografías a todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor. Como paisajes con un resplandor increíble, personas que se veían felices, mascotas haciendo cosas que les hacían sentir libres, entre otras.

Quinn siempre pensaba que la fotografía era lo mejor que existía, porque cuando la veías plasmada, ya sea en papel o en tu computadora, por ejemplo, en una persona podías ver su verdadero sentimiento, en los paisajes, podías detenerte a admirar lo que la naturaleza puede regalarnos día con día.

También le gustaba dirigir una cámara de video, poder realizar cortos, donde puedas enviar algún mensaje positivo, admirar los movimientos y tal vez identificarte.

Le encantaba estar aprendiendo cosas nuevas, conocer gente y escuchar diferentes puntos de vista.

Había conocido a Elliot Gilbert, un chico que vivía en el mismo piso que ella, él estaba estudiando actuación pero también estaba en una banda. Comenzaron a hacerse amigos porque él era pareja de Jesse y una vez éste ultimo los presentó, se dieron cuenta que eran vecinos.

Los tres salían juntos, y normalmente, Quinn y Elliot se turnaban para cenar en el departamento de cada uno.

…

Rachel había comenzado con sus ensayos en la obra, y todo iba muy bien. Ya había pasado un mes desde que había comenzado.

La morena extrañaba que Quinn ya no dejara sobres con una fotografía o alguna nota, aunque sabía que se encontraba lejos de New York. Ella ya estaba preparada para hablar con la rubia, pero no sabía cómo contactarla, así que había decidido a ir a la empresa donde trabajaba para proporcionarle algún número, aunque podía haber preguntado con Santana o Britt.

También sabía que su amigo Jesse podría tener esa información, porque le contaba que a veces salía con Quinn y Elliot, la pareja del chico.

Rachel se encontraba bien con Suzie, aunque ya no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar juntas. A veces solo iban a comer los domingos con sus papás, ya que Leroy siempre les llamaba para que pudieran pasar un rato como familia.

…

La segunda semana de febrero era el estreno de la obra en la que era participe Rachel como la protagonista. Tanto como sus papás, Suzie, Santana y Britt habían ido al estreno. Esa noche, después de la función, todos habían ido a cenar para festejar.

 **SL: Enana, la verdad es que estuviste increíble. –** comentaba para hacer plática con Rachel.

 **RB: Gracias Santana. –** agradecía la morena.

 **BP: ¿Y cómo te va Suzie? –** preguntaba Britt para conocer un poco a la novia de Rachel.

 **SH: Muy bien, Britt, con mucho trabajo pero tuve que pedir que esta noche no me pusieran de guardia para estar con Rach –** agarraba la mano de su chica **– gracias por preguntar –** le regalaba una sonrisa cálida a Britt.

Esa noche todo marchaba muy bien.

 **LB: Hija, mañana tenemos que ir a Lima tu papá y yo –** informaba a Rachel **– iremos a visitar a los Fabray porque nos invitaron a un evento de la empresa de Russell.**

 **RB: Que bien, me los saludas, por favor.**

Después de terminar de convivir, todos se fueron a sus hogares.

…

Ese día los padres de Rachel iban a viajar a Lima pero la morena no podía ir a dejarlos por los ensayos, igual Suzie tenía que viajar a Londres para arreglar unos asuntos.

…

Quinn se encontraba aún en clases, cuando sus papás le llamaron.

 _ **JF: ¿Quinnie? Necesito que por favor vengas urgentemente a Lima –**_ _decía Judy muy preocupada._

 _ **QF: ¿Qué pasa mamá? –**_ _preguntaba preocupada._

 _ **JF: El avión donde venían Hiram y Leroy –**_ _estaba a punto de llorar_ _ **– se derrumbó antes de llegar a Lima.**_

Había silencio, Quinn no podía creerlo.

 _ **QF: Salgo para allá –**_ _le decía a su madre_ _ **\- ¿le han avisado a Rachel?**_

 _ **JF: Aún no, no sé cómo decirle –**_ _decía esta vez llorando._

 _ **QF: Ok, no te preocupes mamá, yo veré cómo pero le avisaré.**_

Cuando Quinn terminó de hablar con su mamá, le marcó al señor Miller para preguntarle el número de Rachel.

Después que se lo proporcionaron, le marcó a la morena.

…

En ese momento Rachel se encontraba en los ensayos, cuando escuchó que le marcaban.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que era Quinn. Ya tenía registrado el número de la rubia porque tenía pensado marcarle en algún momento para poder ponerse de acuerdo para poder hablar.

No le había contestado en la primera, segunda y tercera llamada, así que decidió contestarle en la cuarta.

 _ **RB: ¿Hola? –**_ _contestó dudosa._

 _ **QF: ¿Rachel?**_

 _ **RB: ¿Quinn? ¿Por qué me llamas?**_

 _ **QF: Rachel, necesito algo que decirte…**_

 _ **RB: Quinn, por favor, no vayas a decir que me amas y que lo sientes porque…**_

 _ **QF: escúchame por favor, es algo urgente e importante que debo decirte –**_ _comentaba con tristeza._

 _ **RB: ¿Quinn estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando.**_

 _ **QF: Por favor, necesito que te sientes.**_

 _ **RB: Por favor Quinn, ya dime qué está pasando –**_ _decía tomando asiento._

 _ **QF: Tus papás… tus papás tuvieron un accidente –**_ _decía con lágrimas._

 _ **RB: ¿Qué? No, no puede ser –**_ _estaba llorando por la noticia._

 _ **QF: Al parecer los llevaron a un hospital en Lima, yo llegaré en la noche.**_

 _ **RB: Gracias Quinn –**_ _decía cortando la llamada._

…

Quinn ya se encontraba en Lima junto con sus papás, cuando una Rachel llegó apresurada por saber de sus padres.

 **RB: Hola, buenas noches ¿saben algo de ellos? –** preguntaba preocupada.

 **JF: Aún no pequeña –** abrazaba a Rachel.

Rachel solo había abrazado a Russell y Judy, a Quinn le brindó una mirada de agradecimiento rápida.

Después de un largo tiempo, al fin salía un médico para dar aviso del estado de los Berry.

 **Dr: Buenas noches –** eran casi las 3 am. **– ¿familia de los señores Berry? –** se acercaban todos para tener noticias **– Siento decirles que los señores Berry… han fallecido.**

Rachel estaba destrozada, no podía creer que sus padres ya no estaban con vida. Cuando Quinn escuchó las palabras del médico, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a abrazar a Rachel, sabía que su morena necesitaba a alguien fuerte que pudiera consolarla.

 **QF: Rach –** decía abrazándola **– lo siento mucho –** también estaba a punto de llorar **– sé que es algo difícil –** tomaba su rostro para verla **– pero mantente fuerte, que ellos están orgullosos de ti. –** la abrazaba de nuevo.

…

Se encontraban en el funeral Rachel, Quinn, Judy, Russell, Jesse, Elliot, Santana, Britt y algunos conocidos de la familia Berry.

Rachel le había llamado a Suzie para informarle lo que había pasado, pero la castaña no podía llegar, así que la morena le dijo que no se preocupara.

Los padres de Quinn querían ocuparse de los gastos del funeral pero Rachel no quería que gastaran, pero no sabían que Quinn ya se había encargado de eso. Cuando Rachel se enteró, le dijo a la rubia que cuánto le debía, pero ésta solamente le dijo que no era nada, que no se preocupara. Así que la morena ya no siguió insistiendo.

Al momento de enterrar a los padres de Rachel, Quinn dudó un poco en acercarse a la morena, pero se decidió y la abrazó. En ese momento la rubia le susurraba unas palabras de una canción.

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No I won't give in_

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

…

Quinn aún se quedó unos días en Lima al igual que Rachel y los demás. La rubia quería estar cerca de Rachel, pero ésta última se encontraba en la casa donde había pasado unos años de su adolescencia.

La rubia no la quería presionar para que pudieran hablar, no solo de lo que había pasado entre ellas, sino del acontecimiento de sus padres. Pero como vio que después del funeral no le dirigió la palabra, decidió irse a Los Ángeles, era mejor darle su espacio a la morena, aparte que ya había llegado Suzie para estar con Rach.

…

Antes que Quinn tomara su vuelo para irse, había llegado Suzie para estar con Rachel. La verdad es que la castaña no sabía cómo darle ánimos a su novia. Pero aun así a Rachel no le importó y lo único que hicieron es estar abrazadas en la sala de la casa de los papás de Rachel.

La morena sentía que los abrazos de Suzie no se sentían tan bien como los de Quinn, pero no quería caer de nuevo con la rubia. Así que se conformó con estar abrazada a su pareja.

* * *

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO, HASTA LUEGO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA, TANTO TIEMPO SIN ANDAR POR AQUÍ.**

 **QUIERO PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR HABERLOS DEJADO PLANTADOS TANTO TIEMPO, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA, COSAS DE LA ESCUELA, ASUNTOS FAMILIARES, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.**

 **YA TENÍA ESCRITO UNOS CAPÍTULOS PERO HASTA AHORA LOS HABÍA PODIDO REVISAR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SÉ QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON LA MUERTE DE LOS BERRY ASÍ QUE PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO, Y TAMBIÉN HAY GENTE QUE APARTE DE ESO NO LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO OTRAS COSAS. ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER COMENTARIO Y CRÉANME QUE LOS TOMO EN CUENTA, Y PROBABLEMENTE ME JUZGUEN A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SABÍA QUE NO QUERÍA UN TRAMA COMO DE CUALQUIER FIC Y REALMENTE HE LEÍDO MUCHOS. APARTE, NO ES POR JUZGAR A NADIE (TANTO ESCRITORES COMO LECTORES) PERO HAY HISTORIAS DONDE ALGUNA DE LAS CHICAS O LAS DOS SON INFIELES A SUS PAREJAS LA UNA CON LA OTRA Y TIENEN UN ''FELICES POR SIEMPRE'' O TAL VEZ NO, PERO AHÍ, AL PARECER, LA MAYORÍA NO TIENE PROBLEMA CON ESO. BUENO, CREO QUE AHORA LE TOCABA QUE LE FUERAN INFIEL A UNA DE LAS DOS Y AL FINAL TENER UN ''FELICES POR SIEMPRE'' O TAL VEZ NO. AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA DE UN FINAL EN CONCRETO, ASÍ QUE AUN NO SÉ SI ACABARÁN JUNTAS O NO, O LAS DOS MUERAN O QUÉ PASE A LO ÚLTIMO.**

 **BUENO SOLO QUERÍA DAR UN PUNTO DE VISTA, NO SE LO TOMEN A MAL, PORQUE AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES SOY UNA LECTORA Y SOY HUMANA.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, PROMETO TRATAR DE DARLE UN POCO MÁS DE SEGUIMIENTO Y TRATAR DE DARLES UNA BUENA HISTORIA, COMO TODO LECTOR SE MERECE.**

 **OJALÁ NO TERMINEN ODIÁNDOME Y MATÁNDOME COMO ME MEREZCO, PERO EN SERIO, ENTIENDAN QUE HE OCUPADO MI TIEMPO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD POR LO DE MI TESIS Y TODA MIS INSPIRACIÓN ESTÁ EN ELLA, HASTA CREO QUE ME CASARÉ CON ELLA Y POR LO QUE VEO ESTÁ CELOSA PORQUE HE PASADO POR AQUÍ, LOL.**

 **BUENO, YA LOS DEJO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Quinn había regresado a Los Ángeles a seguir con sus clases de cinematografía, no quería regresar tan pronto, pero cuando vio a Suzie a lado de Rachel no tuvo otra opción más que hacer.

Estaba tan triste por lo que le había sucedido a los padres de la morena, porque pudo llevarse bien con ellos, a final de cuentas habían perdonado lo que sucedió en el pasado. También sabía que Rachel la iba a pasar muy mal al ya no tener a sus padres con ella, sinceramente la rubia no sabría qué hacer si sus padres de un día a otro le faltara, sin duda sería un dolor con el que no iba a poder seguir con su vida.

…

Sin embargo, Rachel solo se había quedado una semana más en Lima, en la casa de sus padres. Después había vuelto a New York junto con Suzie, para poder seguir sus cotidianas vidas.

La morena tenía que presentarse a los ensayos de la obra, aunque el director le dijo que se tomara más días por lo sucedido, pero ella prefirió no encerrarse ya que la pasaría peor, lo mejor era tener distracción después de todo.

Un fin de semana que había tenido para descansar, se encontraba sola, como casi siempre, se detuvo a pensar en que no tenía otros familiares y que lo único que le quedaba era Suzie y su amigo Jesse, aunque también estaban Santana, Britt, Kurt que pocas veces mantenía contacto con él y Quinn, que aunque seguía un poco enojada con ella y que en el funeral habían tenido un poco más de contacto, ella sabía que iba a poder contar con la rubia.

Pero después de hacer recopilación de la gente que tenía cerca, le llegó una duda acerca de su progenitora, nunca había tenido la charla con sus papás acerca de ese tema y lamentaba nunca haberle tomado importancia hasta ese momento. Nunca supo si vivía o qué había pasado con ella, es más, no sabía el nombre de su madre.

Lo único que podría darle una esperanza de poder saber quién la había traído al mundo y de dado caso que estuviera viva, poder conocerla. Lo que tenía que hacer era revisar todos los papeles que se encontraban en Lima en la casa de sus padres. Era algo importante para ella y tenía que hacerlo pronto, aunque por la obra, no iba a poder conseguir esa información tan rápido.

…

Había pasado casi un mes después del fallecimiento de los señores Berry, Quinn se encontraba caminando por las calles de Los Ángeles, distrayéndose ya que no había tenido tiempo de comunicarse con Rachel para preguntarle cómo estaba y la única información que tenía era la que le daban sus amigas San y Britt.

Esa semana la iba a tener de descanso, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue comprar un boleto para ir a New York al día siguiente para poder ver la obra de Rachel.

Ya le había comentado a San y Britt que llegaría al otro día a New York para poder salir a cenar.

Lo que prosiguió fue hacerle una llamada al señor Miller.

 **QF: Hola señor Miller –** saludaba **\- ¿cómo está yendo la obra?**

 **SrM: ¡Hola Quinn! qué sorpresa que llames, me da gusto que después de tanto tiempo te acuerdes de este viejo –** decía divertido **– la obra está siendo un éxito, de hecho quería agradecerte por hacerme ver que Rachel era la indicada para el papel.**

 **QF: No tiene nada qué agradecer, lo hice porque… bueno solo para no desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer el talento de ella –** decía con una sonrisa **– por cierto ¿cuándo terminará la obra?**

 **SrM: En dos semanas, por cierto ¿piensas venir a verla? Para que te regale un pase, solo dime qué día sería y así poder mandártelo.**

 **QF: No es necesario señor…**

 **SrM: ¿Por qué? ¿No piensas venir?**

 **QF: No, no, al contrario, si iré, no me perdería la oportunidad de verla pero creo que no es necesario que me regale un pase, yo lo compraré.**

 **SrM: No, insisto, Quinn, te regalaré un pase, solo dime fecha y la dirección donde te encuentras viviendo y lo mando.**

 **QF: Ok, creo que solamente me queda aceptar ese pase –** comentaba **– pero de todos modos, no se preocupe yo paso a recoger el pase mañana.**

 **SrM: ¿Estás en New York? ¿Acaso vienes a New York y no pasas a visitarme? –** decía con pena.

 **QF: No, llego mañana –** decía riendo por la actitud del señor **– por eso, en cuanto me estabilice, iré a su oficina.**

 **SrM: Me parece perfecto Quinn, pues será un gusto tenerte por aquí y platicar un poco –** decía con actitud alegre.

 **QF: Gracias señor, pues nos vemos mañana.**

 **SrM: Gracias a ti, y aquí te espero. Hasta mañana.**

Después de haber terminado la llamada, comenzó a empacar porque su avión hacia New York salía al otro día.

…

En ese mismo momento, Rachel se encontraba con Suzie en la sala del departamento, y estaban viendo una película que a la morena no le gustaba, pero solo lo hacía para distraerse un poco.

Suzie la miraba un poco extraña, sabía que algo sucedía un tiempo atrás, pero no había querido preguntar pensando que tal vez era algo momentáneo y cambiaría su actitud, pero como vio que seguía igual, decidió preguntarle.

 **SH: ¿Rach? ¿Estás bien? –** la morena volteó a verla.

 **RB: Si ¿por qué? –** contestaba no muy convencida.

 **SH: Te noto un poco extraña –** decía mirándola.

 **RB: Es la obra que me tiene un poco nerviosa –** apartaba la mirada de la castaña.

 **SH: Necesito que hablemos de algo. –** se acomodaba para ver a la morena.

Suzie quería a Rachel, no tenía duda, pero llevaba un poco de tiempo pensando en terminar su relación porque sabía que no era lo que ambas querían y todas las decisiones habían sido tan precipitadas y nunca tomaban un tiempo para poder analizarlas antes de proceder, así que no podían seguir así.

 **RB: Claro ¿pasa algo? –** preguntaba un poco dudosa.

Se tomó su tiempo en cómo comenzar a decirle lo que sentía.

 **SH: Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y aun así estamos viviendo juntas, aunque es algo que no termina de convencerme muy bien pero necesito decirte que creo que… -** estaba pensando qué decir **– que es mejor que terminemos. –** A Rachel le tomó por sorpresa lo que le decía. **– El tiempo que pasamos juntas es muy rutinario, y la verdad no creo que sea conveniente que sigamos con esto. No lo tomes a mal, –** agarraba la mano de la morena **– pero creo que ambas no queremos seguir engañándonos, que nuestra relación lleva un buen camino y que estamos hechas la una para la otra, ni tú ni yo vamos a terminar enamoradas. Prefiero que mantengamos una amistad, aunque sé que es algo tonto que te pida eso. –** Decía apenada.

 **RB: Estás diciendo que ¿terminemos completamente nuestra relación? –** aún no daba crédito a lo que decía la castaña.

 **SH: Solo digo que es mejor que esta relación sea de amistad, te quiero pero creo que no es lo mejor para las dos. Tenemos pocas cosas en común, por no decir que no tenemos nada en común. –** trataba de bromear para suavizar la situación **– Esta relación se está volviendo una monotonía y creo que tú te mereces a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas que te gustan y yo necesito a alguien que sepa y entienda llevar mi ritmo de vida y pueda pasar un tiempo con ella hablando de cosas que haya pasado en nuestro día, que haya sorpresas.**

 **RB: Si quieres que haya comunicación, podemos tenerla, puedo platicar contigo de mis cosas si es lo que realmente quieres. –** Decía la morena un poco desesperada **– puedo hacer que nuestra relación sea divertida y…**

 **SH: Rach, creo que no me entiendes, –** se levantó del asiento **– tú no estás enamorada de mí y yo no creo que lo esté de ti. –** miraba fijamente a la morena.

 **RB: Pero te quiero, Suzie y tú a mí, así que podemos hacer lo posible para enamorarnos. –** decía, no estando segura del porqué, ya que ya no sabía lo que realmente quería.

 **SH: Exacto, nos queremos Rach, pero… no estamos enamoradas y dudo que en un futuro llegue a pasar –** tomaba asiento de nuevo a lado de Rachel **– Por favor, es mejor que terminemos como amigas, no quiero que salgamos lastimadas con todo esto. Por eso decidí hablarlo antes, Rach.**

Rachel estaba pensando en lo que estaba escuchando, y era conveniente ser sincera ahora que tenía tiempo.

 **RB: Suzie –** la miraba apenada **– no sé qué decirte, pero sabes que te quiero –** la miraba a los ojos **– a pesar del poco tiempo juntas, has sido alguien importante pero… si crees que es mejor terminar, respetaré tu decisión.**

 **SH: Rach, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en todo momento, pero como amiga. Y aunque no te conozca del todo, sé que hay algo que ocultas y por eso has estado extraña y no creo que sea por lo de tus papás, porque ya estabas así antes de lo sucedido. No te obligaré a decírmelo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, aunque tienes a tus otros amigos, solo quiero que me tengas confianza. –** decía dulcemente.

 **RB: Suzie … ¿odias a Quinn? –** la castaña estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

 **SH: No la odio, solo… no me gustó lo que te hizo y creo que si una persona realmente ama a alguien, no hay motivos para engañarla de esa manera, pero somos humanos, Rach. No la justifico –** agregaba rápidamente **– pero si crees que merece otra oportunidad –** la miraba directamente a los ojos **– háblalo con ella –** decía acariciando su brazo izquierdo **– y si realmente ha cambiado, tú sabrás si vale la pena seguir luchando por el amor –** tomaba sus manos **– solo quiero que seas feliz, Rachel. El poco tiempo que he pasado contigo, nunca te he visto feliz, y lo único que se acercaba a la felicidad era cuando veías a tus padres.**

 **RB: Suzie… gracias –** abrazaba a la castaña.

 **SH: No tienes que agradecer. –** La apartaba del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos **– necesito darte un consejo. Si quieres retomar un poco de esa felicidad y probablemente sea a lado de Quinn, hablenlo, tómense el tiempo de conocer los cambios que han tenido, porque la gente cambia, aunque no lo creas y a veces los cambios son sorprendentes. No soy experta en situaciones como ésta, pero si no hablas con ella, no estarás bien contigo misma, por eso es que me estoy tomando la libertad de hablar sinceramente contigo.**

Después de todo, Rachel sabía que era verdad, que no estaba bien consigo misma y que lo mejor era aclarar bien su situación.

 **RB: Suzie, eres una gran persona como para perder el tiempo con alguien como yo –** agachaba la mirada.

 **SH: Créeme, no es una pérdida de tiempo, al contrario, creo que el destino coloca personas en tu vida para aprender de ellas. Y tú has sido de gran ayuda, me has demostrado qué es lo que quiero en mi vida, por eso te pido que podamos crear una amistad –** decía dulcemente.

 **RB: Claro, eres tan genial que no podría decirte que no a una propuesta así –** decía bromeando.

 **SH: Gracias –** le daba un beso en la mejilla **– no te decepcionaré como amiga –** decía dándole un guiño **– y por lo que te dije de que pienses bien lo que quieres realmente, hazlo, porque solo tú eres creadora de tu propio destino y debes saber a dónde quieres llevarlo realmente.**

Y allí estaba esa palabra, destino. Rachel siempre que escuchaba eso, su mente iba hacia la vez que conoció a Quinn y cuando tuvieron su primera cita, donde se hicieron novias. Mentiría si dijera que ya no le dolía el hecho que había sido engañada, pero habían sido tantos momentos hermosos a lado de Quinn, que se estaba replanteando hablar con ella.

Suzie tenía razón, necesitaba estar bien consigo misma y la única manera para estarlo era hablar con la rubia y aclarar muchas cosas. Aún tenía la intriga de lo que había pasado y también quería saber cómo le había ido en ese tiempo que la morena le había pedido para estar sola y aclarar su mente.

…

Al otro día Suzie se estaba yendo del departamento, como había quedado con Rach. La castaña ya había conseguido donde quedarse, y a la morena no le había sorprendido que ya tuviera todo listo para ese día. Quedaron como amigas a pesar de la relación corta que tuvieron. Aclararon que no estaban enamoradas y que el cariño que tenían era de amistad.

Rachel le advirtió que debían de verse de vez en cuando, solo para hablar como buenas amigas y porque no quería perder contacto con ella.

…

Por otro lado, Quinn había llegado a New York casi al medio día, San y Britt la habían ido a recoger para luego dejarla en su departamento y después salir un rato. Aunque la rubia les pidió si podían pasar a la oficina del señor Miller antes de llevar a cabo sus planes en ese día.

Antes de entrar a recoger su pase y platicar un rato con el señor Miller, se detuvo porque vio a alguien que se parecía a su morena. Cuando vio que esa misma persona se dirigía a la oficina del señor, decidió que era mejor esperar, pero no pudo contenerse y se acercó a la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Sabía que no era bueno escuchar pláticas ajenas pero no pudo contenerse y escuchó.

 **¿?: Hola, John Miller –** saludaba al director.

 **SrM: Hola, Shelby. –** respondía sorprendido por la visita.

 **Sh: ¿Cómo has estado? –** saludaba al señor.

 **SrM: Bien, gracias… ¿y qué te trae por aquí? –** tomaba asiento después de saludarla.

 **Sh: Bueno, venía porque he estado al pendiente de tu obra y… hay algo que debo decirte… es importante –** decía seriamente tomando asiento frente al señor Miller.

 **SrM: No me dirás que la obra no es lo que esperabas –** decía con gracia.

 **Sh: No, no es eso –** decía con nerviosismo **– sabes que somos amigos desde hace años, cuando comencé con mi carrera en Broadway y quiero contarte algo que nadie sabe.**

 **SrM: ¿Estás bien Shelby? –** preguntaba realmente preocupado por su amiga.

 **Sh: Es solo que… no he sido sincera contigo como mi mejor amigo que eres.**

 **SrM: Me estás asustando Shelby ¿pasa algo malo contigo?**

 **Sh: No es malo, solo que… tienes que saber algo que he ocultado –** estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si decirlo **– la protagonista de tu obra que es Rachel Berry es… mi hija.**

El señor Miller no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

 **SrM: Pero ¿cómo? –** se había quedado realmente sin palabras.

 **Sh: Sé que es una sorpresa para ti, pero es la verdad, y ahora que sé que sus padres han muerto, quiero tener una cercanía con ella, tal vez suene tonto pero es lo que quiero en este momento, sé que tal vez sea tarde para recuperar una relación madre e hija pero créeme, he tenido mis motivos y…**

 **SrM: ¿Te estás escuchando Shelby? –** decía un poco enojado **– ella acaba de perder a sus padres y ha sido difícil para ella todo esto. Y ahora vienes tú y ¿quieres recuperar una relación de la nada? Sinceramente no sé los motivos del por qué la hayas dado a otra familia –** decía un poco más tranquilo **– pero creo que no es el momento que te acerques a ella, eres mi amiga pero esto no creo que sea lo correcto. No por el momento.**

 **Sh: Es algo que he venido pensando hacer pero no había tenido la oportunidad John –** estaba alterada.

 **SrM: Ok, ok, entiendo Shelby –** se paraba de su asiento para ir a donde estaba Shelby **– Pero es mejor que aún no hagas acto de presencia, lo de sus padres es muy reciente y creo que una noticia así no podría llevarlo muy bien –** abrazaba a su amiga **– por favor, se paciente y aun no le digas nada a ella. Ahora entiendo de donde se me hacía conocida Rachel. –** trataba de bromear con su amiga.

Por otra parte, Quinn estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que decidió entrar y dar la cara por lo que había escuchado.

 **QF: Así que tú eres la madre de Rachel –** aparecía en la oficina del señor Miller.

 **Sh: ¿Y tú quién eres? –** decía intrigada.

 **QF: Quinn Fabray.**

* * *

 **Y BIEN, ESPERO CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA, AQUÍ ESTOY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA, QUÉ TAL QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **PIDO DISCULPAS SI ANTERIORMENTE, POR LO QUE DIJE SE HAYAN OFENDIDO Y LO HAYAN TOMADO A MAL. PERO ASÍ COMO USTEDES COMENTAN LO QUE NO LES PARECE JUSTO, TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO A COMENTAR LO QUE PIENSO. TAL VEZ PIENSEN QUE ESTOY A FAVOR DE UN ENGAÑO, COMO ES EL TEMA DE LA HISTORIA, PERO NO, NO LO ESTOY. AL PRINCIPIO, CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR LOVE HURTS, LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA DARLES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO DIFERENTE A OTRAS Y VER CÓMO REACCIONABAN Y SABÍA QUE MUCHOS IBAN A ESTAR EN CONTRA, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LO ANTERIOR Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA ES SEGUIRLA COMO REALMENTE SIENTO QUE TIENE QUE IR, OBVIAMENTE, SI TOMO EN CUENTA LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN. CRÉANME QUE AUN ASÍ ME CAEN BIEN Y LOS QUIERO.**

 **DE TODOS MODOS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **A LOS QUE ME PREGUNTARON SI VAN A TERMINAR JUNTAS PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO, AUN NO TENGO UNA IDEA CONCRETA PARA EL FINAL, SIMPLEMENTE CUANDO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MIS IDEAS FLUYEN PARA PLASMARLO AL MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE SIENTO NO TENERLES UNA RESPUESTA SEGURA, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE TENGO EL DESEO QUE QUEDEN JUNTAS, PERO COMO LES DIJE, TODO DEPENDE DE MIS IDEAS AL MOMENTO. ESPERO LES SIRVA DE ALGO PARA QUE TOMEN LA DECISIÓN DE SEGUIR O DEJAR DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **BUENO DESPUÉS DE TODAS ESTAS ACLARACIONES, YA** **DEJO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LES AGRADE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Todos en la oficina del señor Miller estaban sin decir una palabra. Quinn todavía no podía creer que la mujer que estaba frente a ella era la madre de Rachel, aunque si la miraba bien, se parecían mucho.

 **Sh: Y bien Quinn ¿conoces a mi hija? –** preguntaba dudosa.

 **QF: Claro que la conozco y no la llame hija, porque desde el momento que usted decidió darla en adopción dejó de serlo –** estaba enojada.

 **Sh: Mira Quinn –** se acercaba a la rubia **– no sé qué parentesco tengas con Rachel, pero no tienes derecho a juzgarme sin ninguna razón, no conoces mi historia y tú no eres alguien a quien tenga que darle explicaciones. –** Volteaba a ver al señor Miller **– Tengo que irme John, vendré a hablar contigo después, cuando no haya personas sin importancia. –** Se despedía.

Cuando Shelby ya se había retirado, Quinn tomó asiento.

 **SrM: Siento lo de hace un momento, pero…**

 **QF: No se preocupe señor, soy yo la que debe pedirle disculpas por haber escuchado pero no pude evitarlo, no volverá a pasar.**

 **SrM: No te preocupes Quinn, sé lo importante que es Rachel para ti, pero creo que es algo que deben de solucionar ellas, es mejor que mantengas distancia en esta situación.**

 **QF: Lo sé, pero me preocupa cómo se lo vaya a tomar Rachel cuando se entere.**

 **SrM: Créeme, a mí también me preocupa y más porque Shelby es mi amiga desde hace años y a Rachel le he tomado un cariño y respeto, la quiero como a una hija –** decía dulcemente.

 **QF: Puedo notar eso –** bromeaba **– y quiero agradecerle por cuidar de ella. Usted es una persona a quien, a pesar del poco tiempo, he llegado a admirar y tener un cariño.**

 **SrM: Gracias Quinn. El sentimiento es mutuo.**

 **QF: Quiero pedirle un favor.**

 **SrM: Claro Quinn, lo que pidas.**

 **QF: No le diga a Rachel que estaré para ver la obra.**

 **SrM: No entiendo porqué no quieres que se entere, pero no le diré nada.**

 **QF: Solo creo que es mejor, no quiero causarle problemas a ella, probablemente no quiera verme, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el funeral de los señores Berry y sinceramente no fue mucha la interacción que tuvimos. Solo fue un momento en que ella estaba débil y sensible por lo sucedido, así que tuve que aprovechar el poco tiempo de pasar tiempo con ella. –** decía tristemente.

 **SrM: Entiendo, cuando uno está enamorado, aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad por estar al lado de esa persona aunque no sea mucho tiempo. Pero dale tiempo, Quinn, ella está pasando por muchas cosas ahora y la obra está por terminar y por lo poco que la conozco, es alguien que se centra en concluir perfectamente un trabajo.**

 **QF: Créame, no conocerá a nadie como a ella, una persona que se compromete al cien, muy trabajadora y que no le fallará por más cosas que tenga encima, siempre ha sido alguien que no se rinde fácilmente –** decía fascinada y orgullosa.

 **SrM: Lo he visto, y al parecer a ti te brillan los ojos al hablar de ella. No había conocido a alguien que se expresara de esa forma –** comentaba sonriente.

 **QF: Siento tener que despedirme, pero mis amigas están esperándome. Me había olvidado de ellas.**

 **SrM: No te preocupes, espera, deja darte los boletos.**

 **QF: ¿Los boletos? –** decía extrañada **– si solo es uno.**

 **SrM: Los otros son para tus amigas ¿Cuántas son?**

 **QF: Oh señor Miller, no debe molestarse…**

 **SrM: No es molestia, dime ¿Cuántos?**

 **QF: Ok, creo que usted no acepta un no por respuesta –** decía jugando **– en total somos tres.**

 **SrM: Pues entonces toma –** le entregaba los boletos a Quinn **– espero que disfruten la obra para mañana.**

 **QF: Gracias –** decía incorporándose del asiento.

 **SrM: Espero que antes de irte, me visites –** se despedía de la rubia.

 **QF: Tenga por hecho que lo haré –** abrazaba al señor **– hasta luego, y de nuevo gracias por los boletos.**

La rubia salía en busca de sus amigas.

…

Afuera de la oficina del señor Miller se encontraban Santana y Brittany que se habían encontrado a Rachel.

 **RB: ¿San? ¿Britt? –** Decía acercándose a la camioneta de sus amigas **– ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **SL: Enana, pensé que estarías en tu departamento pasando un increíble día con tu castaña –** decía con sarcasmo.

 **RB: Tuve que venir para hablar con el señor Miller de la obra, ya que se termina en dos semanas.**

 **BP: ¡Hola Rach! –** saludaba alegremente a la morena.

 **RB: ¡Hola Britt!**

 **SL: Entonces prefieres venir a hablar con John Miller que estar en la cama con tu sexy cirujana y…**

 **BP: San, por favor no molestes a Rach. –** regañaba la bailarina.

 **RB: Gracias, Britt. Y sobre lo de Suzie… hemos terminado. –** decía un poco triste.

 **SL: ¿Han terminado? –** Decía realmente sorprendida.

 **BP: Rach, como lo siento, debes estar mal por eso.**

 **RB: Si, al principio cuando me lo dijo me sentí mal, pero hemos quedado como amigas, aunque admito que aun siento algo de tristeza.**

 **SL: O sea que ¿tendrán sexo como amigas con derecho y esas cosas?**

 **RB: ¡Claro que no Santana! Quedamos como buenas amigas, así como ustedes lo son para mí.**

 **SL: Entonces, eso quiere decir que nuestra querida Rachel se quedó solamente con una mascota –** decía para hacer enojar a la morena.

 **RB: ¡Santana! Deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –** se estaba desesperando por la actitud de su amiga.

 **SL: Pues qué te digo mi querida enana, estamos esperando a una rubia sin cerebro que vino a hablar con el señor Miller.**

 **RB: ¿Quinn? –** Decía sorprendida **– Pero… ¿ella qué tiene que hablar con él?**

 **SL: ¡Wow! Me sorprende que sepas quien es la rubia sin cerebro.**

 **RB: Santana, deja tu sarcasmo y dime para qué vino a hablar Quinn con el director.**

 **SL: Ok, ok, te lo diré. Al parecer él le regalará un boleto a Quinn para que venga a ver tu obra. Creo que ese señor le insistió tanto para regalarle uno que no pudo decirle que no.**

 **RB: ¿Crees que al señor Miller le guste Quinn? –** preguntaba un poco sorprendida.

 **SL: Mira, Britt, al parecer a uno de los 7 enanitos le da miedo perder a su Blanca Nieves –** decía sin aguantar las risas.

 **RB: Será mejor que me vaya si vas a seguir con tus bromas. –** decía enojada.

 **SL: Espera enana, solo es una broma. Creo que eso de que apenas te hayan dejado no fue nada bueno. Lo que necesitas es sexo para alegrarte. Hay que aprovechar ahora que estás soltera y salir las cuatro. –** decía insinuando.

 **RB: Santana, no tendré sexo con Quinn. –** decía cansada.

 **SL: Yo nunca dije que con Quinn –** trataba de jugar con la morena.

 **RB: Oh… bueno, decía que no tendré sexo con nadie –** estaba nerviosa.

 **SL: Ok, enana, lo que digas.**

Mientras la morena y la latina discutían, Britt se percataba que iba saliendo una señora muy parecida a Rachel. No dijo nada en ese momento, pero ya cuando estuviera a solas con Santana, le comentaría.

 **RB: Y ¿Quinn se quedará con ustedes o en su departamento? –** preguntaba una curiosa Rachel.

 **SL: Le propuse a que se quedara con nosotras para hacer un trio pero no aceptó, así que la semana que se quedará, va a ser en su departamento.**

 **RB: Oh, pues espero que esté bien. –** trataba de sonar indiferente.

 **SL: Hoy saldremos a cenar, por si quieres ir.**

 **RB: Gracias, San, pero quedaron ustedes tres en salir y creo que por algo Quinn solo les avisó a ustedes que vendría, no quiero incomodarlas en esa cena. –** estaba algo celosa porque la rubia no le había avisado que llegaría.

Era ilógico que tuviera celos, cuando no tenían contacto, pero Rachel siempre era así cuando se trataba de la rubia.

 **SL: Enana, deja el drama para la actuación, sabes que eres bienvenida a cenar con nosotras. Y no deberías ponerte celosa solo porque la rubia nos haya avisado a nosotras, y si mal no recuerdo, tú no quieres hablar con ella, así que creo que no tiene por qué avisarte si viene o no. –** regañaba un poco a su amiga **– No sé realmente qué quieres Rach, y dudo que tu sepas lo que quieres, así que espero que tengas claro si vas a querer estar o no con ella, también es mi amiga. Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal y hasta yo estuve a punto de mandarla lejos de este planeta, pero las dos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar.**

 **RB: Lo entiendo, San, pero créeme que estoy dispuesta a hablar con ella, quiero escucharla, que me explique muchas cosas y que responda a muchas dudas que tengo.**

Santana veía como Quinn se iba acercando a ellas.

 **SL: Entonces díselo, está atrás de ti.**

Rachel volteaba en ese instante y veía a una rubia vestida informal con unos jeans muy bien ajustados, botas negras y una camisa a cuadros color roja con negro, el cabello corto, algo revuelto que la hacía ver más sexy.

 **QF: Hola Rachel. –** Decía tímidamente.

 **RB: Ho…hola Quinn. –** Saludaba con nervios.

Al parecer Rachel aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la rubia, aunque le hubiera dicho a Santana que estaba dispuesta, pero el estar cerca de Quinn aún le causaba nervios.

 **RB: Debo de ir a hablar con el señor Miller, nos vemos San y Britt. –** se despedía de sus amigas y volteaba para irse y de paso, despedirse de la rubia. **– Hasta luego Quinn. –** decía sin mirarla.

Después que se marchara la morena, Quinn se subió al auto de su amiga y comenzó a platicarles lo sucedido en la oficina del señor Miller.

 **QF: Chicas, necesito contarles algo. –** decía un poco intrigada.

 **SL: ¿Qué pasa Quinn? Habla rápido, porque tenemos que apurarnos, es domingo y yo mañana trabajo.**

Santana tenía en puerta un proyecto, abrir su propia escuela de baile y actuación, donde ella y Britt serían las que darían las clases, de hecho también le iba a pedir a Rachel si se unía a ellas, pero hasta no tener en marcha su proyecto, no le iba a decir nada. De hecho, tampoco le había contado a Quinn acerca de eso. Pero por el momento la latina apoyaba en la universidad de donde se había graduado y Britt apoyaba en la obra donde trabajaba la morena.

 **QF: Es importante que me aseguren que no dirán nada a nadie, y lo más importante, no le dirán a Rachel lo que les voy a contar.**

 **SL: Rubia hueca, si es alguna de tus sorpresas de reconquista, te aseguro que no te ayudaré, estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para cursilerías.**

 **QF: San, no es nada de eso, es algo más importante, pero necesito confiar en ustedes.**

 **BP: Q, claro que puedes contar con nosotras, somos tus amigas y sabes que cualquier cosa, te apoyaremos. –** decía tiernamente Britt.

 **QF: Gracias B. Bueno, iré directo al grano. Vi a la madre de Rachel.**

San y Britt voltearon a verse, sorprendidas por lo que les había dicho su amiga.

 **SL: ¿Estás segura rubia? Porque sabes que con eso no se juega, y más por la situación que está pasando la enana de sus padres y aparte el rompimiento con la sexy cirujana.**

 **QF: Si, ya sé San, pero… -** se detenía la rubia a pensar un momento lo que había dicho la latina **\- ¿acabas de decir que Rachel y Suzie ya no están juntas? –** decía sorprendida y claro, alegre por la información.

 **BP: Si Q, Rach ya no está con Suzie, nos lo dijo antes de que llegarás y se fuera.**

 **SL: Bueno, eso después lo hablamos, ahora Quinn, porqué dices lo de la madre de Rachel, tienes alguna evidencia o es que ya lo sabías.**

Quinn les contó a sus amigas lo que había escuchado anteriormente antes de entrar a la oficina del señor Miller.

 **BP: Bueno chicas, creo que yo también la vi, cuando Rachel estaba peleando con San, y le noté mucho parecido con ella, pero no pensé que pudiese ser su mamá.**

 **QF: Pues yo tampoco daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero cuando la vi de frente me sorprendió el parecido de ambas.**

 **SL: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Se lo dirás?**

 **QF: No lo sé San, creo que lo mejor es que por el momento no le diga nada, aparte necesito más información de esa señora, no quiero que le haga daño a Rach. –** decía un poco pensativa.

 **SL: Pero estás consciente que no debes de meterte en eso, aparte podrías atraer más problemas con ella. Sé que la quieres proteger de todo y de todos, pero creo que es algo que ella debe de saber y si deja que la ayudes, está bien, pero por el momento no tomes decisiones precipitadas que te pueden generar consecuencias. –** le decía a su amiga un tanto preocupada por ella.

 **QF: Lo sé San, pero no sé cómo contárselo.**

 **SL: No te preocupes rubia, que para eso te vamos a ayudar mi mujer –** tomaba la mano de Britt **– y yo. –** su mujer asentía.

 **QF: Muchas gracias a las dos. Me hace feliz que ustedes dos estén juntas, y lo mejor, es que sean mis mejores amigas.**

 **SL: Rubia hueca –** decía pegándole a Quinn.

 **QF: ¡Auch! ¿Ahora por qué me pegas? –** decía quejándose.

 **SL: Porque somos más que tus mejores amigas… somos tus hermanas, a pesar de todas las tonterías que haz cometido. –** sonreía.

 **BP: Q, sabes que te amamos.**

 **QF: Y yo las amo a ustedes. –** decía abrazándolas.

* * *

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O QUEJA, LO TOMO EN CUENTA.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS. ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO?**

 **BUENO, SOLO QUERÍA COMPARTIRLES QUE EL JUEVES PASADO PRESENTÉ MI EXAMEN PROFESIONAL (DEFENSA DE TESIS) Y ME FUE INCREÍBLE AUNQUE ME PASÓ DE TODO ESA SEMANA, LO PUDE SACAR ADELANTE. ASÍ QUE YA SOY INGENIERA. Y QUERÍA COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES.**

 **POR ESE MOTIVO NO PUDE SUBIR CAPÍTULO Y TAMBIÉN FUE EL POR QUÉ ESTUVE AUSENTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **RESPUESTAS DEL CHAPTER 14:**

 **JessVM: NO TIENES NADA QUE AGRADECER. DE HECHO, GRACIAS A TI POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A PESAR DE MI AUSENCIA. Y CON RESPECTO A LO DE RACH Y SUZIE, CRÉEME QUE ESA NO ERA MI IDEA PRINCIPAL, PERO NO SÉ, SOLO TUVE UN CAMBIO REPENTINO EN MIS IDEAS. ASÍ QUE CREO QUE SABRÁS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO LA RESPUESTA DE TU PREGUNTA ACERCA DE SI SE LO DIRÁ O NO. SALUDOS.**

 **.56: COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, AUN NO TENGO EL FINAL PENSADO PARA ESTA HISTORIA. YA QUE MIS IDEAS VAN FLUYENDO CONFORME AVANZO EN LA REDACCIÓN AL MOMENTO. PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE SEA UN FINAL QUE DEJE CON UN MAL SABOR DE BOCA TANTO A USTEDES COMO A MÍ. ESPERO QUE CON ESTA RESPUESTA DECIDAS SI SEGUIRÁS LEYENDO O NO. RESPETARÉ TU DECISIÓN SEA CUAL SEA. DE TODOS MODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**

 **Eka: PERDÓN SI DEMORÉ UN POCO, PERO BUENO YA ESTOY CON UN CAPÍTULO MÁS POR AQUÍ. SALUDOS.**

 **merlinda: QUÉ TAL. COMO LE RESPONDÍ A YENNY, NO TENGO UN FINAL PENSADO. PERO SIÉNDOTE SINCERA, A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN LOS FINALES DONDE NO TERMINEN JUNTAS. PERO DE IGUAL MANERA, SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO, ERES BIENVENIDA Y SI TU DECISIÓN ES YA NO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LO ENTENDERÉ Y RESPETARÉ TU DECISIÓN. DE IGUAL MANERA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS.**

 **RESPUESTAS DEL CHAPTER 15:**

 **JessVM: SI, ES MUY LINDO QUE RACH SE PONGA ALGO CELOSA POR QUINN. TIENES RAZÓN EN QUE SI QUINN SE LO OCULTA PODRÍA TRAERLE PROBLEMAS CON RACH Y CREO QUE ES LO QUE MENOS QUEREMOS. SALUDOS DE NUEVO :)**

 **sibeth: ¡WOW! ¡UNA LECTORA VENEZOLANA! PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR TU REVIEW Y TAMBIÉN POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE HAS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA. VEO QUE TODOS QUEREMOS QUE ESTAS DOS TERMINEN JUNTAS, Y BUENO, QUIÉN NO, YA QUE LAS SHIPPEAMOS. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS PORQUE TE GUSTE COMO VA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA. TOMARÉ EN CUENTA TAMBIÉN TUS PEQUEÑOS CONSEJOS. EN SERIO QUE SE SIENTE BIEN SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS DE OTROS PAÍSES QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS. OTRA VEZ, GRACIAS POR TU FIEL SEGUIMIENTO. SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO HASTA VENEZUELA.**

 **Guest: AMIGO(A) (PIENSO QUE ERES MÁS AMIGA QUE AMIGO) ME DA GUSTO QUE TE AGRADE MUCHO LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA SIGAS. TOMARÉ EN CUENTA TU PETICIÓN PORQUE COMO DICES, LAMENTABLEMENTE VIVIMOS EN UN PLANETA DONDE HAN PASADO COSAS CRUELES COMO PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENGA UN FINAL DESAGRADABLE. SALUDOS.**

 **Di: HOLA. PUES BIENVENIDA A ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁ ALGO LOCA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER UNA LECTORA FAN A ESTE FIC Y QUE TOMA SU TIEMPO POR LEER. HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA QUE TERMINEN JUNTAS. SALUDOS.**

 **PERDÓN SI NO HABÍA DADO RESPUESTAS DEL ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, YA QUE LO DÍ EN GENERAL.**

 **YA DEJO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Después del momento cariñoso que tuvieron en el auto como amigas, se dirigieron a la casa del matrimonio Lopez-Pierce para que Quinn pudiera acomodar sus cosas, ya que se iba a quedar una semana con ellas.

Cuando por fin las tres se encontraban en la sala descansando, Quinn quiso preguntarle a Santana sobre lo que le había comentado de que Rachel estaba soltera de nuevo.

 **QF: San ¿qué sabes de lo de Rach? –** Preguntaba un poco curiosa pero con un tono neutral.

 **SL: ¿De lo de la enana? –** Decía la latina, para jugar un poco con su rubia amiga.

 **QF: Si, Santana. Ya sabes, lo que comentaste cuando estábamos en tu auto.**

 **SL: Oh, sí. Que la invité a que saliera con nosotras en la noche. –** Decía sin importancia.

 **QF: No. Eso no Lopez. –** Estaba a punto de gritarle.

 **SL: ¿Entonces Fabgay?**

 **QF: Deja de decirme así –** comentaba enojada **– y mejor dime qué sabes de lo que te dijo Rachel, que había dejado a Suzie.**

 **SL: ¡Oh! Era eso, pues ya te dije, solo comentó que estaba soltera y que habían quedado como amigas o algo así. –** dijo rodando los ojos.

 **QF: Estoy segura que sabes más y no me lo quieres decir, Lopez. –** Estaba desesperada.

 **SL: A ver, Fabray. Comprendo que quieras regresar con el hobbit, pero lo que te dije es lo que sé. Y aunque supiera más, no te lo diría, es más, te obligaría a que tú se lo preguntaras directamente, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia con tu actitud de estoy en abstinencia y necesito sexo urgente. –** Ahora era la rubia la que rodaba los ojos.

 **BP: Ya chicas, dejen de pelear. –** Comentaba acercándose a la rubia **– San, deja a la pobre Quinnie, –** abrazaba a su amiga **– que no ves que se altera por la falta de sexo. –** Quinn volteaba a ver a su amiga que la estaba abrazando mientras que Santana se reía por lo que había dicho su esposa.

 **QF: Britt, gracias cariño, pero no es por la falta de sexo como dices, sino porque no veo la manera de poder recuperar a Rachel. –** Decía tranquilamente.

 **SL: Es lo mismo rubia, no tienes a la enana, no hay sexo. –** Comentaba divertidamente.

 **QF: Haré como si no hubieras dicho eso, –** se reacomodaba en el sillón **– lo siento San, por alterarme un poco, pero es que necesito saber más de ella, a veces siento que realmente ya no podré tener nada con ella y eso me pone como loca y tú no tienes la culpa. –** Quinn estaba un poco angustiada.

 **SL: Rubia, no te preocupes por eso. Habla con la enana, la convenceré para que vaya hoy con nosotras y aprovecha para decirle lo que escuchaste hoy acerca de su mamá. –** Trataba de alentar a su amiga.

 **QF: ¡Rayos! Casi olvido eso. –** Decía preocupada **– Pero tienes razón San, tengo que hablar bien con ella. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. –** Se levantó de donde estaba para ir a abrazar a su amiga latina.

…

Santana había llamado a la enana… perdón, a su amiga Rachel para convencerla de que saliera con ellas en la noche. Le había dicho que lo hiciera por los viejos tiempos, cuando salían las cuatro como amigas, aunque siempre eran citas dobles, pero que omitiera eso y que dejara el miedo, que tenía que aprovechar el acercarse para tener confianza hacia la rubia y así poder hablar y aclarar muchas cosas. Al final Rachel aceptó, porque sabía que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, probablemente ya no iba a tener otra.

…

Rachel estaba en su departamento, alistándose para salir con sus amigas, pero estaba un tanto nerviosa para la ocasión. No sabía que ponerse, aunque la latina le dijo que no tenía que ir ni muy formal pero tampoco tan informal, ya que después de cenar iban a ir a un bar para pasarla bien un rato.

A final de cuentas, la morena había elegido ir con un vestido blanco no tan formal, un poco arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas del mismo color y una chamarra roja. Su cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, no tan exagerado, solo un poco de rubor, gloss, un poco de delineado y mascarilla para pestañas.

…

Santana, Britt y Quinn habían llegado a un restaurant italiano, el cual era sencillo. Habían elegido ese sitio, ya que era un lugar tranquilo y aparte también tenían comida vegetariana, ya que la morena lo era. Le habían dicho que la veían ahí a las 21 horas.

Las chicas ya habían entrado para poder esperar a Rachel, ya que habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora que se habían citado. A los 5 minutos que entraron, iba llegando una morena, buscando a sus amigas. Cuando llegó saludó a Britt primero, después a Santana y a lo último a Quinn, quien vestía un vestido blanco de lunares rojos, zapatillas rojas, su cabello corto un poco alborotado y un poco de maquillaje, donde resaltaban más sus ojos.

Rachel se sentó a lado de Santana y quedando de frente con Quinn, y Britt quedando frente a su esposa y a lado de la rubia.

Se dispusieron a cenar y platicar un poco de sus trabajos. Al parecer a todas les iba bien en sus proyectos. Llegó un momento donde Santana decidió que era momento de dejar a solas a sus amigas para que pudieran hablar a gusto, así que le dijo a su esposa que la acompañara al tocador.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron a solas, y después de minutos que estaban en silencio, la morena se dispuso a hablar con la rubia.

 **RB: Me alegra que te esté yendo bien con tus clases de cinematografía y puedas llegar a tus metas. –** Decía amablemente.

 **QF: Gracias, Rach. Espero no te enojes porque te diga Rach. –** Comentaba bromeando para relajar el momento.

 **RB: Por supuesto que no Quinn. No hay problema. –** Contestaba regalándole una sonrisa.

 **QF: Y a mí me da gusto que te vaya bien en tu obra, que tengo entendido, termina en dos semanas.**

 **RB: Gracias. Sí, ya termina en dos semanas. Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo que pareciera que fue ayer cuando comenzó. –** Decía un poco nostálgica. **– Por cierto, no es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos, pero ¿qué hacías hoy por esos rumbos?**

 **QF: Lo que pasa es que da la casualidad que conozco al señor Miller y pasé a saludarlo. –** Estaba un poco nerviosa. No quería mentirle a Rachel, aunque no lo estaba haciendo, solamente le ocultaba el cómo lo había conocido y que ella le había entregado vídeos para que pudieran darle el papel. **– Hablando de eso, Rach, necesito comentarte algo. –** Decía seriamente.

 **RB: ¿Pasa algo? –** Preguntaba preocupada.

 **QF: No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero escuché algo que creo que debes de saber y no quiero ser yo la que te lo oculte, quiero que puedas tenerme confianza y que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y…**

 **RB: Quinn, por favor, ve directo al grano. –** Interrumpía a la rubia **– Ya te pareces a mí. –** Decía bromeando.

 **QF: Tienes razón, pero estoy nerviosa. Tú me pones así. –** Decía apenada **– Pero ya, te diré lo que pasó… -** Miraba a la morena para ver cómo podía decírselo **– He conocido a tu madre. –** Decía de golpe.

Rachel estaba asimilando lo que la rubia le había dicho, no podía creer que haya visto a su madre. ¿De dónde la conocía?

 **QF: Antes que saques tus conclusiones, déjame explicarte cómo pasó.**

Quinn le contó qué había pasado. Rachel todavía estaba sorprendida porque cómo era posible que esa señora y ella estuvieran en la misma ciudad, después de todo quería conocerla. Aunque no sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era alegría por saber dónde estaba o enojo porque después de varios años, esa señora quería tener contacto con ella, curiosamente después que sus padres habían fallecido.

 **RB: Entonces, dices que esa señora estaba en la oficina del señor Miller. –** Todavía estaba asimilando la información **– Pero ¿cómo él no pudo decírmelo antes? –** Preguntaba un poco decepcionada de su director.

 **QF: De hecho, él se enteró apenas al igual que yo. No debes de sentirte decepcionada por él. Aunque lo que yo me pregunto es cómo apenas ella decide buscarte cuando pudo hacerlo desde antes.**

 **RB: No lo sé Q. –** Estaba pensativa.

En ese momento Quinn solo se disponía a observarla y admirar la belleza de la morena.

 **RB: ¿Qué crees que deba de hacer Quinn?**

 **QF: No sé, Rach. Es algo que debes de tomar tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, aparte está reciente lo de tus padres y creo que si quieres hacer algo rápido lo más probable es que puedas cometer algún error y será mejor que dejes que ella te explique cómo sucedieron las cosas pero antes debes dejar que ella te busque primero.**

 **RB: ¿Y si no lo hace? –** preguntaba angustiada.

 **QF: Dale tiempo, tal vez esté buscando el tiempo adecuado para acercarse y así poder hablar contigo. –** Tomaba la mano de la morena que estaba sobre la mesa. Rachel vio la acción de la rubia y se puso nerviosa.

 **RB: Quinn… debemos de hablar de nosotras. –** Decía porque quería aprovechar el tiempo a solas con Quinn.

 **QF: Igual creo que debemos de hablarlo, pero estoy segura que este no es el momento, Rach. –** Quitaba la mano de encima de la mano de la morena.

 **RB: Entonces cuándo Quinn, porque tú eres la que estaba insistiendo en que te dejara hablar y… -** Estaba a punto de alterarse.

 **QF: Hey –** alcanzaba de nuevo la mano de la morena **– tranquila, Rach. Lo que quiero decir es que hoy estamos con nuestras amigas, así que será bueno que nos veamos tú y yo en algún lugar para platicar mejor, antes de que regrese a Los Angeles. –** Decía tranquilamente para calmar a Rachel.

Rachel estuvo de acuerdo con la rubia y acordaron poner fecha, hora y lugar para salir y platicar. Intercambiaron números, aunque ambas ya los tenían agregados anteriormente.

Después de eso, llegaron sus amigas a sentarse de nuevo para seguir platicando y así terminar de cenar para posteriormente ir a algún lugar a tomar un poco y bailar.

Cuando terminaron su noche, la morena se regresó en su auto y las otras tres se regresaron juntas para descansar, porque ya que era la madrugada del lunes, Santana y Britt tenían que ir a trabajar en la mañana y Quinn se iba a quedar a descansar en la casa de sus amigas.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO LECTORES DE MI CORAZÓN.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **JessVM: GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN. VEO QUE TE AGRADA COMO ESTÁ YENDO LA HISTORIA. ESO ME PARECE BIEN. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SEA LA EXCEPCIÓN Y TAMBIÉN TE AGRADE.**

 **fernanda.V: TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN. PUES YA VERÁS QUE TE IRÁ BIEN ESE DÍA. EL ÚNICO CONSEJO QUE PUEDO DARTE ES QUE NO TE GANEN LOS NERVIOS, YA QUE LO QUE VAS A DEFENDER SON COSAS QUE SABES, ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAS CONTANDO ALGO. BUENO, ASÍ FUE COMO ME SENTÍ ESA VEZ. PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE PODRÁS. Y BUENO, PUES YO ESTUDIÉ ING. EN NANOTECNOLOGÍA :)**

 **yenny . brito . 56: PERDÓN SI EN LA ANTERIOR RESPUESTA TU NICK NO SALIÓ COMPLETA, PERO NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA. SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ME PARECE BIEN QUE DE MIENTRAS VEAS CÓMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE AGRADE Y SI QUIERES SEGUIR DANDO ALGUNAS OPINIONES, SON BIENVENIDAS.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PERDÓN SI ACTUALIZO A ESTA HORA, PERO ES QUE SOY MÁS DE INSPIRARME EN LAS NOCHES.**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y PUEDAN DARME SUS DIFERENTES PUNTOS DE VISTA.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Ese lunes, Quinn se levantó a las 10 de la mañana a desayunar algo, ya que su estómago ya le estaba reclamando por algo de comida. Aunque últimamente procuraba no comer carnes, no porque se estuviera volviendo vegetariana, pero de alguna manera el haber vivido con Rachel por mucho tiempo le dejó esa costumbre en su alimentación, sin embargo, lo que nunca iba a dejar de consumir era el _bacon_ , por lo que siempre estaba en el menú de sus desayunos.

Después de haber desayunado, se fue a la sala para sentarse y prender su laptop para seguir trabajando en una tarea que le habían encargado.

Cuando terminó de hacer sus respectivas tareas, decidió que saldría a caminar un rato por Central Park a despejarse y distraerse solo para hacer tiempo a que sus amigas llegaran de trabajar.

…

Por otro lado estaba Rachel, que se había levantado temprano a pesar de haberse desvelado un poco. Había desayunado después de haber acabado con su rutina de ejercicios.

Cuando estaba en la sala pasando los canales en la televisión, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Quinn de su mamá. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, llegaría a conocerla. A pesar de que la morena era una de las personas que no era muy paciente y le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, sabía que tendría que esperar a que su madre tuviera la iniciativa de buscarla, así como se lo había mencionado la rubia.

Después de haber estado pensando en muchas cosas, decidió marcarle a su amigo Jesse.

 _ **RB: ¡Hola Jesse! -**_ _saludaba a su amigo._

 _ **JSt: ¡Hey estrella! -**_ _estaba contento de escucharla._

 _ **RB: ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **JSt: Bien, con algo de trabajo pero pasándola bien con Elliot y extrañando a Quinn que fue a pasar unos días por allá.**_

 _ **RB: Si, ayer la vi y salí en la noche con San, Britt y Quinn.**_

 _ **JSt: ¿En serio? -**_ _preguntaba sorprendido_ _ **\- No lo puedo creer Rach.**_

 _ **RB: Pues créelo, aparte me contó de algo que se enteró.**_

Rachel le había contado con todos los detalles acerca del encuentro entre Quinn y su mamá.

 _ **JSt: Por una parte me alegro que vayas a tener la oportunidad de conocerla pero aún me intriga el que haya esperado tanto tiempo para querer buscarte.**_

 _ **RB: Lo sé y eso también me tiene un poco intrigada y preocupada porque no sé cuándo vaya a conocerla y no sé qué pueda decirme.**_

 _ **JSt: Tranquila estrellita, sé que te irá bien. Aunque cuando suceda eso, debería ir alguien contigo. Por ejemplo… tu novia. Cómo es que se llama… Ah, sí, Suzane o algo así. -**_ _Esto último lo decía sin importancia._

 _ **RB: Suzie -**_ _decía riendo_ _ **\- y ya no es mi novia. Terminamos hace tres días.**_

 _ **JSt: ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! ¿Por qué no me contaste antes eso? Sabes que en cuanto pasó debías haberme hablado. Bueno, ya que me has dado la mejor noticia, dime ¿qué harás ahora que estás soltera? -**_ _Preguntaba divertido._

 _ **RB: No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que ahora que estoy soltera aprovecharé alejarte de tu novio Elliot y que seas solamente mío, porque no te comparto con nadie. -**_ _Comentaba con diversión._

 _ **JSt: Sé que me amas Berry, pero puedo con los dos.**_

 _ **RB: Créeme que ya quiero conocer al desafortunado que está contigo.**_

 _ **JSt: Calla estrella. Acepta que me amas y estás celosa de él.**_

 _ **RB: No aceptaré que te amo, pero sí que estoy un poco sentida porque no vienes a verme y presentarme a tu nuevo galán.**_

 _ **JSt: Prometo ir pronto para que puedan conocerse.**_

 _ **RB: Te creeré.**_

 _ **JSt: Y volviendo al tema anterior, me refería a qué harás con la rubia. ¿Has decidido darle otra oportunidad o seguirás dándole alas para después cortárselas?**_

 _ **RB: ¡Jesse! -**_ _regañó a su amigo_ _ **\- En ningún momento le he dado alas, desde el principio le dejé claro que no me buscara y que no insistiera porque no iba a darle otra oportunidad. Aparte no soy así de dar alas y después cortarlas sin pudor.**_

 _ **JSt: Pero lo de dejarle claramente que no te buscara lo hiciste porque aplicaste la psicología inversa y sabías que ella no iba a darse por vencida y claro, a ti te gusta que esa rubia esté loca por ti. -**_ _decía divertido._

 _ **RB: Claro que no St. James.**_

 _ **JSt: Sabes que es cierto, pero bueno. Dado a que no quieres aceptar eso. Responde lo que más me interesa ¿habrá una segunda oportunidad? ¿Sí o no?**_

 _ **RB: Aun no lo sé, pero ya di el paso a animarme a hablar con ella. Así que por el momento solo te diré eso.**_

 _ **JSt: Ok, eso me tranquiliza. Que vayas poco a poco y no seas tan fácil.**_

 _ **RB: ¡Tonto! -**_ _reía_ _ **\- Sabes que no soy así.**_

 _ **JSt: Ya sé que no eres así… con otras personas, pero cuando se trata de esa rubia, es un tema aparte. Créeme, hasta yo no me puedo resistir a esa encantadora mujer, aparte ¿viste su nuevo corte? Podría decir que soy un heterosexual de closet y solo por ella saldría de allí.**_

 _ **RB: Realmente no sé qué pasa contigo St. James, sino fuera porque estás viviendo en Los Angeles diría que te afecta juntarte con Santana.**_

 _ **JSt: ¿Sabías que existen los celulares y las redes sociales para comunicarte, verdad?**_

 _ **RB: No me digas que has estado en contacto con ella porque…**_

 _ **JSt: De hecho, si hemos hablado seguido, pero porque tenemos dos amigas en común, pero una, o sea Quinn, es la que más nos tiene unidos, así que estrellita, que no te extrañe el caso de que se me pegue un poco el humor Lopez.**_

 _ **RB: Bien, ya entendí St. James.**_

 _ **JSt: Bueno, el punto es que desde que conociste a Quinn, ella ha sido tu debilidad pero al parecer ha sido tu mayor record de resistencia hacia ella.**_

 _ **RB: Claro que debía resistirme y no mostrarme débil ante ella, Jesse. Sabes que lo que pasó no es algo que se perdone fácilmente, pero…**_

 _ **JSt: Hay un peroooo -**_ _interrumpía a la morena algo emocionado._

 _ **RB: Deja de interrumpir. Como decía, no fue fácil y todavía no se la pondré fácil, aún con el corte sexy que tiene, pero sí realmente quiere que regresemos, tendrá que demostrarlo poco a poco, pero eso me toca hablarlo con ella y no contigo que eres un metiche. -**_ _decía riendo._

 _ **JSt: Tienes razón estrellita. Bueno, creo que tengo que dejarte porque aún tengo cosas que hacer. Cuídate mucho y me avisas de todo lo que pase con lo de tu mamá y con Quinn, aunque cuando esa rubia regrese, le haré un interrogatorio para ver si te conviene o no.**_

 _ **RB: Si, si St. James. Como tú digas. Igual cuídate y espero que vengas antes que se acabe la obra para que puedas verme. Salúdame a tu novio, aunque no nos conozcamos aún. Te amo Jesse y ya te extraño.**_

 _ **JSt: Ten por seguro que estaremos pronto por allá. Salúdame a tu rubia y a la familia Lopez-Pierce. Igual te amo estrellita.**_

Después de terminar la llamada con su amigo Jesse, Rachel terminó de arreglar su departamento y aprovechó a bañar a Charls y por último fue a arreglarse para ir a los ensayos de la obra.

…

Quinn estaba caminando gustosamente por Central Park, tomando fotografías y disfrutando de la naturaleza que le brindaba ese parque. Iba algo distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una persona.

 **QF: Disculpa –** decía recogiendo los papeles de persona con la que había tropezado **– pero iba muy distraída y… -** se detuvo al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. **\- ¿Suzie? ¿Pe-pero qué haces aquí? –** decía sorprendida entregándole sus papeles.

 **SH: Hola, Quinn. Igual me da gusto verte. –** decía irónicamente. **– Y gracias.**

 **QF: Perdón, es que me sorprende verte aquí.**

 **SH: De hecho, yo soy la que se sorprende al verte aquí. Al parecer te llegó muy rápido la noticia de mi separación con Rachel. –** Se sentaba en una banca cerca para acomodar sus papeles.

 **QF: No vine porque tú y ella hayan terminado su relación. –** Se sentaba a lado de Suzie. **– De hecho fue una coincidencia que llegara al otro día, después que ustedes terminaran. Y por si te preguntabas, Rachel no fue la que me dio la noticia.**

 **SH: No te preocupes, te creo, Quinn. Aparte no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Si te lo dijo o no, es asunto de ella.**

 **QF: Suzie, creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.**

 **SH: ¿Qué cosas?**

 **QF: No lo sé, probablemente quieras echarme en cara lo de no haberme alejado de Rach cuando estaban juntas o tu odio hacia mí, realmente no sé.**

 **SH: Quinn, el que seas la ex de mi ex, no quiere decir que te odie. Pero creo que si vamos a hablar, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, debemos ir por un café.**

 **QF: Me parece bien.**

 **SH: Entonces vamos. Conozco un lugar donde hacen un excelente café.**

Se dirigieron a un lugar cerca de donde Rachel iba a ensayar para la obra. Ahí era donde Suzie, cuando tenía tiempo libre y le tocaba llevar a la morena a los ensayos, siempre pasaban por un café, ya que eran los favoritos de Rachel.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron una mesa cerca de la barra.

 **SH: Bien, Quinn. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –** Se acomodaba en su asiento.

 **QF: Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas porque no me comporté de la mejor manera. No respeté la relación que tenían ambas y seguí insistiendo con Rachel para que pudiera darme una segunda oportunidad.**

 **SH: No te preocupes, creo que lo hiciste primero por amor y segundo porque no soportaste ver a Rachel con alguien más que no fueras tú, y eso te llevó a tener miedo y actuar con desesperación.**

 **QF: Pero aun así, no es una excusa para meterse en una relación.**

 **SH: Tienes razón, no es excusa para hacer lo que hiciste.**

 **QF: Aparte, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, tal vez hubiera actuado de una manera agresiva con la persona que se quisiera meter en mi relación.**

En ese momento, llegaba el camarero para tomar la orden.

 **SH: Claro, si me hubiera enterado antes, Quinn, créeme, también habría sido agresiva contigo por lo que hiciste. –** Decía después de que se había retirado el camarero **– Pero a final de cuentas, yo sabía que Rachel no te había superado, porque muchas veces en Londres me di cuenta que miraba una foto de ustedes dos, y cuando llegamos a vivir aquí, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que yo sabía que eran por ti. Y las veces que coincidimos en celebrar en la casa de sus papás, también noté que estaba al pendiente de ti cuando tú estabas distraída.**

 **QF: ¿En serio? –** preguntaba un poco sorprendida y claro, alegre por esa información.

Llegaba el camarero con los pedidos.

 **SH: Claro, Quinn. Y terminé de convencerme que yo nunca iba a poder ocupar tu lugar en la vida de Rachel, después de que regresamos de Lima, cuando sus papás fallecieron. Ese día, cuando terminamos, le dije que prefería ser su amiga, que no quería que nuestra relación fuera monótona porque éramos muy diferentes y aparte yo sabía que si seguíamos así, ella nunca iba a ser feliz. Ella trataría de ''amarme'' para tratar de ''olvidarte'' y al final eso traería consecuencias.**

 **QF: Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que terminaron por mi culpa.**

 **SH: No precisamente, pero si tuviste algo que ver. No quiero decir que fueras la culpable, porque uno no puede culparse cuando una persona nos ama. Son cosas que pasan, rubia.**

En ese momento, Rachel iba entrando a la cafetería donde se encontraban Quinn y Suzie. Esta última había elegido ese lugar porque sabía que se acercaba la hora para que la morena pasara por su café. Y lo había hecho por un propósito.

 **SH: Y bien, Quinn, sobre los vídeos que le mandaste al señor Miller, me imagino que fue con el propósito que le dieran el papel principal, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no le dices a Rachel que fuiste tú. –** Comentaba de modo distraída, para que Rachel, que estaba sentada en la barra, cerca de la mesa, pudiera escuchar.

La morena, como siempre entraba a por su café, nunca se percataba de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, pero cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó a donde estaban sus dos exnovias. Se sorprendió cuando las vio juntas, pero prefirió no decir nada y escuchar lo que la rubia decía.

 **QF: Si, principalmente lo hice por eso. Pero también para que la gente se dé cuenta del potencial que ella tiene, que ella está hecha para eso y más cosas, aparte que yo sabía que aún no encontraban a una protagonista y ella en ese entonces no quería ni verme, y como no tuve otra alternativa, tuve que mandar los vídeos que tenía guardados, de hecho mandé las copias. Y por otra parte, no le quiero decir, para que no piense que lo hago para aprovecharme de las circunstancias y así pueda darme una oportunidad.**

 **SH: Pues creo que si le dices que lo hiciste por una buena causa, y no para aprovecharte para que pudiera darte una segunda oportunidad, ella lo entendería.**

Después que le entregaron su café a Rachel, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Quinn y Suzie.

 **RB: Claro, Quinn. Si me lo dijeras como se lo contaste a Suzie, lo entendería.**

Suzie tenía una sonrisa orgullosa de haber logrado su cometido y Quinn miraba sorprendida a donde estaba parada Rachel.

 **SH: Bueno, creo que viene hora que me marche. –** Miraba su reloj. **– Un gusto verte, Rachel. Y Quinn, no te preocupes, yo pago esta vez. –** Se levantaba de su asiento. **– Por cierto, aprovecha esta oportunidad, Quinn. Hasta luego. –** se despedía de ambas.

Quinn aún estaba sorprendida de que Rachel la había escuchado.

 **RB: Y bien, Quinn. ¿No me invitarás a tomar asiento? –** Preguntaba divertida.

 **QF: Si, si. Claro, Rach. Toma asiento por favor.**

 **RB: Veo que no esperabas verme por aquí, Quinn. –** Tomaba asiento enfrente de la rubia.

 **QF: Ciertamente… no, no me lo esperaba. Pero veo que Suzie lo hizo a propósito. –** Comentó divertida.

 **RB: Pues te diré que yo tampoco me esperaba verte aquí y menos con mi ex.**

Quinn le contó cómo se habían encontrado y por qué estaban en esa cafetería.

 **RB: Al parecer Suzie aprovechó la ocasión, ya que ella sabe que siempre paso por aquí antes de ir a los ensayos. Agradécele, porque lo hizo por una buena causa, o eso es lo que creo.**

 **QF: Entonces fui víctima de una emboscada ¿Eh? –** La morena reía por lo que había dicho su rubia.

 **RB: Al parecer, creo que sí. Pero si no estoy equivocada, fue una emboscada para un bien.**

 **QF: Tienes razón, no puedo quejarme. Creo que por ese favor, debo invitarla a comer o a cenar.**

 **RB: Bueno, si la vas a invitar, creo que también deberías invitarme a mí para que pueda asegurarme que mis dos exnovias no tengan una cita romántica a mis espaldas. –** Comentaba con un poco de humor y algo de celos.

 **QF: La señorita Berry tiene celos de que sus dos exnovias salgan en plan de cita romántica y no como una salida de eeemm ¿amigas?**

 **RB: Claro que no, Q.**

 **QF: Y lo mejor del caso, es que por quién te pondrías celosa ¿por ella o por mí?**

 **RB: Deja de decir tonterías. –** Decía sonrojándose.

 **QF: ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –** agarraba su mano por encima de la mesa **– porque pareciera que estuviera viendo a la Rachel que conocí en la secundaria, de la que me enamoré. Esa chica que no tenía miedo a nada, que aunque al principio me pareció solamente como la chica nueva, la que no paraba de hablar y era insistente en que fuéramos amigas y que no sabía que íbamos a ser más que eso, esa chica con grandes sueños y propósitos. La única chica que conquistó mi corazón en el primer instante, y tuve que darme cuenta después. –** Tomaba su otra mano **– Esa chica, que ahora quedó en el pasado porque se ha convertido en toda una mujer, y ahora es la misma que sigo amando, la misma que me enamora aunque no estemos juntas, esa mujer que amaré con toda mi alma hasta que muera.**

 **RB: Quinn, no sé qué decirte por tus palabras. Pero creo que debemos ir despacio, aparte todavía tenemos una salida pendiente para hablar.**

 **QF: No te preocupes, Rach. Tienes razón, aún falta esa salida. Así que ¿no te molestaría que te acompañara a tus ensayos?**

 **RB: Claro que no, Quinn.**

Salieron de la cafetería, rumbo a los ensayos. En todo el camino iban hablando de cómo llevaba la vida Rachel en el teatro y Quinn con la cinematografía. También salió el tema de la amistad que tenían la rubia y Jesse, y ahora este último con Santana.

Iban llegando al lugar, cuando por accidente se toparon a alguien saliendo del teatro.

 **RB: Perdón por el golpe. –** Se disculpaba la morena.

Quinn volteó a ver a la persona con la que había chocado Rachel.

 **QF: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –** preguntaba un poco molesta.

 **SC: Perdón señorita, pero creo que eso no le incumbe nada a usted.**

Rachel no entendía nada, pero cuando se puso a ver detenidamente a la señora con la que estaba discutiendo la rubia, se percató que esa señora no era más que su madre biológica.

 **RB: ¿Usted… usted es mi madre? –** preguntaba un poco temerosa.

Shelby se quedó mirando por un momento a Rachel y no tenía otra alternativa más que decirle la verdad.

 **SC: Si, Rachel. Lo soy.**

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

 **LOS QUIERO, BESOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PROBABLEMENTE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO CONTENGA 20 CAPÍTULOS, COMO LA ANTERIOR. Y SI HAY ALGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SE ALARGUE, SOLO SERÁN UNO O DOS CAPÍTULOS. ASÍ QUE SÍ, ESTAMOS YA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA Y LEER. TAMBIÉN A QUIENES DEJAN SUS REVIEWS. EN SERIO QUE CUANDO UNA LEE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAN, YA SEAN POSITIVOS O NEGATIVOS, DAN ÁNIMOS PARA INSPIRARSE Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **POR OTRA PARTE, QUIERO COMPARTIRLES QUE MAÑANA SÁBADO TENGO MI EXAMEN PARA PODER ENTRAR A LA MAESTRÍA EN AGOSTO Y ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSA POR LO QUE PUEDA OBTENER EN LOS RESULTADOS.**

 **BUENO, ESPERO ESTÉN BIEN TODOS.**

 **LOS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Iban llegando al lugar, cuando por accidente se toparon a alguien saliendo del teatro.

 **RB: Perdón por el golpe. –** Se disculpaba la morena.

Quinn volteó a ver a la persona con la que había chocado Rachel.

 **QF: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –** preguntaba un poco molesta.

 **SC: Perdón señorita, pero creo que eso no le incumbe nada a usted.**

Rachel no entendía nada, pero cuando se puso a ver detenidamente a la señora con la que estaba discutiendo la rubia, se percató que esa señora no era más que su madre biológica.

 **RB: ¿Usted… usted es mi madre? –** preguntaba un poco temerosa.

Shelby se quedó mirando por un momento a Rachel y no tenía otra alternativa más que decirle la verdad.

 **SC: Si, Rachel. Lo soy.**

Cuando Shelby dijo eso, se quedaron mirando la una a la otra. Rachel estaba sorprendida por el parecido que tenían las dos y no dudaba que realmente era hija de esa señora.

Por otra parte, Quinn no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, estaba dejando que todavía Rachel procesara la información para ver qué decía.

 **RB: Me parezco mucho a usted –** susurraba.

 **SC: Rachel… -** decía mientras se acercaba a la morena.

 **RB: Será mejor que entre a los ensayos. –** Trataba de alejarse.

 **SC: Rachel, por favor. –** Suplicaba **–** **¿Podríamos hablar? No ahora –** apresuraba a aclarar **– sé que tienes ensayo y están a días de terminar, pero en algún momento que tengas libre. –** Trataba de convencer a Rachel.

Por un momento, la morena estaba dudando, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta sí estaba lista para entablar un platica con aquella mujer, que resultaba, era su madre biológica. No sabía qué podría decirle con respecto a que después de casi 23 años se dignaba a aparecer en su vida, y cuando necesitó de ella siempre, nunca lo hizo. Cuando era pequeña, sus compañeros siempre se burlaban que no tenía una mamá y siempre fue víctima del _bullying_ por tener dos papás. Pero sí ahora no le daba la oportunidad de poder hablar, esas dudas seguirían ahí siempre, y sabía que podría hacerle daño de alguna manera.

 **RB: ¿Tiene algún número para poder comunicarme con usted? –** preguntaba aún con un poco de indecisión.

 **SC: ¡Claro! –** Decía con ilusión **– Toma, aquí está mi tarjeta con mis datos. –** La morena la tomaba **– Estaré disponible cuando quieras hablar hi… Rachel. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran. –** Se presentaba.

 **RB: Gracias. La llamaré cuando tenga tiempo. –** Se retiraba junto con Quinn.

Quinn, cuando pasaban a retirarse para entrar a los ensayos, le lanzó una mirada fría a Shelby.

Cuando se adentraban al teatro, la rubia trató de saber cómo se sentía Rachel al respecto.

 **QF: ¿Y bien? –** preguntaba curiosa.

 **RB: No sé, Quinn. Aún es raro todo esto. No tiene mucho que perdí a mi única familia y después aparece ella y quiere formar parte de mi vida. –** Decía preocupada.

 **QF: Lo sé, Rach. Pero quieras o no, ella es tu madre y probablemente pueda tener un buen argumento para decirte por qué tuvo que pasar todo este tiempo para buscarte.**

 **RB: Probablemente. –** Decía metida en sus pensamientos.

 **QF: Te seré sincera, Rach. No me agrada mucho, pero si su acercamiento hacia ti es real, creo que debes darle una oportunidad. –** Aconsejaba.

 **RB: Lo dice la misma que ha estado en el mismo lugar de esa señora. –** Bromeaba un poco.

 **QF: Por eso mismo. –** La detenía antes de que se fuera a su camerino a cambiarse para el ensayo **– Sé lo que se siente estar en ese lugar, aunque son casos muy diferentes. Ella se alejó de ti y yo…**

 **RB: Me fuiste infiel –** susurraba mirándola a los ojos.

 **QF: Te fui infiel –** agachaba la cabeza.

 **RB: Quinn –** alzaba su rostro **– fallaste, lo sé –** miraba a la rubia con ternura **– pero vamos a hablar sobre eso, y podemos llegar a una conclusión para arreglar ese ''nosotras''. Tuvimos más momentos buenos, en los que fuimos felices, y probablemente pueda basarme en eso para tomar una decisión. –** Le guiñaba.

 **QF: ¿Quiere decir que podríamos volver? –** sonreía ilusionada.

 **RB: Quiere decir que aún nos falta hablar. No tomes vuelo todavía. –** Decía sonriéndole.

 **QF: Entonces somos como amigas. –** Le sonreía.

 **RB: Algo así. –** Le guiñaba de nuevo y se retiraba a su camerino.

Quinn decidió esperar a que los ensayos de la morena terminaran y así acompañarla a su departamento y de paso poder visitar a Charls. Les avisó a sus amigas que llegaría más tarde. Después de eso, fue a saludar al señor Miller que se encontraba sentado enfrente del escenario.

 **QF: Señor Miller ¿cómo está? –** saludaba.

 **SrM: ¡Hola, Quinn! –** Saludaba felizmente **– ¿Qué tal te va por esta ciudad?**

 **QF: Muy bien. La verdad es que extraño vivir aquí pero tampoco me quejo de Los Ángeles. Es una grandiosa ciudad y también tengo a un amigo que ya conozco de años, así que no me siento incomoda.**

 **SrM: Que bueno, Quinn. Y cuéntame ¿qué te trae por acá?**

 **QF: Acompañé a Rachel.**

 **SrM: Me parece genial que dos personas a las que admiro, se lleven tan bien. Por cierto, creo que es hora que vayas diciéndole a Rachel quién me dio los vídeos.**

En ese momento Rachel iba pasando.

 **RB: No se preocupe, señor Miller. Ya sé quién fue la causante de que me diera el papel principal. –** Decía alejándose para ensayar.

…

Después que terminaron los ensayos, Rachel y Quinn se marcharon. Decidieron pasar a comprar algo de comida para llevarla al departamento de la morena, ya que había invitado a la rubia a comer y así para que pudiera pasar a ver a Charls.

Cuando llegaron, Charls las recibió alegremente, primero se acercó a la morena y a lo último cuando reconoció a Quinn, no dudó en saltarle felizmente.

 **QF: Te ayudo a poner la mesa para la comida. –** se ofrecía cortésmente.

 **RB: No te preocupes, Q. Eres la invitada y no me gusta que los invitados tengan que hacer algo. Ya cuando me invites a tu casa dejaré que tú hagas todo. –** Le contestaba desde la cocina **– Así que mejor toma asiento y espera a que sirva la comida.**

 **QF: Está bien. –** contestaba por lo bajo.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para avisarle a sus amigas que estaba en casa de Rachel y que no la esperaran a comer.

Ya eran las 15 horas. Habían terminado de comer, Rachel había recogido la mesa y había lavado lo que habían utilizado para comer. Quinn se había ofrecido una vez más en ayudarla, pero nuevamente la morena le dijo que no. Entonces la rubia prefirió jugar un rato con Charls.

Después que la morena había acabado, se sentó en la sala sin hacer ruido, ya que había visualizado a Charls y a Quinn jugando. Eso le recordó cuando vivían juntas y cómo después que las dos regresaban de la universidad o de sus trabajos, ellos se ponían a jugar, sin importar cuan cansada regresaba Quinn. Esto fue antes de que las dos estuvieran muy ocupadas y que se les presentaran los problemas.

Al parecer Rachel extrañaba esos tiempos buenos que habían tenido, extrañaba que pasaran los fines de semana en casa, viendo películas, Charls echado a lado del sofá donde estaban acostadas ellas. La verdad es que si echaba de menos a esa rubia, pero no iba a ser fácil regresar a esos tiempos, eso lo sabía.

 **QF: ¡Wow! Rachel, no escuché cuando llegaste. –** La había sorprendido viéndolos distraídamente **– ¿En qué estás pensando? –** Preguntaba sentándose enfrente de ella.

 **RB: Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos, Quinn. –** Decía seriamente.

 **QF: Tienes razón, Rach. Tenemos que hablar.**

 **RB: Todo lo que he pasado desde ese momento, ha sido como una pesadilla para mí. Una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, y cuando lo hacía, me daba cuenta que era la vida real, que realmente estaba sucediendo. Y dolía, cada día dolía más y más. –** Quinn solo escuchaba, porque sabía que era el momento de que Rachel soltara todo ese dolor **– Y cuando veía a esas parejas que iban felices, me ponía a pensar ¿por qué yo no puedo estar así con Quinn? ¿en qué fallé para que de un momento a otro me engañaras? –** Decía llorando. Quinn se había colocado frente a Rachel en cuclillas **– Todos los días me hacía todo tipo de preguntas, y en todas pensaba que tal vez no supe entenderte con respecto a tu trabajo, a lo que querías, que tal vez me enfoqué mucho en mi carrera que no me detuve a pensar en ti. Probablemente las dos fuimos las culpables de lo que pasó y…**

 **QF: No digas eso. –** La interrumpía y agarraba sus dos manos **– La única culpable soy yo. Yo te engañé por una estupidez. Fui yo la que no se detuvo un momento para pensar en ti. Sabía lo importante que era para ti estar en una obra, actuar, cantar. Y aun así cometí algo imperdonable. –** Se le resbalaban sus lágrimas **– Perdón, Rach. Porque nuestra relación iba perfectamente, hasta que lo estropee todo. Fui una estúpida egoísta, que no pensó en ti. Y creo que todo lo malo que pasé desde que te fuiste me lo merezco. El que Santana me dejara de hablar, el no comer ni dormir bien, el que estuve internada y casi pierdo la vida porque realmente me lo busqué.**

 **RB: Espera… cómo que casi pierdes la vida, Quinn. ¿Por qué no me avisaron? –** Decía preocupada.

 **QF: Santana quería llamarte pero le advertí que no lo hiciera porque no quería que pensaras que lo hacía para darte lástima y así me dieras alguna oportunidad. Y también para que no te distrajeras de tu papel en esa obra, ya que también tenías el personaje principal, solamente no quería causarte más problemas.**

 **RB: ¡Pero Quinn! –** Decía alterada **– ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Si no hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo? No me lo hubiera perdonado.**

 **QF: Pero no pasó nada, Rach. Estamos aquí, hablando, tratando de arreglar las cosas como se debe. Estoy bien, Rach. –** Sonreía. La morena le indicaba a la rubia a que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

 **RB: Pero…**

 **QF: Ningún ''pero'', Berry.**

 **RB: Por una parte fue mi culpa.**

 **QF: No fue tu culpa. Como ya te dije, la única culpable aquí soy yo y tenía que ser responsable de mis actos. Aparte, la que me salvó fuiste tú.**

 **RB: No, imposible, Quinn. Yo estaba lejos y no hay razón para que yo pudiera haberte salvado la vida.**

 **QF: Bueno, realmente una vez Britt entró a mi habitación y nos pusimos a platicar. Recuerdo que todo eso pasó antes de que fuera a Londres y haber visto que estabas con Suzie. –** Decía con un poco de celos **– Bueno, el punto es que Britt me hizo entrar en razón y dijo que cómo era posible que me diera tan fácilmente por vencida con mi vida, con mi felicidad y sobre todo contigo. Me preguntó que si tuviera la oportunidad de seguir contigo, cómo sería nuestra vida estando juntas y le contesté. Después simplemente me dijo que sí realmente quería lograrlo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarme y levantarme de esa cama. Entonces, entré en razón y heme aquí. –** Le sonreía.

 **RB: Me alegra que hayas podido recuperarte. Creo que si te hubiera perdido, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.**

 **QF: Pero aquí estoy, en New York, en tu departamento, con Charls y contigo. Así que no debes preocuparte.**

 **RB: ¿Quinn?**

 **QF: Dime, Rach.**

 **RB: Perdón por lo que te preguntaré, pero ¿sigues en contacto con Madison? O ¿la has visto después de lo sucedido?**

 **QF: No, Rach. No la he visto desde que ya no trabajaba en la empresa, y después de la cena con la familia del novio de Kitty no he tenido contacto con ella.**

 **RB: ¿Y has salido con alguien más?**

 **QF: Probablemente… –** quería intrigar a la morena que la miraba un poco asustada **– tuve algunas salidas con una increíble y extremadamente sexy… –** Rachel esperaba la respuesta **– cámara fotográfica. –** Moría de risa al ver la cara de la morena, que era de alivio y después de enojo.

 **RB: Eres una tonta, Lucy Quinn Fabray. –** Empezaba a darle golpes.

 **QF: Ok, ok. Para, para, Rach. –** Agarraba sus manos para que ya no la golpeara **– Lo siento, quería hacerte una pequeña broma para ver cómo reaccionabas.**

 **RB: No es gracioso, Quinn. Y estás loca.**

 **QF: Probablemente. Pero estoy loca por ti, Rachel. –** Decía cerca del rostro de la morena. Se iban acercando poco a poco, sus labios casi rosaban, hasta que Quinn reaccionó y se separó poco a poco de Rachel **– Lo siento, Rach.**

 **RB: ¿No quieres besarme? –** Preguntaba confusa.

 **QF: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que quiero! Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Rach. Sé que tú vives aquí y yo estoy en Los Ángeles, pero si me das la oportunidad de que podamos regresar, quiero que empecemos de cero. Llevarte a citas, sorprenderte. Y lo que realmente me importa más, es enamorarte y puedas confiar en mí nuevamente. Y creo que esta no es la forma.**

 **RB: Tienes razón, Q.**

 **QF: Entonces ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?**

 **RB: Me temo que la respuesta va a ser… –** miraba a Quinn que estaba preocupada por la respuesta **– sí. –** Se lanzaba a abrazar a la rubia.

 **QF: Por un momento pensé que tu respuesta sería negativa. –** Decía separándose del abrazo.

 **RB: Tenía que vengarme por lo de hace un momento, Q.**

 **QF: Eres una malvada, Berry.**

 **RB: Solo un poco.**

 **QF: Rachel, –** tomaba las manos de la morena **– haré todo lo posible para después de que regrese a Los Ángeles, lo de nosotras pueda funcionar.**

 **RB: No te preocupes, Q. Sé que funcionará. –** Le guiñaba.

 **QF: Temo que tengo que irme, Rach. Britt quiere que la acompañe a comprar ropa y otras cosas. –** Se paraba del sofá.

 **RB: ¿Podríamos vernos mañana para desayunar? –** Iban de camino a la puerta.

 **QF: Por supuesto, Rach.**

 **RB: Ok, entonces te aviso para cuando vaya a pasar por ti.**

 **QF: Pensé que ya no tenías tu auto, ya que hoy no te vi en él.**

 **RB: Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando voy para los ensayos prefiero ir caminando para que vaya despejándome un poco y llegar más tranquila, ya sabes, por el tráfico y todo eso. Prefiero evitarlo.**

 **QF: Entiendo. Entonces mañana nos vemos, Rach. –** Le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que Quinn se había despedido de Rachel y de Charls, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador. Pero antes de llegar, la morena le preguntó algo.

 **RB: ¡Quinn! –** Detuvo su andar la rubia **\- ¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste a Britt de cómo sería nuestra vida juntas?**

Quinn solo se quedó parada, sin voltear pensando en una respuesta.

 **QF: Será mejor que lo descubras poco a poco. –** Dijo volteando a ver a la morena y dejándole un guiño. Y siguió su camino hacia el elevador dejando a una morena algo dudosa pero feliz, con la esperanza que todo fuera tomando su lugar poco a poco.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. LA VERDAD ES QUE YA ESTANDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, A VECES SE ME CIERRA LA MENTE Y NO FLUYEN TAN RÁPIDO LAS IDEAS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. BESOS.**


End file.
